Audelà du miroir
by Kamirya
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore… SASUNARU chap 21! Dernier chapitre... Le grand final!
1. Chapitre 1: Début de mission

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

_Début de mission_

Konoha. Bureau du Hokage.

Penchée sur son bureau, une jeune femme avec deux couettes blondes exécutait sans pitié ses adversaires…de son arme favorite, le stylo, elle se débarrassait de la paperasse importune comme s'il s'agissait de dangereux criminels. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, la Cinquième était tellement exaspérée qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de pester à haute voix. Soudain, un très léger crissement se fit entendre. Elle ne releva même pas la tête quand elle répondit :

« - Vous avez pris de mauvaises habitudes. Ce n'est pas parce que le capitaine Kakashi est toujours en retard qu'il faut faire de même… »

« - Mais, vous aviez dit qu'il fallait toujours prendre exemple sur les aînés… » dit une voix

« - Les bon, exemples…Et concernant la ponctualité, je ne pense pas que Kakashi soit le meilleur… »

« - Kakashi-sensei…enfin, je veux dire, Kakashi-senpaï nous a tout appris…même ça, alors il faudra t'y faire la vieille ! » répliqua la même voix, visiblement amusée.

Cette fois-ci, Tsunade releva la tête, elle dardait un regard noir vers le propriétaire de la voix

« - Naruto…Quand est-ce que tu te décidera ENFIN, à ne plus m'appeler COMME CA ESPECE DE SALE GAMIN !!! »

« - Sûrement quand tu m'appelera ENFIN Capitaine Uzumaki !!! »

« - Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as pas le grade de Capitaine Naruto » dit posément une voix féminine

« - Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas capitaine… » répliqua une voix grave et profonde

« - Je t'emmerde Sasuke… » dit Naruto

« - Très élégant dobe…c'est fou, j'ai pas l'impression d'être dans l'ANBU là, on se dirait presque à l'académie… »

« - Je suis pas un dobe, baka !! Et puis je te signale que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que je devienne un capitaine de l'ANBU, comme Sakura et… »

« - Et je deviendrai hokage dattebayo ? » ricana Sasuke en haussant un sourcil

« - Ouais !! Et… »

« - VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI ???? » s'écrièrent ensemble Tsunade et Sakura, les deux seules personnes ayant un tant soit peu de maturité.

Naruto croisa les bras et fit une moue excessivement puérile, tandis que Sasuke adoptait son éternel regard froid et hautain. La Cinquième reprit :

« - Bien. Maintenant qu'on a un peu de silence je peux peut être continuer…Je vous ai convoqué pour vous assigner une nouvelle mission… »

« - Ouais !!! » Exclamation du blond à laquelle succéda un regard assassin de la part de la blonde

« - DONC, je disais que j'aimerais que vous remplissiez une mission qui vient du pays des tourbillons »

« - Une escorte comme la dernière fois Hokage-sama ? » demanda Sakura

« - Non, cette mission est un peu différente. Vous devez convoyer un parchemin. Il n'a pas de valeur marchande ni historique. Il s'agit en fait d'un parchemin révélant des informations cruciales sur un gang qui terrorise plusieurs villages du pays des tourbillons. »

« - Si je puis me permettre Tsunade-sama, pourquoi confiez-vous en telle mission à des ANBUS ?...Enfin, je veux dire, une mission pareille pourrait être confiée à…de simples genins ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa

« - Ne sous-estimez pas vos adversaires. Les membres de ce petit gang feront tout pour récupérer ce parchemin…La plupart sont des déserteurs de villages cachés… »

Les trois ninjas posèrent sur Tsunade un regard interrogateur

« - Et qui dit village caché, dit ninja. Ne pensez surtout pas qu'il s'agit d'un vulgaire petit gang de truands. La plupart sont des shinobis expérimentés, d'après nos sources, leur niveau est jônin et supérieur…Si je vous ai confié cette mission, c'est justement parce que moi je ne les sous-estime pas. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe, votre travail de groupe est exceptionnel, et de surcroît, en trois-cent soixante-dix-huit missions, vous n'en avez raté aucune…Je compte sur vous pour rajouter une mission réussie de plus à ce palmarès…Le briefing complet de la mission se trouve sur un rouleau que Shizune va vous donner. Je veux une mission éclair, pas d'actions superflues, vous remettez le parchemin à notre contact au pays des tourbillons et vous revenez immédiatement. Compris ? »

« - Oui »

« - Oui »

« - Ok la vieille ! »

« - … »

Grand silence. Certaines personnes sont décidément irrécupérables…

« - Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer »

Dans un coup de vent, les trois membres de la team 7 de l'ANBU sortirent du bureau de Tsunade, laissant celle-ci en tête-à-tête avec ses charmants papiers…

Porte Sud de Konoha. A l'aube.

Le Soleil n'était pas encore levé quand deux ombres s'avancèrent devant la lourde porte qui marquait l'entrée du village. Ces fantômes semblaient glisser sur le sol, de longues capes voletaient derrière eux. Quand ils furent tout près, ils discutèrent à voix basse :

« - Ohayo Sasuke-kun ! »

« - Ohayo »

« - Naruto a dit qu'il serait là à l'heure cette fois. S'il a encore bluffé, je jure que je… »

Sur ces entrefaits, une troisième ombre s'était approchée silencieusement. Le capuchon noir de la cape couvrait son visage, pourtant de fines mèches blondes s'échappaient de dessous le tissu. Il s'avançait vers Sakura et Sasuke d'une démarche élégante et gracieuse. Quand il eut rejoint les deux autres, l'ombre passa une main derrière sa tête et dit :

« - Héhé, t'as vu Sakura-chan, je suis même pas en retard !!! »

« - On a compris Naruto… »

« - Bon, on y va, Tsunade a dit qu'il ne fallait pas traîner…Autant partir tout de suite » déclara le brun d'un ton neutre

Après un dernier regard vers le village encore endormi, l'équipe sortit de l'enceinte protectrice de Konoha, se fondant dans l'épaisse forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Les trois shinobis progressaient rapidement, sautant de branche en branche avec l'agilité de félins. L'air frais dû à la vitesse caressait leurs visages et exaltait leurs sens en alerte.

La team 7 de l'ANBU était composée de Sakura Haruno, Capitaine, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la formation de la team 7 à l'académie, et pourtant, cette même équipe était maintenant l'une des plus efficace au sein des forces spéciales. La seule différence étant que maintenant Kakashi était l'un de leurs pairs et non leur sensei. A 18 ans, ils étaient tous les trois des prodiges dans leurs domaines respectifs. Sakura était une médic-nin hors pair, on murmurait d'ailleurs que ses compétences en jutsus médicaux seraient bien meilleures que l'hokage elle-même. Sasuke maîtrisait plusieurs affinité élémentaires, son ninjustsu et son taijustsu n'avaient d'égal que sa maîtrise du genjutsu. Son sharingan ainsi que ses capacités d'analyse des combats étaient spectaculaires. Polyvalent, il était le stratège du groupe. Quant à Naruto, tous s'accordaient à dire que sa puissance était hallucinante. Ses attaques physiques couplées à son affinité avec un chakra de type vent rendaient ses coups mortels, détruisant chaque cellule de l'adversaire. Même si il n'avait jamais été très doué en genjutsu, il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir se libérer d'une technique d'illusion quelle que soit sa puissance en libérant une quantité vertigineuse de chakra. En mêlant son chakra à celui de Kyuubi, il pouvait combiner ses pouvoirs à ceux du démon renard. Sa résistance et ses techniques ninjutsu faisaient de lui le pilier offensif du trio.

Qui aurait pu croire que ces trois genins de l'académie deviendraient un jour des espions, des tueurs aussi efficaces. Et pourtant, quand on les regardait à présent, on ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient changé.

Sakura était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Des courbes avantageuses soulignées par sa tenue d'anbu, une jupe courte avec un short surmontée d'un débardeur porté en dessous de l'armure légère. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui ondulaient à présent au gré du vent.

Sasuke avait changé aussi. Bien sûr sa physionomie était restée la même, mais ses traits s'étaient affinés, la bouille enfantine laissant la place à un visage plus adulte. Adulé par les filles du village étant enfant, il avait désormais la moitié des kunoichis de Konoha à ses pieds. En grandissant, son potentiel de séduction s'était affirmé, en effet, sa musculature s'était développée de façon très harmonieuse. Discrète mais puissante. On pouvait voir ses muscles rouler sous son uniforme d'anbu qui consistait en un pantalon noir moulant et un débardeur à col roulé qui l'était tout autant. La fine armure qu'il portait ne cachait rien des courbes du jeune homme. Ses traits légèrement androgynes étaient réhaussés par les mèches noires qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau d'albâtre. Ses abyssales prunelles et son regard troublant complétaient ce tableau angélique.

Mais la transformation la plus flagrante était certainement celle de Naruto. Tous les habitants se souviennent du petit garçon turbulent aux cheveux blonds en pics, traversant la ville en trombe dans sa combinaison orange. Et ces mêmes habitants avaient presque du mal à le reconnaître lorsqu'il passait maintenant devant eux entre deux missions. Si la moitié des kunoichis de Konoha étaient aux trousses de Sasuke, l'autre moitié, elle, s'était trouvée un nouveau lièvre à pister, au grand dam de Naruto qui expérimentait les joies de la course à pied. Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme avaient poussé, de fines mèches blondes encadraient son visage, certaines retombant impertinemment sur son front, effleurant ses joues. Ses grands yeux bleus malicieux n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat, ils respiraient la joie de vivre, mais surtout quiconque croisait son regard se retrouvait emprisonné au coeur de ces deux lagons, hypnotisé par la profondeur et l'intensité de ces deux orbes aigue-marine. Sa musculature s'était développée elle aussi, bien qu'il était mince et élancé, ses muscles fins transparaissaient au travers de la toile noire de son ensemble d'anbu. Celui-ci épousait à la perfection le moindre de ses contours réhaussant impertinemment la perfection de ses formes. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était la transformation dans sa façon d'être, toujours très enjoué, il n'était plus surexcité. Sa démarche, sa façon de parler, de regarder étaient devenues terriblement sensuelles, voire même…provocantes. Et tout cela, il le faisait inconsciemment, sans s'en rendre compte. Car quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, était sa candeur. Si extérieurement il avait le physique d'un magnifique jeune homme, sa personnalité qui le faisait apprécier de tous ses amis n'avait pas changé…pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci ! Ils n'auraient voulu pour rien au monde voir disparaître le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha !!!

Sasuke portait le parchemin, accroché à sa ceinture. Il ouvrait la marche, Sharingan activé pour capter le moindre mouvement. Sakura était au milieu afin de respecter la formation des équipes comportant un médic-nin et Naruto fermait la marche envoyant de temps à autres un kage bunshin en éclaireur.

Vers midi, ils firent une courte pause pour manger et surtout boire. Effaçant consciencieusement leurs traces, ils se remirent en route sans s'arrêter.

La nuit était tombée. L'hiver amenait l'obscurité plus rapidement. Le voile noir de la nuit leur offrait une protection efficace, mais les rendait aussi plus vulnérables à une embuscade, car ils ne pouvaient alors plus compter que sur le sharingan de l'Uchiwa. Ils accélérèrent l'allure.

Ils se déplaçaient silencieusement, leurs pas frôlant les branches. Pourtant un craquement se fit entendre. L'instant d'après, une dizaine d'ombre apparurent devant eux, les obligeant à stopper leur progression.

« - Sasuke !! Qu'est-ce que c'est ??!!! » demanda Naruto

« - Ils nous encèrclent…Comme ça se fait que je n'ai pas pu les voir. Ils sont apparus devant moi sans que j'aie pu les repérer auparavant » répondit le brun

« - Technique Shunpo (pas éclair) » déclara posément Sakura

« - Sakura, planque-toi. Sasuke et moi on s'occupe d'eux !!! » Cria le blond

« - C'est pas parce que je suis médic-nin que je ne sais pas me battre !! »

« - Sakura, Naruto a raison, les ninja doivent à tout prix protéger les medic-nin, si l'un de nous est blessé, tu pourra nous soigner, pas le contraire… »

« - Ok, mais laisse moi le parchemin »

Sasuke lança le rouleau à sa coéquipière qui s'éloigna un peu et s'activa à la confection de barrières de chakra et autres jutsus de soutien.

Au cœur de la mêlée, le combat faisait rage, le cliquetis des armes s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la nuit. Sharingan activé, Sasuke se débarassait rapidement de ses adversaires grâce à son épée ou des techniques raiton. Naruto de son côté se servait avec profit des clones qu'il avait créés, enchaînant les rasengan. Ses iris étaient teintés de rouge et une fente remplaçait sa pupille.

« -Sasuke ??? Y'en a encore combien comme ça ??? » cria Naruto pour couvrir le tumulte de la bataille

« - Je sais pas, on dirait qu'il en sort de partout !! Plus on en tue, plus il semble en venir!!! » répondit l'Uchiwa

« - Faut continuer. Où est Sakura ? »

« - En sécurité !! »

Ils recommencèrent à combattre. Soudain, Sasuke capta un mouvement en direction de la fleur de cerisier. Mais le mouvement était trop rapide. Il se rua dans sa direction et arriva à temps pour sauver leur coéquipière d'une lame acérée. Il fut touché au bras, le sang gicla alors qu'il poussa un cri de douleur. Naruto se retourna

« - SASUKE !!!! »

Mais un moment d'inattention dans une bataille peut être fatal. Plusieurs assaillants se ruèrent vers lui, le submergeant totalement. Il fut éloigné de ses amis, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Mais sous ses pieds, il ne sentait plus le contact de la branche. Juste…le vide. Il sentit son corps basculer et chuter. Le brouhaha de la lutte était assourdissant.

« - NARUTO !!! » S'écrièrent Sakura et Sasuke qui assistaient impuissants à l'implacable chute de leur ami. L'Uchiwa se précipita vers le blond, mais il était trop tard, déjà, Naruto s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Les bruits s'éloignaient, bientôt un silence absolu, inquiétant succéda au tumulte. Il attendait l'impact.

Mais l'impact ne venait pas. L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus dense. Finalement il se retrouva complètement entouré par les ténèbres. La tête lui tourna fortement puis il lui sembla qu'il perdait connaissance…


	2. Chapitre 2: Exécution

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Kisu no Tora : Hello ! Déjà joyeux Noël!! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir car elle est équilibrée. Comme tu pourras le constater (si tu as le courage de te refaire le chap ;-)), j'ai effectué les petites modifications que tu m'as suggérées. Quand on écrit, on ne se rend pas trop compte lol ! Donc vive les reviews !! C'est vrai ? Y'a qu'une seule faute d'orthographe ? Argh, où se cache-t-elle la coquine ? Je fais super gaffe, mais ça arrive que y'en ait quelques unes qui passent au travers !! Oui il y a des combats, bon pas beaucoup, enfin je veux dire que je ne les ai peut être pas développés comme il le devrait, car même si la base est de style aventure, ma fic est plutôt orientée romance…ce qui explique que les récits de batailles occupent une place plus réduite par rapport à l'émotionnel…L'équipe 7 regroupée dans l'ANBU…délire d'une fanfikeuse !! J'invente vraiment car je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans l'ANBU, donc j'utilise ma prérogative d'auteuse pour inventer de toutes pièces !! En plus, ça m'arrange bien !! J'ai une petite explication sur le sens de la phrase "Comme ça se fait que je n'ai pas pu les voir." En fait, Sasuke veut plutôt dire qu'il na pas réussi à les sentir arriver (grâce au Sharingan), j'espère que ça t'éclaire un peu ! Bon et sinon j'ai remplacé les majuscules de cri, même si pour des exclamations ponctuelles (noms…etc.) je les ai laissées pour ne pas surcharger la narration. Donc ben merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et tes encouragements, j'espère que tu pourras continuer à m'aider de cette manière…même si je te préviens, c'est plutôt orienté romance que combat ! Si ça ne te rebute pas je t'invite à continuer !! A bientôt j'espère !! Kissous !! (PS : Pas de rang précisé…hum, j'ai un peu de mal avec les rangs, je modifierai quand je me serai renseignée sinon je vais écrire une bêtise…mais attention, c'est Sasuke qui dit que c'est une mission pour genins, Tsunade n'est pas de cet avis !!)

Ba-chan powa : Coucou !! Joyeux Noël !!! Tu es de retour !! Youpiii !! Donc tu as aimé le citron !! Cool !! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés au fait ? Début de fic très tranquille par rapport à ce qui va se passer, je dirai que le début n'est qu'une entrée en matière, la trame va progressivement se mettre en place… Le début va en effet être plutôt NaruSaku (c'est spécial, tu sais Naruto a toujours flashé sur Sakura, mais il va se rendre compte que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croyait…), elle va se faire dégager (toute seule d'ailleurs) et Sasu-chan aura la voie libre…mais c'est pas pour autant que ça va être facile !!! Je te laisse lire la suite !! Bisoux !!!

Love Gaara Of The Sand : Hello !! Comment ça va bien en cette belle journée de Noël ? Tu as hâte de voir ce qui va arriver à Naru-chan. Ben tu vas voir, mais c'est pas glorieux (comme toujours dans mes fics…) !! Bon lecturage !!

Nanami74 : Ok, ben c'est parti pour la suite, joyeux noël à toi aussi !!

Mike : Oh, c'est vrai, t'as lu aussi les autres fics ? Lol, c'est cool si t'as aimé, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec celle là, mais elle est dans le même registre tu peux t'en douter !! Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !!

Shirenai : Salut, Joyeux Noël…Rien ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ? C'est fâcheux…Le plupart des modifications que tu as indiquées m'ont déjà été signalées par Kisu no Tora, donc j'ai changé ce que j'estimais devoir changer. Le pays des Tourbillons existe, c'est même de là d'où vient Kushina, la mère de Naruto. Combat expédié…c'est normal, c'est une romance…donc la devise est plutôt faites l'amour pas la guerre c'est pour ça que je ne m'y attarde pas… Eh bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira plus si toutefois tu repasses par ici !!

Alex : Si j'arrêtes là, mais je reprends t'en fais pas !!! Tu as apprécié les physiques de nos deux bishonens préférés ? Cool !! Moi aussi, re miam…Allez, une suite et Merry Christmas !!!

Shye Yun : Réponse dans ta boîte mail !!! (Non, je ne suis pas devin…xD)

Cc : Allez une suite !! Une Joyeux Noël !!

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

_Exécution_

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était étendu par terre, au pied de l'arbre d'où il était tombé. Mais plus aucun bruit de lutte, juste le murmure du vent et le froissement des feuilles dans les arbres. Il regarda autour de lui, et s'assit avec peine. En effet au cours de la bataille il avait été blessé par divers shuriken et autre kunais. L'atmosphère était pesante. Il réussit malgré tout à se mettre debout et hurla de toutes ses forces :

« - SAKUUUURRAAAAA !!!!! SASUUUKEEEEEE !!!! »

Seul des petits bruits d'animaux sauvages lui répondirent. Il réitéra son appel plusieurs fois. Finalement, il se laissa tomber contre un tronc d'arbre.

Mais où étaient ses coéquipiers ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Avaient-il fui ? Avaient-ils été tués ? Naruto préférait encore qu'ils soient partis plutôt qu'envisager la deuxième solution. Il se mit en quête de les retrouver. Il fouilla les environs, ouvrant grand ses yeux pour capter le plus de lumière possible. Au bout d'une demi heure, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Plus aucune trace d'eux…Et le plus curieux, plus une seule trace du combat…

Résigné, il allait appliquer le commandement suprême de l'ANBU « si l'un d'entre vous est séparé du groupe, revenir au village immédiatement » Naruto détestait cette règle. Il voulait partit à la recherche de ses compagnons mais il devait lui-même avouer qu'il n'avait aucune piste. Il commença sa route vers le village. En marchant il y serait en deux ou trois jours, juste assez pour tenir avec ses réserves de nourriture…

Il marcha pendant de longues heures, se reposant de temps en temps contre un arbre et resserrant ses pansements. Il voulut reprendre sa route quand il sentit une douleur atroce sur le haut de son crâne. Un bruit sourd résonna, sa vue se troubla. En tombant, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des gens qui s'approchaient près de lui, puis il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il était par terre. Sa vue n'était pas encore très nette. Il distinguait autour de lui des murs ainsi que des barreaux. Une prison. Il devait être dans une prison, sans doute que les agresseurs étaient revenus le chercher. La geôle était humide et glaciale. Ses poignets étaient attachés par des chaînes. Une faible lumière provenant d'une torche filtrait. Après avoir retrouvé la possession de ses sens, il se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha près des barreaux. Il regardait à l'extérieur, mais il faisait très sombre...

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Cet endroit, il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu…

Un grincement se fit entendre. Le bruit d'une lourde porte métallique qui tourne sur ses gonds. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et un homme vint se placer devant lui. Mais cet homme aussi il le connaissait…Où diable l'avait-il vu ?

« - Alors petit merdeux, t'es enfin réveillé ? » dit l'homme

« - Va te faire foutre connard !! Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« - T'es en taule mon gars !!! »

« - J'avais remarqué merci !! Où sont les autres ? »

« - Quels autres ? »

« - Mes coéquipiers ? »

« - Ah ?? Des coéquipiers ? Ainsi donc t'es pas venu tout seul ? Très intéressant…T'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver, fais moi confiance… »

Naruto grinça des dents

« - Bon, ben t'as assez posé de questions. Maintenant c'est à moi. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'es venu chercher ici ? »

« - On est rien venu chercher »

« - Je n'aime pas beaucoup les menteurs petit… »

« - Je mens pas je… »

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, le poing de l'homme était venu se planter dans son estomac, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Puis il tomba à genoux.

« - Je te le répète. Je n'aime pas les menteurs. Alors ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. J'ai l'habitude avec les espions, je sais très bien comment on s'en occupe… »

Sur ces rassurantes paroles, l'homme s'éloigna. Il oublia la douleur qui lui déchirait le ventre quand il se souvint enfin de l'identité de l'homme qui venait de l'interroger. Comment l'oublier lui ? Il était l'examinateur théorique à l'examen, ses yeux perçants et cruels, une voix à faire froid dans le dos, le spécialiste des interrogatoires musclés…Morino, Ibiki Morino…

Avec ce souvenir, un cortège d'autres arriva. La prison dans laquelle il se trouvait était celle de Konoha, il pouvait le jurer. Il l'avait visitée lors de l'examen d'amission dans les forces spéciales. Mais que faisait-il dans les prisons de Konoha ? Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, anbu…Il devait y avoir une erreur…

Le lendemain, à l'aurore, on vint le chercher.

« - Ramène-toi. Morino-sama veut te parler »

Naruto réprima un frisson. Personne ne voulait avoir affaire avec lui.

Il arriva dans une petite salle, éclairée par un néon clignotant horripilant. Morino l'attendait, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

« - J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit » demanda-t-il sarcastique

« - Des meilleures !! » Répliqua effrontément le blond.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, lui fendant au passage la lèvre.

« - Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème ??? Si Tsunade-obachan apprend ça, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure Morino !!! » Naruto était maintenant très en colère.

Il se reçut un deuxième crochet. Cette fois c'est le nez qui prit

« - Primo, c'est « Hokage-sama » connard, et deuxio, ici je fais ce qui me plait !! La Hokage n'a pas à mettre son nez dans mes affaires. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse pour un espion comme toi ? Tu connais mon nom ? C'est bien ! Tu sais alors de quoi je suis capable !!! »

« - Oui je sais de quoi tu es capable, mais j'espère que tu réalises que t'es en train de tabasser un membre des forces spéciales, tu vas prendre cher !! »

« - Hahahaah, un membre des forces spéciales !!! Hahaha, tu me divertis, je vais m'amuser longtemps avec toi je sens !!! Alors, première question…Qui es-tu ? »

« - Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ça se voit pas ? »

Un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle.

« - Il ne faudrait quand même pas que tu te moques de moi…Naruto Uzumaki ? Et moi je suis le premier Hokage hahahahaha !!! »

Coup de pied dans le flanc. Quelle brute !! Et lâche en plus !! Naruto ne pouvait pas se défendre, ses mains liées l'empêchaient de répliquer.

« - Je repose UNE DERNIERE FOIS ma question : qui es-tu ? Et pour qui tu travailles ? »

« - Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je fais partie de la team 7 de forces spéciales, et je travaille pour Tsunade, c'est clair ??!!! »

« - Mauvaise réponse… »

Morino se mit à enchaîner les coups de poing. Naruto n'avait même plus la force de lutter tant la douleur était atroce. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler sur son visage.

Complètement sonné, Morino le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

« - T'en veux encore ? »

Naruto fit non de la tête

« - Tu va bien m'écouter maintenant. Les espions, c'est pas compliqué, on les tue…T'as plutôt intérêt à répondre à mes questions, t'as rien à perdre tu vas mourir de toute façon…Et si t'es gentil, je rendrai ta mort rapide…Dans le cas contraire, je peut te promettre que tu me suppliera de t'achever tellement je vais te faire souffrir…Je sais pas ce que t'es comme espion, mais en tous cas t'es le plus pathétique que j'ai vu…Quand tu prends l'apparence d'un shinobi pour infiltrer un village, débrouille toi au moins pour que ce shinobi soit encore en vie espèce de tocard… »

Alors que Naruto était raccompagné à sa cellule (entendez par là traîné sur le sol, par les pieds), la dernière phrase de Morino résonnait dans sa tête :

_Quand tu prends l'apparence d'un shinobi pour infiltrer un village, débrouille toi au moins pour que ce shinobi soit encore en vie…_

Il croyait donc qu'il était sous l'effet d'un henge no jutsu, ayant pris l'apparence de Naruto…Mais c'était absurde, il était Naruto !! Et pourquoi parlait-il de lui comme s'il était mort ???

Lorsqu'il s'endormit épuisé dans sa cellule, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'un autre prisonnier le regardait dans l'ombre, du fond de sa cage…

Un bruit violent le tira de son sommeil. On ouvrait sa cellule. On le releva sans ménagement, et un homme s'adressa à lui, mais il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour identifier de qui il s'agissait

« - Une dernière volonté peut être ? »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ordre de l'Hokage. Les espions sont condamnés à mort. L'exécution est à 9h. T'as encore un quart d'heure… »

Naruto était soufflé. On le réveillait et on lui annonçait qu'il était condamné à mort. Il voulait tellement que ce soit un cauchemar, croire qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était bien réveillé, et d'ici un quart il allait mourir en espion…

« - Il…il faut un procès avant… » Murmura l'Uzumaki

« - Pour les espions, y'a pas de procès…Et puis de toute façon, t'avais aucune chance. Prendre l'apparence de Naruto, tu t'es grillé tout seul…On a essayé de dissiper ton henge, mais personne n'a réussi…technique héréditaire peut être ? »

« - Non, juste que je suis VRAIMENT Naruto Uzumaki… »

L'homme le poussa violemment devant lui. On lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Il y avait d'autres personnes derrière lui. Il entendait beaucoup de bruits autour de lui. Des pas, des discussions. Une rumeur de foule qui s'élevait. Bientôt la rumeur se fit plus distincte. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une foule rassemblée. La place publique ?

On lui fit monter un escalier. Il s'arrêta. D'autres personnes montaient sur la même plateforme que lui. Quelqu'un parla. La foule se tut

« - Exécution numéro quatre-cent vingt-neuf. Le premier condamné est Kyushku Ashitake. Condamné à mort pour trafic d'armes avec des pays ennemis »

Des « bouhhhhh » s'élevèrent dans la foule

« - Silence !! Le second condamné est Uchiwa Sasuke »

Naruto sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pas de doute possible. Hors de lui, il se mit à vociférer

« - Mais vous êtes tous malades !!! Vous faites la plus grosse erreur de votre vie !! TSUNADE-OBACHANNNNNN !!!! Fais quelque chose la vieille ! Tu peux pas laisser faire ça !!! »

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac (décidément, cet endroit est très sollicité…) le fit se mettre à genoux. Le coup lui ayant coupé le souffle, il ne pouvait plus parler

« - Donc…Sasuke Uchiwa, condamné à mort…pour le meurtre d'un shinobi de Konoha…Uzumaki Naruto… »

Naruto était estomaqué (c'est le cas de dire…). Sasuke condamné à mort…pour l'avoir tué ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Mais Sasuke ne disait rien

« - Mais putain Sasuke !! Dis quelque chose merde !!! Je suis là !! On va pas se laisser tuer comme ça !! Je sais pas ce que c'est, un genjutsu ou je sais pas quoi, mais c'est trop louche, il… »

Coup dans la mâchoire.

« - Le troisième est condamné à mort pour espionnage. Directive trois point un point un du code pénal, alinéa quatre…Condamnés, avez-vous une dernière volonté ? »

La voix de Naruto s'éleva

« - Ouais !! Enlevez moi ce bandeau, un shinobi n'a pas peur de voir la mort en face !!! »

La requête fut acceptée. Il cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Il put s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait sur un échafaud, échafaud où pendait des cordes…Mort par pendaison, très original… Il promena son regard sur la foule. La place centrale de Konoha était noire de monde. Ce qu'il vit lui donna des haut le cœur.

Beaucoup de personnes portaient des pancartes avec des inscriptions telles que :

« A mort Uchiwa », « Crève le traître ! », « Assassin, honte du village », « Expie tes crimes !! Tu paieras pour la vie que tu as volée ! », « En souvenir de Naruto Uzumaki, meurs dans la fange », « sang maudit »

Naruto ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi toutes cette haine envers Sasuke ? Mais pourquoi ils disaient tous que Sasuke l'avait tué ? Il se tenait devant eux à cet instant !!! D'ailleurs, il commençait à voir les gens se retourner vers lui.

Naruto tourna la tête, et vit Sasuke. Un homme lui enlevait le bandeau.

« - Et toi Uchiwa, t'as pas le droit au bandeau, tu verras la mort en face… »

Sasuke : oO

Naruto : oO

Kams: Euh…Ca va les gars, vous êtes tous pâles là…

Naruto : Brillant…brillant…torturé, condamné à mort…c'est de mieux en mieux à ce que je vois !

Sasuke : Fais pas attention, je suis condamné à mort pour t'avoir tué…cherche pas, Kams a encore trop forcé sur les champignons hallucinogènes…je savais qu'elle était pas nette…

Kams : Non, mais dites donc jeune homme !! Je ne vous permets pas !!!

Sasuke : C'est c'la…

Kams : Déjà, lis l'histoire, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que tu crois !!

Naruto : On est habitués merci…Qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer, je vais me faire sucer le sang, je vais vendre des sushis, ou bien peut être que je suis un mendiant aussi ???

Sasuke : Ouais, et moi je suis quoi ? Un ange, un vampire au grand cœur, un mec qui va clamser d'un maladie héréditaire trrrrrrrrrrrrrès grave ???

Kams : Non, vous êtes juste des ninjas…

Sasuke : oO

Naruto : oO

Kams: La boucle est bouclée!! xD Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Malentendu

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Mike : Lol, je continue…ben vois-tu si je les tuais maintenant, la fic serait finie…ça serait embêtant !! Donc tu vas voir, un rebondissement est toujours possible !!

Cc : T'en fais pas, tes chouchous (qui sont aussi les miens xD) vont s'en sortir !! Ca fait pitié pour des grands shinobis comme eux de mourir au bout d'une corde sur une place publique, tu crois pas ? Lol, las uite confirmera mes dires !! ;-)

Kuryako : Helloooo !! Comment ça va ? Héhé, j'ai vu que le petit dialogue de Sasuke/Naruto a fait revenir des souvenirs !! Ca m'a fait tripper de mettre ça, un peu de nostalgie surement, et du coup ce n'est drôle que pour celles qui on lu…tant pis !!! Mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et puis, c'est bien fait pour moi, je comprends bien que Sasu-chan et Naru-chan m'en veuillent, je les mets toujours dans des situations pas possibles !! Et je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin d'ailleurs !! Eh oui, ils vont continuer à en baver !! Mwhahaha je suis méchante !! Merci pour tes encouragements, je continue et ta dam !!! voili voilou la suite, joyeux noël à toi zaussi, (un peu en retard xD)

Marions : Chalut !! Le début est sympa ? Tant mieux, c'est pas encore commencé j'ai en vie de dire !! Si t'as bien aimé mes autres fics, ben ça va être dans le même registre, chamallow dégoulinant d'amour qu'on en peut plus (je réinvente les contes de fée modernes, plus improbables et éloignés de la réalité tu meurs mais bon…c'est beau d'y croire et de rêver…soupire) Concernant le Narusasu, tu viens de me donner une idée !!! Merci !! Je crois que je vais pouvoir répondre à ta requête !! J'aime bien aussi le Narusasu, je trouve même que ça serait plus juste, pauvre Naruto, toujours Uke…enfin, tant que Sasu-chan est gentil ça va !!! lol (à bas le méchant Sasuke du manga !! bouh, il veut tuer Naru qui est pourtant son seul ami…) Lol de rien pour les fics mdr !! J'écris parce que ça me fait plaisir et parce que ça plait, c'est cool de voir que d'autres personne partagent le même point de vue !! Gros bisoux et bonne lecture !!

LGS : Héhé, tu me'en veux pas d'abréger ton pseudo ? Je suis une flemmarde (alors on la montre tous du doigt et on dit bouhhhh !!!). Bon héhé, voilà la suite de l'histoire…mais par contre y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris dans ta review, pourquoi tu parles de Minato ? oO y'a pas Minato dans cette fic…sauf si tu parles d'autre chose, éclaire moi parce que des fois (souvent) je suis à l'ouest !!

Shye Yun : Mdr, ouaip, ton ordi à des problèmes !! Remarque moi tout à l'heure, quand je voulais appuyer sur la touche « l » mon ordi se mettait en veille…ah la la ces ordi, il leur faut un peu d'éducation !! non mais…hem…Donc bah oui ça va nickel !! mais…ouaaaarghhh !! on m'agresse !!! Pitié ne me tue pas (pas tout de suite), ouais c'est assez psycopathique comme chap, ils vont crever…et puis ben ce sera fini, belle histoire non ? Ah, t'aime pas ? Dommage…gnihihi rigole toute seule dans son coin…hohoho, continue de rigoler comme une demeurée… mwahaha…paf !, eh oui, se prend un mur c'est ce qui devait arriver quand on fait de mauvaises blagues au gentilles lectrices/revieweuses…ahem…ouais bon ok j'avoue, ils vont pas mourir, il va se passer quelque chose d'inattendu (alter moa : Comme par exemple… « oh tiens ils ne meurent pas !! »…super inattendu…) Mais sinon, non, le début de Narusaku est dans ce chap, ça va faire grincer des dents, on va me détester etc.etc., et encore c'est pas fini !! Ca va se corser, et Sasuke va en prendre pour son grade (bien fait, méchant Sasuke-qui-pense-qu'a-sa-vengeance-et-qui-voit-pas-qu'il-a-des-amis) Oh oui, comme tu dis, Sasuke jaloux va y'en avoir à la pelle dans cette fic…bon allez, j'arrête la torture (ou la continue, c'est selon…) voilà la suite qui répond en partie à tes questions !!! Kissous !!!

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_Malentendu_

Sasuke avait la tête baissée. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Naruto. Le regard du brun était ahurissant. Naruto n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez son coéquipier. Un regard infiniment triste, remplit de regrets…mais une lueur d'espoir, infime, se dégageait de ces prunelles anthracite…

Une pierre, deux pierres, plusieurs pierres…Du lynchage en bonne et due forme. Des cris se mêlaient, on entendait :

« Crève Uchiwa, rejoins ta famille maudite !!! », « Imposteur, espion, à mort !!! »

Des pierres les heurtaient sans qu'ils puissent rien faire…mais de toute façon, Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre…

« - Sasuke !! Il faut qu'on parte de là !!! »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Les jets cessèrent quand le bourreau arriva. Naruto ne remarqua même pas quand celui-ci passa la corde autour de son cou. Des milliers de questions dansaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Sasuke ne se défendait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ?

Naruto tourna la tête, dans la foule, il put apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, les yeux rougis et emplis de larmes. Naruto voulut crier son nom, mais le son se perdit dans sa gorge…La corde venait de se resserrer autour de son cou… 

Il se balançait dans le vide, une douleur atroce l'envahissait, la pression était devenue insupportable…Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça…

Ses yeux passèrent de l'aigue marine au rubis en passant par l'améthyste. Un chakra rouge et bouillonnant formait comme un manteau autour de lui tandis que ses canines se développaient. Les cordes cédèrent. Une fois à terre il toussa quelques instants. Il savait que la surprise qu'il avait créée ne lui laissait que quelques secondes pour agir. Il effectua un jutsu de fuuton et détacha Sasuke qui tomba à terre en toussant à son tour. Il s'approcha de lui, le releva et ignorant le regard de totale incompréhension que lui lançait le brun, ils s'éloignèrent de l'échafaud, profitant de la confusion générale pour s'enfuir…

Ils couraient comme des dératés dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto tenait Sasuke par la main qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Des déplacements rapides se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

« - Sasuke ? Y'en a combien ? »

« - … »

« - Ouhhou !! Tour de contrôle, ici Naruto, Sasuke pourrait me répondre ? On est un peu dans la merde là !! »

« - Comment tu veux que je le saches ? »

« - Ben, avec ton Sharingan, c'est ce que tu fais d'habitude quand on a besoin de localiser les ennemis…et là c'est précisément le cas !!! »

« - Je peux pas… »

« - ??? »

« - Ils ont scellé mon Sharingan… »

« - Et merde !!! Bon, on va la jouer à l'ancienne alors !! »

Ils rasèrent les murs, regardant à chaque intersection. Ils trouvèrent un petit recoin où ils étaient correctement dissimulés et s'arrêtèrent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

« - Bah…fi…finalement…la poudre d'escampette traditionnelle a du bon, c'est un peu crevant mais ça marche !!! »

« - Hn… »

Les deux garçons étaient penchés, les mains appuyées sur leurs genoux.

« - Bon, j'ai vu Sakura dans la foule. Je sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, mais faut trouver un moyen de la récupérer… »

L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard noir.

« - Ben quoi ? On peut pas la laisser comme ça !! »

Une voix féminine résonna derrière eux

« - Oh oui…ce serait dommage de « me laisser comme ça »…Parce que vois-tu, tu n'as même plus à me chercher… »

Naruto se retourna, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se précipita vers Sakura.

« - Sakura-chan !! Mais comment t'as réussi à nous retrouver ? Peu importe…t'es la meilleure !!! Bon, faut pas traîner ici »

Il esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de la cachette quand il sentit soudain un objet acéré contre sa carotide. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tenait devant lui, un kunai sous la gorge et le dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

« - On ne va nulle part…espion… »

Naruto était à présent totalement déconcerté. Il se retourna vers Sasuke en quête de soutien, mais celui-ci ne lui adressait qu'un regard dédaigneux et éteint.

« - Mais… »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car à ce moment là, une escouade d'une douzaine de shinobis, juunin pour la plupart, les avaient encerclés. L'un d'eux prit la parole :

« - Je dois avouer que tu nous déçois beaucoup Sakura, Hokage-sama avait placé de grands espoirs en toi… »

Ce fut au tour de la rose d'arborer une mine déconfite

« - Je…je ne comprends pas… »

« - Comme ça tu étais avec eux depuis le début…complicité avec un traître et assassin ainsi qu'avec un espion. Ne crois pas que parce que tu est la protégée de Tsunade que tu es au-dessus de lois. Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire… »

Naruto jugea que la confusion était la meilleure de leurs alliées. Alors il décida d'effectuer un Tajuu Kage bunshin…on sait jamais ça peut servir…Il en transforma le tiers en Sasuke et un autre tiers en Sakura. Bientôt une centaine des ces différents personnages avaient envahit la place. Les originaux se ruèrent vers une ouverture dans la formation des ennemis. Naruto avait fermement empoigné la main de Sakura qui se débattait.

« - Mais lâche-moi !!! »

« - Sakura !! C'est pas le moment là !!! »

Bien malgré elle, elle fut entraînée dans cette course folle…

Ils arrivèrent à la forêt et parcoururent les bois à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour semer les poursuivants les plus récalcitrants. Ne se croyant pas hors de danger pour autant, ils cherchèrent une cachette, cachette qu'ils trouvèrent dans une petite grotte dissimulée par des branchages…elle devait dater de l'ancienne guerre.

Ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le sol, complètement crevés… Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit de leurs trois respirations haletantes. Finalement, Naruto prit la parole :

« - Fiou !!! On l'a échappé belle !! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? Je comprends rien…enfin, bref, content de vous avoir retrouvés !!! »

Ses deux coéquipiers le regardaient d'un air méfiant pour la jeune femme, et d'incompréhension pour le brun. Grand silence.

« - Ben quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme… »

« - On est pas loin de la vérité…T'es qui à la fin ? » Demanda un peu sèchement Sakura

« - Hein ?? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Vous vous êtes pris un méchant coup sur la tête ? Vous vous souvenez plus de moi ? Le magnifique, le grandiose Naruto Uzumaki ?! Où alors vous faites ça pour m'embêter…Enfin c'est bizarre quand même, je vois mal Morino faire des petites blagounettes comme ça… »

« - T'es passé chez Morino ? » Demanda à nouveau Sakura, mais cette fois-ci avec un ton de surprise

« - Ouais, et je confirme il n'est pas commode !! Heureusement que Kyuubi était là, parce que s'il ne m'avait pas soigné je me serais depuis longtemps complètement vidé de mon sang… »

Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent. Ils paraissaient inquiets et semblaient chercher dans leurs yeux respectifs une réponse à leurs questions muettes. Sakura prit la parole et demanda avec une timidité à rendre jalouse Hinata :

« - Tu…tu es…Naruto…enfin, je veux dire…c'est bien vrai, c'est bien toi ? » Sa voix était teintée d'espoir

« - Euh…ben oui… »

C'était maintenant au tour de Naruto d'arborer une air inquiet. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et la tête de ses amis ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il se passa alors la chose la plus incroyable que Naruto n'aurait pas pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Sakura se jeta sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes, laps de temps au bout du quel ils se séparèrent. Sakura avait du rouge aux joues, Sasuke avait tourné la tête et ses doigts se crispaient sur ses bras croisés. Naruto quant à lui, semblait dans un autre monde, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et souriait bêtement en marmonnant quelque chose comme : « Sakura, elle m'a embrassé… »

La voix de cette dernière le fit revenir à la réalité

« - Je…je suis désolée…c'est juste que…oh mon Dieu Naruto si tu savais…tu me manques tellement !! »

Naruto était interloqué et Sasuke indigné. Le blond reprit tout de même son sérieux et demanda d'un ton posé :

« - Sakura…non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir que tu m'embrasses comme ça…mais, permets moi de me poser des questions. D'abord tu m'a toujours jeté comme un malpropre, et maintenant tu te jettes sur moi…ensuite, tout à l'heure tu me mets un kunai sous la gorge…je comprends pas trop là… »

Naruto regarda Sakura. Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues

« - Ce…c'est que…en fait…je ne pensais jamais te revoir… »

« - Ne jamais me revoir ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que…parce que… »

« - Parce que tu es mort dobe… »

La voix tranchante de Sasuke résonna dans la cavité de la grotte, l'écho amplifiait la révélation comme pour s'assurer que Naruto l'ait bien entendue…

Sakura regardait à présent le brun. La colère et les larmes déformaient ses traits. Elle se rua vers le jeune homme et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Poing que l'Uchiwa esquiva, et heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs !

« - Espèce de connard !!! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille hein !! Tu me dégoûtes !!! Je vais te tuer !! Je vais te faire payer pour ce que t'as fait !! D'ailleurs pour quoi t'es là ? T'aurais dû crever, c'est tout ce que tu mérites !!! »

Naruto empoigna Sakura par la taille pour l'empêcher de trucider le brun qui se défendait tant bien que mal des coups de la furie

« - Naruto !! Lâche moi !! Je vais le tuer !! »

« - Tu vas tuer personne ok ??!!! On se calme et on va discuter !!! »

Au bout de longues minutes de lutte, la rose finit enfin par se calmer. Naruto aussi était un peu épuisé d'avoir joué les casques bleus pour empêcher que Sasuke se fasse tuer. Il y avait tellement de haine dans les attaques de la jeune femme, c'en était terrifiant…

Naruto fermait les yeux. Sans les rouvrir, il prit la parole

« - Alors comme ça…je suis mort…et…c'est Sasuke qui m'a tué…Tout le monde le dit, vous pouvez pas tous être en train de me mentir en même temps…donc j'en conclus que ça doit être la vérité…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir d'ailleurs…mais le fait est là, je suis présent et bien vivant… »

« - Naruto, c'est Sasuke qui t'as assassiné et… » dit la rose

« - Il me semble t'avaoir dit que je ne VOULAIS PAS le savoir Sakura… » coupa sèchement le blond

« - Mais… »

« - Je suis censé être mort il y a combien de temps ? »

« - …Il y a trois ans… »

« - Je vois… »

« - Tu…tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« - Si je suis mort, il y a des chances pour que je sois pas au courant Sakura !!! » Vraiment, c'était la meilleure chose à répondre à une remarque aussi stupide

« - … »

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, mais j'ai pas l'impression de reconnaître les gens, le village. En apparence, tout se ressemble, mais…y'a comme un truc qui cloche… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Ben…voilà. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, on était en mission. Toi, Sasuke et moi on était chargés d'amener un parchemin confidentiel au village des tourbillons. La mission n'était pas facile, mais pas particulièrement dure non plus, notre équipe n'avait jamais connu un seul échec depuis notre entrée dans l'anbu…Mais dans la nuit, on a été pris en embuscade. Tu as été touchée et Sasuke a voulu te protéger, en tant que médic-nin, il ne devait rien t'arriver. Ils se sont jetés sur moi, je suis tombé, et on a été séparés. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans la forêt. J'ai voulu rentrer à Konoha et mais des ninjas sont tombées sur moi. Le reste vous connaissez, on m'a accusé d'espionnage, condamné à mort…c'est sûr que si je suis censé être mort, c'est normal qu'ils trouvent bizarre que je me pointe… Voilà toute l'histoire… »

« - Alors tu ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé. Même avant ta…mort ? »

« - Non. Il y a trois ans, on a liquidé l'Akatsuki. Sasuke a tué son frère et ensuite…ensuite il a fait des missions d'alliance avec Konoha. Finalement, le conseil a accepté sa réintégration au sein du village. On est devenus anbu l'année dernière… »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux des trois ninjas. Sakura et Sasuke parce qu'il parlait de moments heureux qu'ils auraient bien aimé vivre, Naruto parce qu'il se souvenait de moments heureux qu'il avait vécus, et qui semblaient pourtant tellement loin à présent…

Après un grand moment de silence, Naruto se leva et déclara :

« - Bon, ben il va bientôt faire nuit. Rester ici n'est pas très sûr, en plus on a rien à manger. On va essayer de trouver un petit village où on risque pas d'être reconnus. »

Naruto : Elle m'a embrassé…

Sakura : Ouais, ben pas de quoi en faire un fromage…

Sasuke : Je vais la tuer je jure que je vais la tuer !!!

Kams : Oh là, oh là, On se calme !! D'abord Sasuke, tiens toi tranquille, je dis ça pour toi, parce que vu le chapitre qui va suivre, si tu te calmes pas tout de suite, je ne sais même pas dans quel était tu vas être après…sans doute avec une crise cardiaque, ou bien peut être en train d'essayer de te suicider…

Sasuke : Gloups….mais…mais, tu es immonde !!!

Kams : Yep !

Sasuke : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ???

Kams : Ben justement maintenant que t'en parles, alors…tu as laissé Naruto pour mort à la vallée de la fin, tu as essayé de le tuer sans aucun remord chez Orochimaru, tu as vaporisé un de ses clones tu l'as traité de pathétique…

Sasuke : Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris…

Kams : La liste est longue…

Sasuke : Ca va être si atroce que ça dans le prochain chap ?

Kams : Oh oui !!! Crois moi, tu vas pas t'en remettre !!!

Naruto : C'est pas cool pour moi aussi ?

Kams : Oh si pour toi ça va être cool t'en fais pas, disons que Sasu-chan va être condamné à te regarder t'amuser…sans lui !

Sakura : Je fais un peu p !te dans cette fic…

Kams : Exactement ! Message aux fans de Sasunaru : Ne partez pas !! S'il vous plait restez, je vous assure que Saskura va charcler, rien qu'un tout petit chap et c'est fini !!! Reviews pour m'incendier ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Heartache

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Mike : Hahaha !! Mais pourquoi donc Sakura a embrassé Naruto ??? The question…y'a plusieurs raisons en fait…mais je vais pas te spoiler quand même !! La raison va apparaître en filigrane au cours de l'histoire…Je poste vite ? Normal, la fic est déjà écrite !! lol Ah oui, j'oubliais…après avoir lu ce chap, ne me tue pas…et continue de lire surtout !!!

Marions : 1 h du mat' ? Wow !! Il m'est arrivé une fois de me faire dégager de l'ordi, j'avais lu des fic jusqu'à trois heures pendant les vacances d'été !! Je comprends, une fois qu'on a commencé on peut plus s'arrêter !! Mais nooooon je ne suis pas méchante avec Sasuke (noooon, à peine…), t'en fais pas, même si POUR L'INSTANT, je ne l'apprécie pas trop dans le manga, je l'aime bien quand même…d'ailleurs la preuve, si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne ferais pas de fics sur lui ! Et puis ça se finit toujours bien, et si tu as encore envie de continuer à lire la fic après ce chap(je vais mourir…), tu verras qu'en fait il ne laisse pas Naruto indifférent… Il se pourrait que ton idée se retrouve déjà un peu dans cette fic !!!

Kuryako : Ouais !!! On va trucider Sakura tous ensemble !!! Euh…d'ailleurs, je crois qu'après avoir lu ce chap…tu auras plus envie de la torturer puis de la tuer, parce que là, j'y suis allée très très fort…j'ai honte…vous allez me détester…snif…je dois être maso…T'en fais pas, ce genre de petites exclamations, ça m'arrive aussi !! (yeah !! je suis pas la seule !!) même que des fois mes amis ont peur…mais ils m'aiment bien quand même !!! (elle est brave la petite…) je t'en veux pas pour tes coms, justement, continue ça me fait trop rire !!! Prochain chap maintenant !! kissous !

Haganemaru : Oui, c'est de la torture, et ça va continuer ! (oh la méchante !) euh…par contre je peux pas te dire pourquoi tu reçois pas d'alerte…oO Très bonne suggestion pour le délire de fin, en effet j'ai (enfin) remarqué hier soir en faisant une preview qu'il n'y avait pas de saut de ligne (en fait, ce que je faisait c'est que je sautais plein de lignes dans word, mais apparemment ça marche pas…) donc je vais mettre une ligne !! désolée pour le désagrément !!

Aka-chan : Ehhh oui…Sakura a embrassé Naruto…et c'est pas fini…je vais t'aider à la tuer si tu veux !! regard sadique mais t'en fais pas, Sasuke appartient à Naruto, c'est juste que j'aime pas rendre le choses faciles entre ce petit couple…niark niark niark joyeux noël à toi aussi.

Shye Yun : Oui oui, t'as l'air calme, d'ailleurs…tu trembles presque plus !! Je sais…j'y suis pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère…Sasu-chan va se sentir encore plus mal dans ce chap…tu vas voir pourquoi…je crois que je l'ai achevé là…Tu vas devoir le soutenir bien comme il faut…(à coup d'antidépresseurs, calmants, camisole de force, chambre capitonnée…) Concernant la traumatisation des amateur/trices de Sasunaru, ben oui, et là je crois que je vais perdre une bonne partie de mon lectorat…mais pitié, s'il te plait fais moi confiance ! Je hais le NaruSaku et j'adore la Sasunaru, donc si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'est juste pour pimenter l'histoire !!! Bon chap ? (pitié lisez au moins la suite, ça va aller mieux !!) promis !!

Schuichi : Non ! pars pas !! Le sasunaru arrive, allez juste ce dernier chap vraiment vraiment traumatisant et ça va aller mieux !!!

Naruto-girl : Chalut !!! Ouais, c'est compliqué mais je sais pas, j'aime pas quand c'est pas compliqué !! (la fille trop logique…) Je ne peux effectivement pas répondre tout de suite à tes questions mais t'en fais pas, tout vient à point qui sait attendre, les réponses arrivent petit à petit !! Sasuke va morflé, mais Sakura encore plus !! Merci pour tes encouragements !!! kissous !!

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_Heartache (cœur brisé en anglais)_

Kams : Petit intermède de début de chap. Alors ayant reçu beaucoup de review où de toute évidence mon précédent chap en a traumatisé plus d'une…j'ai loooooooooooonguement hésité avent de poster celui-ci…parce que si vous avez pas particulièrement apprécié ce petit bisou…ben…euh…comment dire…enfin, ça va devenir plus trash…Alors solennellement je vous demande…PITIE LISEZ LA SUITE DE MA FIC !!! se prosterne et implore très humblement ok, ce chap est traumatisant, mais c'est fait exprès, vous allez vous apercevoir que Sasuke tient beaucoup à Naruto…et que Naruto ne tient pas tant que ça à Sakura…Alors pitié, ne me tuez pas…dites vous que le pire est passé et que nous avançons à grands pas vers la romance principale, le Sasunaru. Vous me connaissez, je ne jure que par ce couple, donc je ne tolèrerai pas que cette…rose…détrône le magnifique brun ténébreux qui n'est fait que pour une seule personne, Naru-chan…Bon, ben sur ce bonne lecture quand même…D'ailleurs il se pourrait que je poste un autre chap aujourd'hui, histoire de vous prouver ma bonne volonté !!! Ja ne !!

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et commencèrent leur progression. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un gros bourg. A voir comment les gens regardaient leur habillement, ce ne devait pas être un village ninja. Beaucoup de gens se retournaient sur leur passage

« - Bravo pour la discrétion » persifla Sakura

« - Bah, c'est toujours mieux que rien » rétorqua le blond de son habituel ton enjoué

L'enseigne d'une auberge se dessina à l'horizon. Ils prirent une chambre et dînèrent légèrement. Pendant ce dîner, personne ne parla, ce qui contribuait à créer une atmosphère tendue. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Naruto ressassait les souvenirs de ces derniers jours. En l'espace de si peu de temps, il s'était retrouvé dans un monde où tout était tellement différent de ce à quoi il avait l'habitude . Il ne le montrait pas, mais à chaque minute qui passait, il se sentait un peu plus perdu, perdu dans cette atmosphère oppressante qui l'entourait. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Naruto effectua un jutsu hasardeux pour desceller le Sharingan de Sasuke. Par miracle le jutsu marcha. Puis ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives. On se souhaita bonne nuit sans réel entrain, puis on alla se coucher.

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à s'endormir, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Sur ses gardes, il attrapa un kunai, mais une voix bien connu s'éleva :

« - C'est bon, Naruto, tu peux baisser ton kunai, c'est moi… »

Naruto se retourna et vit Sakura en chemise de nuit. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit

« - Naruto, je voulais encore m'excuser…pour tout à l'heure… »

« - De quoi ? Le kunai ou le baiser ? » demanda malicieusement le blond

« - Les deux…mais un peu plus pour le kunai ! »

« - Ouais ! »

« - Je…je voulais te dire…de te méfier de Sasuke… »

Naruto s'énerva

« - Mais pourquoi je devrais me méfier de lui !! C'est mon meilleur ami !! »

« - Naruto…au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué, ici c'est très différent de ce que tu as pu vivre…Ca fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus amis…Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Te tuer était la conclusion d'une longue chaîne d'évènements. Le Sasuke que tu vois n'est pas celui que tu connais…je sais que c'est difficile, mais, tu ne dois plus le considérer comme un ami…Ici tu es mort et lui est un meurtrier…alors je t'en supplie, fais attention à lui… »

« - Hn… »

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Sakura s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Naruto hésita un peu au début puis fini par se laisser gagner par la douceur des lèvres de sa coéquipière. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité depuis qu'il était gamin ? C'était elle qu'il avait toujours aimée (c'est c'là….et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…).

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, et imperceptiblement, le mains vinrent se glisser sous les vêtements, les lèvres se promenèrent vers des endroits inexplorés. Des soupirs de contentement faisaient écho dans la pièce

« - Naruto, je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai été tellement triste quand j'ai réalisé qu'on ne serait plus jamais ensemble…Je crois que mon vœu le plus cher est en train d'être exaucé… »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Seuls, dans cette chambre, ils n'étaient plus qu'un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient et le disaient de mille façons différentes…

Dans la chambre voisine, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tous ces évènements, si soudains, si ahurissants…Le jour où il devait mourir, où il s'attendait à finir sa vie, fin qu'il attendait avec impatience parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir, il avait été sauvé…par celui qu'il croyait disparu à jamais. Il avait beau tourner et retourner les idées dans sa tête, rien ne semblait cohérent. Finalement, il décida d'aller prendre l'air.

En marchant dans le long couloir l'auberge, il passa devant la chambre de Naruto. La porte était entrebâillée et une douce lumière filtrait. Naruto était encore réveillé à cette heure ? Il passa un œil à travers la fente et quand il vit la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, son cœur manqua un battement…puis deux.

Devant lui, Naruto et Sakura s'étreignaient passionnément. Ils étaient nus, recouverts d'un simple drap. Naruto tenait la fleur de cerisier dans ses bras et lui faisait l'amour…

Le cœur du brun le serra atrocement, une douleur inimaginable. Le voir lui, faire l'amour à Sakura, lui murmurer des mots d'amour pendant qu'il s'unissait avec elle, était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne put supporter plus longtemps cette vision et partit en courant.

Il courait désespérément. Il ne savait pas où il allait, son seul désir était de s'éloigner le plus possible, oublier cet instant. A bout de forces, il se hissa sur une branche d'arbre et laissa couler ses larmes, larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître quand il avait vu le blond pour la première fois, dans la pénombre de la prison, il n'avait rien laissé paraître non plus quand Sakura l'avait embrassé…mais là, c'était tout simplement insupportable. Il voulait tellement serrer le blond dans ses bras, mais c'était elle qui profitait de ses douces étreintes, elle à qui étaient destinés les mots d'amour, elle qui possédait le cœur, le corps et l'âme de la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde…

Il finit par s'endormir sur cette branche, ignorant le froid qui lui mordait les entrailles. De toute façon, le froid était une douleur bien douce comparée à l'enfer qui régnait dans son cœur…

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla aux côtés de la charmante créature aux cheveux couleur chewing gum (que c'est poétique…) avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il pensait qu'il aurait été heureux, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. C'était trop anormal. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué aux rejets de sa coéquipière, et finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient plus comme des frères et sœurs…Du coup, l'idée d'avoir couché avec elle lui laissait un goût amer…Il se leva, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit pour aller prendre un petit déjeûner.

Sakura le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard.

« - Je pensais que j'allais me réveiller à tes côtés ce matin… » dit la rose avec une moue boudeuse

« - Ouais… »

« - Tu ne parles pas beaucoup… »

« - … »

« -Je vois… »

« - Sasuke n'est pas encore levé ? » demanda Naruto d'une voix lasse

« - Non. Mais je te parlais je te signale ! »

« - Oui… »

« - C'est pas vrai, Après ce qui c'est passé, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, « oui ». Apparemment tu te soucie plus de Sasuke, enfin je devrais dire, de ce meurtrier que de moi !!! »

Naruto lui lança un regard assassin avant de se lever subitement. Il quitta la pièce sans rien dire, devant une Sakura abasourdie.

Naruto arriva dans le couloir. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Plusieurs coups. Personne ne répond. Il mit la main sur la poignée, et constata qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Personne. Le lit était défait.

« - Sasuke ? »

Où était-il ? Il n'était pas venu déjeuner, et il n'était pas dans la chambre non plus… Une seule solution…

Il sortit du village et discrètement fit apparaître le plus de clones qu'il put sans se faire repérer. Les clones se dispersèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto localisa Sasuke. Il annula le jutsu et se rendit dans la direction indiquée par un de ses clones. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir Sasuke profondément endormi sur une haute branche d'un arbre. Il grimpa précautionneusement et marcha sur la solide branche. Il s'approcha lentement. La respiration du brun était calme, ce qui indiquait qu'il était encore profondément endormi.

Il avança une main pour le secouer doucement par l'épaule pour le réveiller, mais avant que celle-ci n'ait atteint sa cible, il sentit qu'on l'attrapait fermement par le poignet. Il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et l'instant d'après, il se trouvait sous le brun qui lui plaquait sur la gorge un kunai…décidément, c'est méchant un kunai…

Sasuke le regardait visiblement énervé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dobe ??!! »

« - Ce que je fais là ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question !!! Je te cherche partout depuis ce matin !! On était censé dormir tranquillement à l'auberge et où je te retrouve ? Sur une branche d'arbre !! »

« - Ma vie ne te regarde pas, dégages… »

Le brun se releva et descendit de l'arbre. Naruto, lui, était toujours aussi stupéfait. Bien sûr, Sasuke et lui s'étaient toujours envoyés des petites piques, des petites vannes…mais là, là c'était autre chose, le ton que le brun avait pris à son égard…ce ton était presque méchant…

Naruto se leva à son tour et cria vers l'Uchiwa qui se trouvait en bas :

« - C'est quoi ton problème hein ??? »

« - Mon problème ? Je vais te le dire…Je t'ai tué crétin, et les morts ça ressuscite pas…arrête de croire que je suis ton pote…je te déteste, tu me dégoûtes, tu me fais pitié…t'es vraiment con de m'avoir libéré…Je suis un criminel, tu comprends ça ou c'est encore trop pour ta minuscule cervelle ? Je t'ai rien demandé, alors laisse-moi tranquille, ou sinon, j'hésiterai pas à te tuer une seconde fois…Tu n'es rien pour moi, absolument rien, je sais pas qui était le Sasuke que tu connaissais, mais en tous cas, il devait être une belle tafiole pour rester avec un mec pathétique dans ton genre… »

Naruto était sidéré. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus…Cette personne, il a l'apparence de Sasuke, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même voix, et pourtant il est tellement différent…Pourquoi ça lui fait si mal alors ?

Il descendit de l'arbre et rattrapa le brun. Il prit son courage à deux mains, mais cette sensation, ce sentiment d'être étouffé au plus profond de soi était vraiment très désagréable…

« - E…écoutes, oui c'est vrai je ne te connais pas, je croyais te connaître, mais en fait je me suis planté, je dois être tombé dans un endroit où tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Naruto se reçut un gigantesque coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres. Sasuke le plaqua contre un mur et le prit par le col.

« - Je vais te dire une chose « monsieur-qui-se-prend-pour-le-sauveur » je me fous de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Je suis obligé de rester avec toi et cette immondice aux cheveux roses qui me donne envie de gerber, uniquement pour pas me faire coffrer à nouveau. Dès que ça ira mieux, je me barrerai, et vous avez pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin… »

Il le lâcha et repartirent en silence, séparés par une longue distance. Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées, il devait encaisser le choc de découvrir combien ce Sasuke était différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Sasuke quant à lui, était aussi perdu dans ses pensées…Chaque parole prononcée lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais il le fallait, c'était la seule solution. Le Naruto qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait, était mort il y a trois ans, et même si ce jeune homme lui ressemble trait pour trait, parle comme lui, a le même regard…quelque part, ce n'était pas…vraiment lui…enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader. Mais pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles autant lorsqu'il avait agrippé le col de son uniforme ? Il espérait que c'était passé inaperçu…

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge où les attendaient une Sakura passablement inquiète à la limite de l'hystérie

« - Mais t'étais passé où Naruto ?? »

Elle posa son regard sur le brun

« - Ohh…Je vois tu es parti chercher…celui-là…Les affaires sont prêtes, on peut partir… » déclara-t-elle sèchement

Ils reprirent leur route vers le Nord, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Quand le Soleil fut haut dans le ciel, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière charmante. Un léger tumulte au loin leur indiquait qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin d'une rivière. Ils se posèrent et Naruto dit à voix haute :

« - Je vais aller chercher à manger. Je crois qu'il y a un cours d'eau pas loin, je vais essayer d'attraper des poissons. Ce ne sera pas grand-chose, mais j'espère assez pour faire un repas pour trois. »

« - Ok, on va essayer de trouver du bois pas trop humide pour allumer le feu » répondit Sakura

Le blond partit et disparut rapidement derrière les feuillages. Sasuke et Sakura étaient restés seuls.

Kams : Petit communiqué : Sasuke ne sera pas disponible pour ce chapitre parce qu'il est en train de chialer dans son coin et de gerber ses tripes…et oui, premier chagrin d'amour…

Naruto : En même temps t'y est allée sacrément fort…

Kams : Je pourrai plaindre Sasuke mais là, je préfère me plaindre moi-même…parce que je sens que ma fin est proche…

Naruto : Je voudrais quand même dire à celle qui ne le croient pas encore, mais au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué j'ai juste tiré mon coup parce que j'étais en manque…

Sakura : oO

Naruto : Quand on est loin de chez soi, quand on a le mal du pays, on fait parfois des choses connes et on se jette dans les bras de n'importe qui…

Kams : Vraiment n'importe qui…

Sakura chouine dans son coin

Kams : Merci de me défendre Naruto

Naruto : oh, je ne te défends pas…c'est juste que si je t'incendie tu vas continuer à faire souffrir mon Sasu-chan snif, commence à pleurer

Kams : argghhh oh main non Naru-chan pleure pas ! T'en fais pas, dans le prochain chap tu vas aller consoler Sasu-chan, et à partir de maintenant, on va se diriger doucement par l'idylle à laquelle vous êtes destinés !!

Naruto et Kams : A mort Sakura

Sakura : Pourquoi tant de haine ??


	5. Chapitre 5: Douloureux souvenirs

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Haganemaru : Oui oui, la suite arrive…ben…maintenant…allez on chasse Sakura, elle ne sert plus à rien la pauvre (déjà qu'elle servait pas beaucoup avant hihihi !!) Euh…je vas aller zyeuter du côté de l'édition, ça m'intrigue ce que tu dis…

Cc : Rhaaaa…patience, patience…mais si ça va avancer, lentement, mais sûrement !! Oh la méchante Sakura dans ce chap…bon vent la rose !!

Ba-chan powa : Kikoo !! Ah ben ça, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir !! Ben, oui c'était pas pour le plaisir d'embêter les fans de Sasunaru, que j'ai fait ça…j'aime bien explorer les recoins tordus de la psychologie de mes personnages…vraiment, ça fait très plaisir une review comme la tienne (je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le redis, mieux vaut deux fois qu'une !!) Allez, mais là, c'est promis, le Sasunaru va se mettre en place !! Bisoux !!

Naruto-girl : Ouais ! C'est pas drôle quand c'est trop simple mdr xD Oui oui je sais, c'était pas beau à voir, mais t'en fais pas, c'est fini…le danger Sakura écarté, Naru-chan et Sasu-chan vont enfin pouvoir se mettre à se tourner autour !!! (euh par contre j'ai bien peur que la fin de ta review ait été coupée, par ceque la fin je comprends pas trop le sens… oO)

Marions : Tiens, c'est marrant…c'est le chapitre le pire qu'il puisse exister pour une fan de Sasunaru et vous aimez bien apparemment….je devrais en faire plus souvent !! Mdr, je plaisante, c'est fini ce genre de choses, promis !! Evidement que Naruto n'aime pas Sakura, d'ailleurs dans ce chap, ça va devenir encore plus flagrant, des erreurs des disputes et surtout de l'incompréhension…oui j'aime beaucoup aussi…parce que d'ailleurs, tout part souvent d'un petit malentendu…non Naruto n'est pas bête, il est un peu paumé dans ce monde qu'il a l'impression seulement de connaître, et puis, il a un grand cœur et est naïf…Oui, j'avoue, Naruto « le » fait avec Sakura…c'est choquant et c'est fait exprès !! Comme ça on pourra dégager la rose sans états d'âmes ! Merci de ne pas me tuer et pour tes encouragements, allez, la suite !!

Mike : Ouhhh…je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…Oui oui…t'en fais pas (pitié) ça va s'arranger !! Naru va être plus sympa, ce sera pas le cas de Sasu-chan, mais il le fait pas exprès, et puis tu verras, il a des circonstances atténuantes…

Kakashigirl60 : Mouais, j'y suis pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère…Pauvre Sasu…et c'est pas fini pour lui…ils ne vont pas se réconcilier tout de suite…en apparence (chacun tient à sa fierté hein !) mais tu verras qu'inconsciemment, ils vont se rapprocher !! La rose va dégager…ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…gnihinhinhin…

Kuryako : auteuse dérangée en pleine écriture frénétque de son testament oui c'est pourquoi ? Ah Sasuke,, tiens ça a pas l'air d'aller…gbim, paf, bonk, ouarghhhllll ! f'est toufours un plaifir d'afoir affaire a toi Fafu-fan…hem…Héhé, c'était mortel hein ?, je fais toujours des trucs sadiques…je peux pas m'en empêcher-euhhh !! Ah, ça non ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me mettes dans le même sac que cette…cette…truc…au cheveux rosâtres (bien dépréciatif !) Bon, comme je tiens à la vie, je postes la suite…je prends toujours au sérieux les menaces de mes lecteuses (oO) !!

Shye Yun : Kyahhhh !! tremble de tous ses membres, ne sais pas ce qui va lui arriver dans les prochaines secondes, sûrement quelques choses d'atroce… Comment ça va Shye ? Fait beau aujourd'hui hein !!petit décor bucolique, des oiseaux en plastique volent partout, on entend un petit ruisseau… hem…j'ai retenu la leçon, à l'avenir j'éviterai d'embêter quelqu'un qui a une hache dans sa volière…il parait que ça préserve la santé…Sasu-chan a pris son petit sédatif ? C'est bien ça ! Allez, allez, un petit rototo !!! (Sasuke : Shye, lâche moi tout de suite, je te dis que je vais la tuer !! En plus elle se fout de ma gueule !!) Oui, ben, c'est sûr, Naru-chan était désespéré, paumé dans un monde qu'il n'a que l'impression de connaître…il s'est un peu jeté sur n'importe qui (ou n'importe QUOI ça revient au même…) m'enfin, c'est pas glorieux pour Sakura non plus (ah, la sale réputation…)…bon bon bon, j'ai intérêt à être brillante sur ce chap…donc ben en espérant que ça te plaise ! (oh oui je l'espère très fort…brrr…) moi aussi ze t'aimeuhhh ma Shye !! Kissous !!

Feasie : Hello !! Uhuhuu, je pensais pas avoir une telle réputation ! Mais ça me fait super plaisir ! Mes textes ont cet effet ? C'étais pas fait exprès lol…mais t'inquiète, étant moi-même une grande bavarde les longues reviews ne me font pas peur ! mwahahaha !! Bon ,j'arrête avec mon délire stupide…yeah ! La suite !!!

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

_Douloureux souvenirs_

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, se contentant de ramasser des branches. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de fixer le brun, mais ce n'était plus un regard d'admiration qu'elle posait sur lui, mais un regard de haine… Elle en avait assez de cette situation, assez de devoir cohabiter avec lui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle n'essaierait plus de le tuer en se jetant sur lui, non…elle avait trouvé beaucoup plus efficace que les coups pour assouvir sa vengeance…les mots, dit-on, sont de perfides assassins qui ne ratent jamais leur cible…

« - Alors comme ça tu as préféré passer la nuit dehors que dans une chambre bien douillette… »

« - … »

« - Tu as eu de la chance qu'il soit venu te chercher…Naruto est tellement naïf…il l'a toujours été, c'est ce qui l'a perdu et c'est ce qui le perdra encore… »

« - … »

« - C'est fou, il est exactement comme je me l'imaginais…Enfin je veux dire, il est exactement comme j'aurais pensé qu'il serait s'il avait vécu quelques années de plus… »

« - La ferme… »

« - Pardon ? J'ai cru avoir mal entendu… » dit hypocritement la rose

« - J'AI DIT LA FERME !!! »

« - Ohhhh !! Le froid, le glacial Sasuke s'énerve ?? Serait-il jaloux par hasard ??? mais pourquoi donc ? Oh ! Ca y est j'ai trouvé !! Parce que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ? Quel dommage… »

Sasuke bouillonnait littéralement. Pourtant il savait que c'était de la pure provocation. Mais elle marchait si bien…

« - Peut être es tu parti cette nuit parce que nous faisions trop de bruit dans la chambre ? Mille excuses, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir quand Naruto me fait l'amour »

« - … »

« - Dis moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait…de savoir que la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde est en train de baiser avec sa pire ennemie ? Hein ? Mais, tu n'a pas fait que le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as, vus !! Je sais que tu nous as vu parce que j'ai fais en sorte que tu nous voies !! »

C'était la phrase de trop pour le brun. Il passa sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme et la poussa violement contre un mur

« - Tu vas te la fermer !!! »

« - Oh non, je ne vais pas me la fermer !! Je veux que tu souffres !! Que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert !!! Oui je sais que tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes à en crever même !! Ca crève les yeux, tu crois que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? Alors oui il m'a fait l'amour, c'est MON nom qu'il prononçait quand il me caressait, c'est à MOI qu'il disait des mots d'amour, c'est MOI qu'il aime, et toi, il ne t'aimera jamais !! D'ailleurs, comment voudrais tu qu'il aime un assassin ? Oui ça fait mal, et tant mieux !! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu lui as fait !!! »

_Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu lui as fait…_

Cette phrase, il l'avait déjà tant entendue, et la première fois, c'était ce jour là, il y a trois ans, presque jour pour jour…

FLASH BACK

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre dans la prison glauque de Konoha. Des bruits de pas approchaient. Un homme se présenta devant Sasuke.

« - Une visite pour toi le traître. Sakura-san »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sortit de l'ombre et l'homme se retira. Sasuke s'assit par terre et Sakura s'avança vers les barreaux

« - Bonjour, Sasuke »

« - … »

« - C'est confortable j'espère ? Ca ne vaut sûrement pas la demeure Uchiwa, mais bon, quand on est un cafard, il faut s'habituer à vivre en tant que tel…Et encore, je crois que j'insulte les cafards en te comparant à eux…Tiens d'ailleurs, le quartier va être rasé, je crois que le village a honte de conserver de telles ruines…surtout en sachant qui à vécu dedans… »

Sasuke serrait les poings à se faire blanchir les phalanges. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour enfoncer son poing dans sa figure. Il n'avait pas une fille en face de lui, mais une vipère…

« - Laisse moi mourir en silence »

« - Oh non, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, sans rien faire. Après tout ce que tu as fait. Après tout ce que tu _lui_ as fait. »

« - … »

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi je t'en veux le plus, de l'avoir tué…ou bien tout de tous les dégâts que tu as causé avant… »

« - … »

« - Il n'a pas cessé de te chercher, et plus tu t'éloignais, plus il s'accrochait. Il ne voyait pas à quel point tu étais abject, cruel, immoral. Il t'appelait son meilleur ami, son frère…Le résultat ne s'est pas fait attendre… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Sasuke un peut inquiet mais sans le laisser paraître

« - Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il faut dire que tu te fiches tellement de lui…Il a fait une dépression. Je crois que si tu l'avais vu à ce moment là, tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Tous le connaissait si joyeux et enthousiaste…Il est devenu défaitiste, morose, sarcastique…même méchant…Bizarrement, il s'est mis à fréquenter plus fréquemment les bars que Ichiraku, pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour te dire ce qu'il y faisait…Tu l'a détruit Sasuke, détruit de l'intérieur…Je devrais presque te remercier de l'avoir tué, là où il est il ne souffre plus, tu as fait de sa vie un enfer !!! »

Sasuke ne put cacher sa surprise. Il savait que son départ, donc sa trahison aurait eu des répercussions, mais il n'imaginait pas que ça ait pu aller jusque là. Il ne voulait impliquer personne dans sa vengeance, surtout pas lui…C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait tous ces sacrifices…Mais cette nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur.

Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, complètement anéanti par les révélations de son ex-coéquipière. Cette dernière le regardait d'un œil brillant, elle jubilait de voir à tel point son annonce avait eu l'effet voulu. Elle voulait plus que tout qu'il souffre, souffre comme il n'avait jamais souffert. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait si bien atteint son but…

« - Je sais que je ne pourrai pas être celle qui mettra un terme à ta misérable vie, mais je serai là, fais moi confiance, quand tu rendras ton dernier souffle. A ce moment là, tu me verras. Je sais maintenant ce que tu ressentais envers ton frère…il t'a retiré des personnes chères…mais tu es comme lui, un assassin…non, pire…un monstre » continua Sakura, un sourire malsain déformant ses traits

Mais Sasuke ne répondit même pas à ses paroles. Il ne le pouvait pas. Aucun mot ne pouvait franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. S'il lui importait peu le jugement que portait Sakura, il se rendait compte de l'image qu'il a véhiculée. Alors c'est comme ça que les gens le voyaient…pouvait-il vraiment le leur reprocher ? C'était tout ce qu'il méritait…Faites que le jour de l'exécution arrive vite…

« - Profite bien de tes derniers instants…Même si la mort est encore un châtiment bien trop doux…Estime-toi heureux, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu crèves, parce que si tu avais dû continuer à vivre, j'aurais fait de ta vie un enfer…Parce que je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu lui as fait… »

La kunoichi, satisfaite de l'effet de ses paroles s'en alla d'un pas précipité, laissant l'Uchiwa seul dans sa cellule humide…seul avec ses pensées et ses remords qui le rongeaient

FIN FLASH BACK

Sasuke ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, le visage déformé par la colère il se prépara à faire ravaler ses paroles à Sakura en lui enfonçant son poing dans son charmant minois.

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à déverser toute sa colère et sa douleur dans ce coup, il sentit une résistance. Son poignet ne bougeait pas sous l'effet d'une poigne de fer qui lui enserrait douloureusement la main. Une voix neutre, profonde, calme, voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître parmi mille autres s'éleva :

« - Touches à un cheveux de Sakura et je te jure que je te fais mordre la poussière… »

Le brun se retourna lentement et découvrit un Naruto qui pour la première fois avait un regard froid, cette vision lui arracha un frisson. Il regarda à nouveau la kunoichi qu'il maintenait toujours contre l'arbre et qui affichait maintenant un sourire hautain et victorieux. Finalement, il lâcha prise et vint planter son regard dans celui azur du blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient. Leurs yeux entamaient une discussion silencieuse. Mais ces regards étaient indéfinissables. Beaucoup de tristesse dans l'un, de l'incompréhension dans l'autre, deux onyx, deux opales cristallines…Au bout de quelques instants, le brun rompit le contact et partit subitement. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui régnait sur son cœur. Ses larmes menaçaient de tomber, il ne voulait pas donner à Sakura le plaisir de les voir couler…

Naruto était restée seul avec la kunoichi. Il semblait toujours autant en colère et regardait le brun s'éloigner à pas rapides. Sakura le regarda et rapidement vint se jeter dans ses bras.

« - Naruto !!! Merci !! Sasuke a vraiment perdu la tête…tu vois qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance il… »

Sakura perdit son sourire. Naruto venait de l'écarter violemment de lui, se débarrassant de son étreinte avec une moue de dégoût

« - Naruto… » dit la kunoichi implorante

« - Sakura…ne joue pas à ce jeu là…j'ai pas tout entendu …mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne tolère pas la cruauté…ça vaut aussi pour mes amis, et là je crois que tu es allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin… »

« - Tu prends sa défense ? »

« - Pas du tout. Je ne fais que constater. Il est peut être criminel ou tout ce que tu veux, mais personne n'a le droit de lui parler comme tu l'as fait… »

« - Tu ne le connais pas… »

« - C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas. Et je pensais te connaître, mais je me trompais… D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu ne me connais pas »

« - … »

Sakura ne trouva rien à répondre. Naruto profita de cet instant de surprise pour s'éloigner. Il ne supportait plus cette atmosphère plus que tendue.

« - Je vais faire un tour. J'ai mis les poissons dans la besace… »

Il disparut dans les feuillages sous les yeux attristés de la rose.

Naruto sautait de branche en branche. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et lui rafraîchissait les idées. Pourquoi ses amis étaient-ils si différents de ceux qu'il avait connus ? Sasuke était parti, Sakura devait l'avoir beaucoup énervé…il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère. L'Uzumaki se mit en quête de retrouver le brun. Comme ils étaient recherchés, il ne valait mieux pas se disperser…

Naruto progressait rapidement, regardant dans toutes les directions, les sens à l'affût du moindre indice attestant de la présence du brun. Tout à coup dans un murmure, un son parvint à ses oreilles. C'était une voix claire, presque surnaturelle, elle semblait portée par le vent lui-même

_Naruto…_

Cette voix l'appelait. Il stoppa sa course, et observa les environs

« - Sasuke ?...Sasuke ? T'es où ? » Cria le blond

Un mouvement dans les broussailles. Naruto se jeta vers elles, mais plus rien.

A quelques mètres de lui, le même mouvement. Il se précipita à nouveau vers le buisson turbulent. Mais toujours rien.

« - Sasu… »

Quand il releva la tête, il vit un petit garçon, très jeune habillé en haillons. Il portait une capuche, il ne pouvait pas voir tout son visage

« - Hé !! C'est toi qui… » s'écria Naruto à l'adresse du mystérieux petit garçon

Mais l'enfant se contenta de lui faire un sourire énigmatique avant de se retourner et de partir en courant. Naruto lui emboîta le pas. Le petit garçon l'intriguait.

* * *

Naruto: Chouette! On joue à chat!!  
Sasuke: Il est irrécupérable...  
Kams: Je te trouve bien joyeux pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire envoyer ses quatre vérités en pleine figure...  
Sasuke: J'en ai vu d'autres crois-moi...et puis, c'est Sakura aussi  
Kams: Ouais...c'est pas faux...  
Sakura: Sakura vous emmerde!  
Tous(sauf Sakura): Ca tombe bien nous aussi!!  
Sakura: Vous allez, voir, je vais me venger...  
Sasuke et Naruto: C'est ça, venge toi...on a peur!  
Kams: Euh...Sasu-chan? Naru-cha? Vous devriez pas dire des trucs pareils vous savez...  
Sasuke: Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?  
Kams: ...  
Sasuke: oO Oh mon Dieu, j'ai compris...Vite planque toi Narutoooo!! C'est vraiment une tarée!!!


	6. Chapitre 6: Lacrima

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Haganemaru : Ouaaaais !! T'as vu j'ai réussi (elle est gentille la fi-fille !) Sakura est ce qu'elle, est c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas gâtée huhuhu…enfin, qui se soucie d'elle…Ah ah, mais qui est ce petit garçon ? On va en savoir plus sur lui dans ce chap…Tu conclus très bien !!

Cc : Je vois que Sakura est très aimée…faudrait qu'elle me remercie !! xD Sasuke a vraiment tué Naruto ? Hum…

Naruto-girl : Sakura is out !! The winner is Naruto!! Lol, ouais, cette chose, ben c'est un adorable petit garcon, gnhinhinhinhin!!! Sakura a pas fini de faire pleurer Sasu…Enfin, Sasuke va pas pleurer pour elle hein ! C juste que Sakura est méchante…(seule consolation…elle aime vraiment Naru, mais elle est un peu à l'ouest, y'a plein de trucs qu'elle sait pas…c'est une simple d'esprit…) et bim, la suite !

Marions : Ohoh !! Ouais, ça commence à devenir vraiment intéressant…que va dire le petit garçon… Tu peux dire le mot…Sakura est une pouf dans cette fic…Perso, je ne la déteste pas autant que je pourrai le faire croire, mais là elle m'arrange bien ! Yeah, merci pour ton soutien ! Allez, chap très intéressant, on en apprend plus sur Sasuke et Naruto !!

Mike : Ohlà ! Que des questions…je peux pas répondre à toutes sous peine de spoiler ! Ben oui, les fans de Sasunaru, c'est un fait n'aiment pas Sakura…Tu en sauras un peu plus sur ce mystérieux petit garçon…Ah, la grande question, pourquoi Sasuke a-t-il tué Naruto ? Chap primordial…préparez vous à consoler Sasu (ça je vous fais confiance…) Le Sasunaru se construit progressivement…pour Sasuke tu verras que c'est réglé, mais Naruto est un peu plus long à la détente…L'auteur n'a pas grand-chose dans la tête et espère continuer à vivre suffisamment longtemps pour finir la fic !!!

Kakashigirl60 : Ben, oui, Naruto est pas con à ce point pour rester avec ce…machin…rose…Oui, il a fait une dépression aà cause du départ de Sasuke…mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort de ça ! Ces deux là vont se rapprocher, ils sont un peu timides c'est tout !!!

Shye Yun : Je crois qu'on a trouvé plus résistant que la super-gleu…Sakura force 3…Plus collante, tu meurs…A la base je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit méchante avec Sasu-chan…je voulais qu'elle soit immonde !!! rire de dément accompagné d'un sourire carnassier Hem…Meuuuh oui, Naru-chan va tout arranger ! Merci bien de lâcher Sasu-chan sur la rose !! Ouf, je me rattrape !! Ouais, allez, un super chap bien triste et crognon avec des déclarations d'amour à la pelle…un petit air de death fic sans en âtre une (je précise quand même…)…snif…après ça, vous allez l'adorer le Sasu-chan, et avoir envie de le consoler (ça je me fais pas de soucis), mais attention Naru guette…il est parfois bête Sasuke…(tu comprendras en lisant) Y'a de la course poursuite (moui moui…bien sûr Naruto tu vas chercher Sasu rien que pour la sûreté de l'équipe, à qui tu comptes faire gober ça hein ?!) Un chap de plus today !! Kissous !

The Disturbed AngeL : Euh…oui, c'est vrai que mes chaps sont pas très longs, mais en compensation, je poste tous les jours ! grand sourire à la « le chat Potté » celui-là est un chouilla plus long (j'ai bien dit un chouilla) parce que je ne pouvais pas décemment couper en plein milieu d'une scène tragique. Ah, bon, c'est pas fréquent les mondes parallèles ? Je pensais le contraire…même un peu banal…m'enfin tant mieux !! Sasuke est très torturé, et tu verras qu'il a des raisons de l'être…rien n'est jamais tout noir…Sasuke n'est peut être pas aussi méchant qu'on le croit…Réponse dans ce chap !! Bonne lecture !

Kuryako : Non, elle n'a pas encore fini son tour !! Merci pour tes souhaits de bon rétablissement (eh oui, Sasuke m'a choppée…pauvre de moi…mais je m'en suis sortie en balaçant Sakura hihihi !!) V'la le chap !! Bon lecturage !

Aka-chan : Ah, je vois….chap précédent n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je comprends…Tiens, très joli surnom pour la rose…Voyons, ne t'arrêtes pas à des détails aussi…aussi…vomit ouais…bon, pour moi aussi c'est pas facile à dire…Sasuke n'a pas embrassé Naruto parce que Sasuke est un con…il sait pas saisir sa chance…ah lala…heureusement qu'une fanfikeuse qui l'adore va lui donner une seconde chance !!! Ne te suicide pas pour ça !! (oh merde…qu'ai-je fait…), le Sasunaru arrive, et d'ailleurs, si tu sais lire entre les lignes, il est déjà là !!! Les mots dérivés d'insultes sont sympatoches eux-aussi !! Euh…non, Sasuke compte pas violer Naru dans cette fic…(de toute façon Naru ne se fera JAMAIS violer par Sasu Petite voix : Pourquoiiiii ? Moi : Ben, parce que Naru sera TOUJOURS consentant ! xD)

Zuzu : Salut à toi ! Oui oui, y'aura bientôt le Sasunaru, t'en fais pas…Sakura était le piment à l'histoire…Naru regrette d'ailleurs…on le comprend !!!

Ba-chan powa : Tu as aimé ce chap ? Cool ! Pour moi (enfin, c'est mon opinion perso) ce chap là est encore meilleur, on en apprend plus sur Sasu-chan et Naru-chan !!...et sur le petit garçon !! Sakura est chiante…ouais…ce sont les soucis…on peut rien y faire (menteuse !! T'es la fanfikeuse !!)

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

_Lacrima_

Il courut longtemps, l'enfant courait vraiment vite. Quand il semblait se rapprocher, il accélérait le pas devant lui. Plusieurs fois il faillit le perdre, mais le retrouvait finalement. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il l'attendait.

Au bout d'un moment, au milieu d'une clairière, je petit garçon s'arrêta et ne bougea plus. Naruto était passablement essoufflé par cette course poursuite improvisée.

« - Qui…qui es-tu ? C'est toi qui m'a appelé ? » demanda l'Uzumaki

« - Oui… » répondit simplement le petit garçon qui ne s'était pas retourné »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« - Naruto… »

« - ??? »

« - Comment trouves-tu ce monde ? » dit l'enfant qui avait fini par se retourner. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, indéfinissable

« - Comment ça ? De quel monde tu parles ? »

« - Ce monde… »

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« - Oh…tu ne t'es pas rendu compte ? Le monde que tu connais est loin maintenant… »

« - Loin ? Mais, non !! C'est Konoha, je suis avec mes amis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !! »

« - En es-tu sûr ? Es-tu sûr que ce soit vraiment ton monde, que ce sont vraiment tes amis ? »

« - … »

« - Tu mens très mal Naruto-kun… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« - J'ai les réponses à tes questions…à toutes tes questions… »

« - Ah oui ? ben alors dis moi ce que je fais là pour voir !!! »

« - Tu as traversé le miroir… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ce monde est une autre réalité, le monde au-delà du miroir…tu l'as traversé quand tu es tombé lors de la bataille… »

« - Attends mais comment tu… »

« - J'ai dit que j'avais toutes les réponses à tes questions Naruto-kun… »

« - … »

« - Le miroir se brise…la frontière s'amincit…les mondes s'écroulent les uns sur les autres…_Il_ t'appelle, tu dois rétablir l'équilibre… »

« - Le…miroir ? »

« - Ici, dans ce monde, tu es mort…l'équilibre a été rompu »

« - Mais je dois faire…hé !! attends !!! »

Le petit garçon commençait à disparaître, comme une évanescence, se fondant dans le vent

« - HEEEEE !! REVIENS !!!! »

Même l'écho ne lui répondit pas. Il était à présent seul, seul avec ses questions. Alors qu'il commençait à avoir des éléments de réponses pour comprendre cette situation, de nouvelles questions arrivaient. Tout redevenait obscur, tous ses efforts pour comprendre étaient réduits à néant. Il se sentait perdu. Au moins, il savait pourquoi tout semblait différent de ce qu'il connaissait, ce monde n'était pas son monde…

Cette idée lui plaisait bien. Ca le rassurait, ce n'était pas son monde, ses amis sont quelque part, c'est juste qu'il n'était pas avec eux, et s'il a traversé « le miroir » une fois, il peut le refaire en sens inverse ? Il s'accrochait à cette idée qu'un mystérieux petit garçon venu de nulle part venait de lui mettre dans la tête. Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet enfant ? Et d'ailleurs, cet enfant existait-il vraiment ? N'était-il pas que le fruit de son imagination affaiblie par la fatigue, l'expression de sa peur de ne pas comprendre la situation ? Toujours est-il que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était la seule piste qu'il pouvait tenter d'exploiter, pourvu qu'il puisse retrouver cet enfant et lui demander d'autres réponses.

Après un long moment où il était perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à tomber et…qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait. Il avait suivi aveuglément l'enfant, piqué par sa curiosité naturelle. Mais il s'était écarté du chemin, et il ne savait pas comment le retrouver. Il leva les yeux et entreprit de tenter de s'orienter grâce aux étoiles. A ce moment là, il regretta de ne pas avoir été attentif pendant les cours théoriques de formation des anbu…

Il tourna un peu en rond, et un peu désespéré s'assit sur un rocher. Un léger bruit parvint à ses oreilles. C'était un bruit clair, frais, agréable. Un cours d'eau. Il se leva et se dirigea en direction du bruit. Quand il arriva près du cours d'eau, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ce lac, avec sa cascade, il la reconnaissait bien, quelques heures plutôt, c'est là qu'il avait été pêché. Il se dit que finalement il ne s'était pas trop écarté du chemin, et que dans sa folle course il avait fini par retomber sur ses pattes. A partir de là, il savait comment retourner au campement.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à repartit quand un détail attira son attention. Une forme noire se détachait sur la rive, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un gros rocher. Le brun était assis là, la tête dans ses mains. Naruto commença à s'approcher, mais rapidement il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas

Sasuke ne bougeait pas. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé ? Il était assis au bord du lac, la tête dans ses bras, les genoux repliés vers lui. Il paraissait tellement fragile.

Il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin, il était parti le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, pour s'éloigner très loin de Sakura. Mais il avait juste eu le temps d'arriver dans cet endroit avant de craquer. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, mais plus il tentait de d'évacuer sa peine et sa colère à travers ses larmes, plus celles-ci redoublaient, plus sa tristesse devenait grande. Le doux clapotis de l'eau l'avait un peu apaisé, mais ce n'était que superficiel, jamais sans doute il pourrait oublier ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ces derniers jours. Il se trouvait faible de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était seul, depuis toujours il avait été seul…sauf…sauf quand _il_ l'avait rencontré, _il_ avait alors rempli sa vie et maintenant il prenait la pleine mesure du mot solitude.

Naruto regardait de loin. Il n'osait pas s'approcher. Il connaissait suffisamment le brun pour savoir qu'en cet instant précis, il allait mal. D'ailleurs, de l'endroit où il était il pouvait voir nettement les longs sillons salés le long de ses joues…Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, lorsqu'il était parti du campement, Naruto aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu rouler sur sa peau diaphane une perle de cristal scintillant.

Sasuke avait relevé la tête, il contemplait à présent son reflet sur le lac. Il avait maigri, son visage était émacié, les traces de sa détention apparaissaient nettement…Mais était-ce vraiment les marques de sa captivité ? Inconsciemment depuis trois ans, il avait perdu goût à la vie, et quand on ne désire plus que mourir le corps entier en subit les conséquences. Il se souvenait de quand il était petit. Assis sur ce petit ponton il se voyait aussi, puis l'image de son frère le remplaçait. Mais aujourd'hui, son frère n'était plus, et le visage qui se superposait au sien à la surface de l'eau était celui de Naruto. Le blond le regardait avec une infinie tristesse…Comme ce jour là, ce jour où il a cessé d'exister…

FLASH BACK

Sasuke était épuisé. De larges taches de sang maculaient son kimono blanc, il était à genoux et devant lui, à quelques mètres, un corps gisait, sans vie. Celui de son frère. Au terme d'un combat acharné au cours duquel il avait déchaîné sa haine et sa colère, il avait finalement réussi à atteindre le but de sa vie. La personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde était morte, de ses propres mains. Son clan, ses parents étaient vengés. Il se leva et récupéra son sabre. Tout était différent à présent…

Soudain, il ressentit une forte décharge de chakra…et ce chakra, il le connaissait bien pour l'avoir combattu deux ans auparavant, dans cette vallée maudite, la vallée de la fin. Et c'était effectivement la fin, la fin de leur amitié. Intrigué il se dirigea dans la direction de cette source de puissance. Il était comme attiré par une force invisible. Plus il s'approchait, plus la pression devenait intense.

Il croisa plusieurs corps, ils portaient tous le même habit que son frère, des capes noires avec des nuages rouges.

Il parcourut encore quelques mètres et arriva à la lisière de la forêt. Dissimulé par les arbres, il put apercevoir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Tout n'était que désolation autour de lui, un paysage apocalyptique s'offrait à sa vue. Un épais brouillard formé de poussière l'empêchait de voir distinctement. Quand celui-ci se dissipa, sa main se crispa d'effroi sur le manche de son sabre. Deux personnes étaient devant lui, face à face. L'une portait cette cape noire et rouge ainsi qu'un masque orange ne lui découvrant qu'un seul œil. L'autre était entouré d'un halo de chakra bouillonnant. Ce chakra se ressentait de là où il était, comment Naruto pouvait supporter une telle puissance ? Le chakra brûlait la peau, blessait alors qu'il se tenait à distance respectable. Quand il reporta son attention sur les deux combattants, il se rendit compte que chacun d'eux était transpercé de part en part par une arme, et du sang commençait à ruisseler le long de leurs bouches.

Ils s'écroulèrent. L'un ne bougea plus tandis que l'autre semblait comme soulevé par le chakra brûlant. Trois queues, la limite du contrôle. Une quatrième commença à apparaître alors que la blessure reçue quelques instants auparavant s'estompait. D'humain il passa à animal. Il tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke se raidit. Ces deux yeux perçants, cruels, le fixaient intensément. Sa position était découverte. Une voix grave, tonitruante et caverneuse résonna dans sa tête.

_Uchiwa, tu es le dernier…Ta race s'éteint aujourd'hui, ton sang va couler pour abreuver ma vengeance…_

La chose se rapprocha alors à une vitesse hallucinante. Sasuke était comme pétrifié. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour réagir. Il ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. Mais l'impact ne vint pas. Il se risqua à entrouvrir un œil…

Naruto était devant lui, une queue avait disparue et il avait repris une apparence plus ou moins humaine. Il se tenait le corps avec ses bras et était tombé à genoux. Sasuke amorça un pas dans sa direction mais il croisa deux fentes rouges teintées d'une infinie tristesse. D'une voix altérée, le blond s'adressa à lui

« - Sa…Sasuke…va-t'en…je t'en supplie, va-t'en…je…je pourrai pas le retenir longtemps…. »

Sur ces mots il s'écroula à terre. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke se précipita vers lui, ignorant les brûlures que causaient le cakra bouillonnant. Il le prit dans ses bras, constatant par la même occasion que le corps entier du blond était recouvert de sang, la blessure n'en était pas la seule cause. Naruto tremblait

« - Naruto ? » demanda le brun. On pouvait lire clairement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux obscurs

« - … »

« - Naruto…il faut que… »

« - Il faut que tu partes…s'il te plaît…argghhhh »

Il se tordit de douleur, serrant plus fortement ses bras autour de lui, sous les yeux du brun

« - Tu comprends pas…je…je n'arrive plus à le contrôler…je t'en prie…pars avant que…je le laisserai pas te faire du mal… »

En deux ans, alors qu'il l'avait trahi, abandonné et essayé de le tuer, pas une seule fois, Naruto avait douté de lui. Il lui vouait une foi aveugle, même à cet instant, il ne pensait pas à lui-même

« - C'est toi qui comprends pas dobe…écoutes, ça va aller je… » il fut interrompu par la main du blond qui lui avait agrippé fermement le col.

« - Sasuke…baka…je voudrais te demander une…faveur… »

« - … »

« - Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé en vie y'a deux ans mais…aujourd'hui…finis ce que t'avais commencé… »

« - Arrête de dire des conneries…J'avais besoin…de m'affranchir de tout lien… »

« - Tu refuses ? »

« - …oui… »

« - …Pfff…baka…tu sais pas ce que tu fais… »

« - Je rattrape mes erreurs… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Dis, moi, est-ce que tu as réalisé ton rêve ? »

« - ??? »

« - Moi j'ai pas pu…mais c'est pas grave…J'ai réaliser mon deuxième rêve…je voulais te revoir…une dernière fois… »

« - Naruto… »

« - Je suis désolé, j'avais promis, à toi et à Sakura que je te ramènerais…j'ai lamentablement échoué…comme tout ce que je fais d'ailleurs…j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ? Je vais enfin faire une truc utile dans ma vie…je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger… »

Sasuke ne comprenait rien. C'est quand il sentit que son sabre glisser dans son fourreau qu'il réalisa. Mais il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. Quand il regarda à nouveau Naruto, celui-ci lui faisait une grand sourire, sincère…mais tellement triste. Alors l'éclat qui brillait dans ses grands yeux bleus s'éteignit subitement, son regard se vida. Même si son sourire restait accroché à ses lèvres, le brun sentit que ses muscles se relâchaient. La main qui avait agrippé son col retomba mollement sur sa poitrine…près de la lame enfoncée en plein cœur.

Sasuke ne voulait pas y croire. Il enleva rapidement, de sa main tremblante l'arme de son corps. Le sang se répandait rapidement sur ses vêtements et sur le sol.

« - Naruto ? »

« - … »

« - Naruto ?? …Réponds moi…. »

« - … »

« - Naruto je t'en supplie réponds-moi !!!!! » cria tant qu'il pouvait le dernier des Uchiwa

Il avait crié de toutes ses forces, serrant désespérément contre lui le corps inerte de son ami. Mais aucune voix rieuse lui répondit. Pas même un « baka »…il aurait tellement aimé l'entendre ce mot, à cet instant précis. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible…aucun souffle ne s'échappait de sa bouche, aucun battement ne pulsait dans ses veines…

Les larmes affluèrent par milliers sur les joues de l'Uchiwa. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage du blond. Il ne le regardait plus, il passa sa main sur ses paupières et les lui ferma pour toujours. Il avait l'air endormi ainsi, tellement paisible. On croirait presque qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre…

Sasuke le serra contre lui, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, respirant leur odeur, pour la dernière fois. Les larmes coulaient abondamment dans le cou du blond tandis que Sasuke lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre :

« - Baka…baka…pourquoi t'as fait ça ?...Pourquoi ??...Et pourquoi t'es toujours désolé ?...Pourquoi tu fais jamais attention à toi ??...S'il te plait, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me parles encore une fois…ouvre les yeux…je voudrais que tout soit comme avant…tout est de ma faute…pardonne moi…je t'en supplie…dis moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi… »

« - … »

« - Allez, réponds !!! Ouvre les yeux !!! Tu…tu peux pas mourir comme ça, tu dois devenir hokage et réaliser ton rêve !!! »

« - … »

« - Vis…je t'en supplie…vis… »

Sasuke le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme pour empêcher sa chaleur rassurante de le quitter.

« - Tu sais…avant…je croyais que je ne pourrai plus jamais être heureux, parce que j'avais tout perdu…et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie…et tellement de choses ont changé…c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur, je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais, et je savais au fond de moi que si j'écoutais mon cœur, je ne pourrai plus atteindre mon but…alors j'ai choisi de sacrifier mon cœur, mon bonheur, j'ai choisi de te sacrifier toi…mais je regrette tellement, je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…Et tu sais, les liens qui nous unissaient…j'ai jamais réussi à les couper…et je sais pourquoi, je l'ai toujours su…j'ai pas réussi parce que je t'aime, pas comme un ami, pas comme un frère…je t'aime tout court…je t'aime à en mourir…Ce qui m'a aidé à tenir pendant ces deux ans, c'est l'espoir…de te revoir…je t'ai revu, mais trop tard… »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du blond qui dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves ni réveil. Il semblait si proche, pourtant, il ne l'entendait plus…

Il se leva, prenant Naruto dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques pas il leva les yeux. Une silhouette se dessinait devant lui.

« - Sasuke… » murmura l'ombre

Ses deux grands yeux verts s'embuèrent de larmes et se teintèrent de colère.

« - C'est…c'est toi qui l'a tué ? » demanda la voix féminine tremblante

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. C'était impensable. Dire ce qui s'était réellement passé, dire que Naruto avait lui-même mis fin à sa vie c'était comme souiller sa mémoire. Le Naruto qu'ils connaissaient tous n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de tel…Mais savaient-ils seulement qu'il avait fait ça dans le seul et unique but de les protéger ? De toute façon, qui le croirait ? Lui, un traître déserteur…Alors il prit sa décision…

« - Oui…c'est moi qui l'ai tué… »

Ce jour là, sa vie s'était arrêtée, en même temps que celle de l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout, et qu'il venait de perdre…pour toujours…

FIN FLASH BACK

Pour toujours…

* * *

Naruto: Ah ouais...je suis mort...comme ça...  
Kams: Ben oui...t'avais pas remarqué?  
Sasuke: Quand on est mort on ne le remarque pas...patate  
Kams: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?  
Sasuke:...Pfff dépité  
Naruto: Mais ze suis content, Sasuke il m'aimeuuuuhhh!!  
Sasuke: Tu croyais quoi baka?  
Naruto: yeux larmoyants, puppy eyes dogs no jutsu Ben...  
Sasuke: Arggghhh, arrêtes tus sais bien que je résiste pas!!  
Naruto: Ben, oui, c'est pour ça que je le fais!  
Sasuke: Teme...  
Kams: Oh là, on se calme...Pourquoi ca finit toujours en pugilas avec vous? Bon, allez, Naruto, va consoler Sasu-chan et on en parles plus...  
Sakura: On en parle plus hein...oui c'est c'la...gnhinhinhin...Reviewez chers lecteurs!! Tant que vous le pouvez encore!! mwahahahahaha!! rire démoniaque et finit par s'étrangler, pitoyable... 


	7. Chapitre 7: L'instant magique

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

_L'instant magique_

L'image de Naruto lui souriait, tendrement...son visage se dessinait parfaitement sur l'eau claire du lac…ses yeux scintillaient et faisaient pâlir d'envie les plus merveilleux lagons. Sasuke contemplait ce reflet et tendit la main pour effleurer cette peau si douce…mais quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface glacée du lac, une onde vint altérer le reflet…et son propre visage succéda à cette merveilleuse hallucination.

Il se prit la réalité en pleine face. Naruto était mort, il y a de ça trois ans. Et personne, personne ne pourrait jamais le faire revenir. Il lança de toutes ses forces une pierre dans l'eau comme pour la punir d'avoir reflété une si belle image. Ses larmes s'échappaient douloureusement de ses yeux déjà rougis par de précédents pleurs…Combien de larmes avait-il pu verser depuis ce jour ? Il ne les comptaient plus…à quoi bon…

Naruto observait toujours la scène depuis sa cachette. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude du brun. Lui qui avait l'air si froid, si glacial, si…méchant…était-ce la même personne qu'il avait en face de lui ? Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question parce qu'autre chose lui occupa l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Il savait que Sasuke avait vu ses parents mourir mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'anéantissement. Il paraissait complètement détruit…

Son bon cœur légendaire força le blond à quitter sa rassurante cachette. Il s'approcha silencieusement de l'Uchiwa qui ressemblait plus à cet instant à un petit garçon malheureux qu'à un assassin. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et demanda :

« - Sasuke ?...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le brun tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux noirs avaient l'air si tristes, des sillons de larmes balafraient ses joues d'albâtre. Il avait l'air paniqué.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille…je t'en prie…laisse-moi en paix…s'il te plait… »

_Toi aussi tu n'est qu'un fantôme, un fantôme qui vient hanter mes pensées…tu…tu n'existes pas…Ce n'est pas déjà assez d'être rongé par le remords et la culpabilité ? Alors pourquoi continues-tu à venir me rappeler ce que je voudrais par-dessus tout oublier ?_

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul. Naruto était stupéfait, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareille. Il pensait plus tôt qu'il allait se faire jeter…

Il se rapprocha alors de Sasuke, s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et lui parla :

« - Hé…ça va aller…C'est ce que t'a dit Sakura qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Fais pas attention…Elle est…tellement différente de celle que je connaissais…Je crois que je me suis trompée sur son compte et… »

Mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, il le repoussa violement, à tel point que Naruto tomba à terre, sans rien comprendre. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et avait repris son habituel masque froid, quoique visiblement déformé par la colère

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » le brun venait de comprendre que le Naruto en face de lui n'était pas une hallucination de plus…il était bien réel

« - Je… »

« - Tu m'espionnes ? »

« - Non, c'est juste que… »

« - TA GUEULE !!! »

Naruto était soufflé. C'était la première fois que Sasuke s'adressait à lui de cette manière. Il sentit les larmes monter…Il était son meilleur ami…Finalement, il s'était fait jeter…

Cependant, Naruto réalisa que le Sasuke qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas le Sasuke qu'il connaissait, celui qui le traitait de baka(1) , de dobe(2)…c'était une autre personne…Alors il se ressaisit, se mit debout et décida de lui répondre du tac au tac

« - Nan, c'est toi qui vas te la fermer !!! J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux !! Je suis venu ici parce que je m'inquiétais de savoir où tu étais !! »

« - Ben voyons, tu t'inquiètes, la bonne blague !! Ou alors t'avais peur que je te poignarde dans ton sommeil peut-être ? »

« - Ecoutes…Je vais te dire une chose…Tu t'appelles Sasuke, tu ressembles à Sasuke, tu as la même voix que lui…mais ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas lui !! Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur en te libérant…pas pour les raisons que Sakura crie à qui veut l'entendre…mais parce que le Sasuke que je voulais libérer, c'était mon coéquipier, mon rival, mon meilleur ami !! Alors maintenant qu'on est là, on va essayer de se supporter…c'est tout !! Compris ? »

« - … »

« - Tu ne fais que lui ressembler…Je suis stupide de m'être laissé tromper…Sans doute que tu penses la même chose pour moi, mais ça me dérange pas, dès que je peux, je me casse d'ici !!! »

Naruto était passablement énervé, mais au fond de lui, il était triste parce que une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire…

Naruto partit bille en tête vers le campement, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke abasourdi. Il s'était pris toutes les paroles de Naruto en pleine face, comme ça, sans pouvoir rien faire ou au moins se protéger…Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de savoir que le blond le voyait comme une copie ratée ? Peut être parce que justement, ce petit blond qui lui parlait ressemblait tellement à Naruto…non, il ne faisait pas que lui ressembler, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ETAIT Naruto…

Il se résigna finalement à suivre l'Uzumaki qui avait déjà presque disparu de son champ de vision. Après une demi heure de marche, ils atteignirent le campement. Sakura était autour du feu et se retourna vivement quand les deux garçons arrivèrent. Elle se leva d'un bond et sauta littéralement dans les bras de Naruto

« - Naruto !! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose !! »

« - Ouais… »

La kunoichi se détacha rapidement du blond. Celui-ci ne la regardait même pas. Il lui avait répondu avec une froideur dont seul Sasuke était capable.

D'un geste irrité, il repoussa la rose qui ne comprenait rien.

« - Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué…mangez sans moi » dit calmement l'Uzumaki en se dirigeant vers le sac qui lui servait de lit.

Il voulait tout laisser derrière lui, ses pensées, le monde où il était, ses « coéquipiers ». Le sommeil lui procura cet éphémère oubli.

Sasuke voulait tout laisser derrière lui, ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments. Le sommeil lui apporta ce réconfort…

Mais cet instant de répit fut de courte durée. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, un léger vent agitait les branchages, faisait voler des feuilles. Là où ils avaient fait le feu, il ne restait plus que des cendres.Tout était calme, désespérément calme…

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il trouva rapidement quoi. Un lit avait perdu son occupant, en effet la couche de Naruto était vide. Il se leva, scruta les alentours et posa sa main sur le lit de Naruto. La toile était froide, signe qu'il était parti depuis longtemps. Alors sans savoir pourquoi, il décida d'aller le chercher.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, bravant le froid, mais il le faisait…il ne savait pas pourquoi il allait dans cette direction, mais ses pieds avançaient tout seuls, comme guidés par une force mystérieuse. Ses pas le menèrent au même endroit qu'il y a quelques heures. Le lac à la cascade. Mais cet endroit qu'il avait trouvé si triste, était à présent…

…féerique…

La lune se reflétait sur le lac, les étoiles scintillaient à la surface de l'eau...De petits grains de lumière volaient tout autour du lac, comme des petites lucioles, enveloppant chaque rocher, chaque arbre, chaque plante, chaque corps. Une douce chaleur se diffusait depuis un point au milieu du lac…

Mais en y regardant de plus près, le « point » au milieu du lac d'où semblait partir la lumière était en fait une personne. Et la douce lumière n'était autre que du cakra qui se répandait à la surface de l'eau. Le bruit léger de la cascade résonnait dans la nuit.

L'obscurité seulement dissipée par la lumière de la lune ne permettait pas de distinguer nettement l'identité de la personne qui se tenait au milieu de lac. Il semblait à Sasuke qu'il s'agissait d'une ombre, une silhouette divinement gracieuse qui dansait, semblant effleurer l'eau de ses pieds…L'eau elle-même l'enveloppait, dansant avec cette silhouette, défiant la gravité, dessinant des volutes dans le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Le chakra rouge tournoyait de la même façon que l'eau, imitant ses mouvements, flirtant avec elle. Les deux fluides s'unissaient puis se séparaient alternativement dans un ballet onirique, magique, irréel…

Sasuke était captivé par ce spectacle. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais quand il croisa alors les yeux d'un bleu intense de la silhouette, il se sentit chavirer, le monde autour de lui s'évanouit. Des cheveux d'or encadraient le visage de la silhouette, comme une auréole. Les gouttes d'eau qui s'y déposaient les faisaient briller comme mille diamants, puis elles se transformaient en perles de nacre lorsqu'elle glissait sur sa peau nue.

Naruto n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon, pour pouvoir effectuer ses mouvements avec plus de facilité. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'il effectuait les mêmes gestes. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra, dont la majorité se répandait aux alentours, mais il persévérait.

Trois signes composés…

« - Vert, serpent, Sud… »

Suivis de trois autres

« - Renard, opale, zéro… »

Le chakra se mit uniformément en mouvement, décrivant un tourbillon autour de l'Uzumaki. La pression s'intensifia. Il tendit les mains devant lui, et le chakra se concentra en une sphère tourbillonnante.

Le souffle faisait voleter ses cheveux, la sphère enfla jusqu'à atteindre un mètre de diamètre. Quand il ne put plus tenir davantage, il écarta les bras

« - Ouverture !!! »

Une déflagration se produisit, d'une puissance telle que Sasuke fut obligé de se cacher derrière un arbre pour ne pas être touché par le souffle.

A présent le chakra n'était plus rassurant, il était agressif, brûlant, dangereux. Sasuke eut un haut le cœur car cette sensation lui rappelait tellement une certaine journée qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir vécue. Derrière le tronc, il devait plisser les yeux pour continuer à voir. Comment Naruto pouvait-il résister à tant de pression ?

Et puis soudain, plus rien. Tout redevint calme et silencieux. Plus aucune trace de chakra…comme si…rien ne s'était passé…

Naruto était debout au milieu du lac, le regard dans le vide. Il marcha un peu chancelant vers un gros rocher qui dépassait de la surface de l'eau et s'assit lourdement dessus. Il haletait, il semblait complètement épuisé. Après un moment où il ne bougea pas d'un iota, il donna subitement un coup de poing à la surface de ce même rocher. Le poing serré, les traits crispés, il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main saignait suite au choc.

« - Merde !! »

Seul, assis sur son rocher, Naruto s'énervait tout seul. Il prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains, les porta à sa bouche et se passa l'eau glacée sur le visage. Il se sentait un peu mieux…un peu seulement…Il essaya de se calmer, puis finalement exécuta un de ses jutsus (3) de prédilection, j'ai nommé le kage bunshin (4).

Deux clones apparurent devant lui.

« - Henge no jutsu ! » (5)

Les deux clones aux cheveux blonds se métamorphosèrent soudain en une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et un garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Il portaient la même tenue d'anbu que Naruto…Ils souriaient…

Naruto les regarda sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard était empli d'une tristesse infinie…et surtout de nostalgie

Sasuke s'était un peu avancé pour mieux voir. Il fut abasourdi quand il vit les deux clones de Naruto se transformer en Sakura et lui…Ils avaient l'air tellement différents…et Naruto ne les regardait pas comme il le regardait lui…Le silence pesant de la nuit lui permit d'entendre la discussion que tenait la blond avec les deux clones :

« - Salut… » commença Naruto sans entrain

« - … »

« - Ouais…je sais…vous pouvez pas me répondre…Tant pis… »

« - … »

« - Je me suis loupé…encore une fois…Je crois que t'avais raison Sasuke, je suis vraiment un raté… »

Une larme coula sur la peau hâlée de l'Uzumaki, larme qu'il essuya bien vite. Le cœur du brun se serra.

« - Je sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à vous retrouver…Je suis coincé dans ce monde de merde…Il est tellement…bizarre, si vous saviez… »

« - … »

« - Sakura…je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…j'étais tellement content que tu sortes enfin avec moi que j'ai…enfin on…Bref, c'était une erreur, je m'en rends compte, en fait je crois que t'es plus comme la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eue… »

« - … »

« - Sasuke…Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour t'entendre dire une seule fois « baka »…tu sais je m'énervais à chaque fois, mais c'était comme un jeu…je me rends compte maintenant que ça me manque en fait…maintenant que je ne pourrai sûrement plus revenir… »

« - … »

« - Il parait que je suis mort dans ce monde…Même qu'il parait que c'est toi qui m'as tué, enfin le toi d'ici…au début je le croyais pas mais…_sa_ façon de parler, _son_ regard…_Il_ n'a rien a voir avec toi… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - … »

« - …J'ai…peur…J'aimerai tellement n'avoir jamais fait cette mission…on aurait été tous ensemble à Ichiraku, manger des ramens, et puis on serait allés aux source chaudes, on se serait entraînés comme au bon vieux temps et… »

Ses larmes coulaient abondamment maintenant.

« - Vous me manquez tellement… »

« - … »

« - …Pfff…Je suis vraiment trop con…Je parle à des clones…des coquilles vides !!! »

Il lança une pierre sur les deux clones qui s'évanouirent instantanément dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Naruto se recroquevilla et prit son visage dans ses mains…Plus loin, derrière un buisson, un certain brun était anéanti. Les paroles de Naruto à son encontre, parce que c'était de lui qu'il parlait, avaient eu l'effet d'un poignard, même pire…si ça existe…

C'était évident, Naruto aimait beaucoup Sakura et Sasuke, mais il s'agissait d'autres personnes…et pour ceux de ce monde, il n'avait que du mépris…

_Ca fait tellement mal…Peut-on être jaloux de soi-même ?_

(1), (2) : Idiot, abruti

(3) : technique

(4) : Multiclonage (VF) ou clone d'ombre

(5) : Technique de transformation


	8. Chapitre 8: Le miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

_Le miroir_

Sasuke se laissa tomber à terre, sous le choc. Une branche craqua sous son poids, émettant un petit crissement.

Naruto se leva d'un bond, les sens aux aguets. Après avoir scruté l'obscurité de longues secondes il demanda

« - Qui est là ? Montrez-vous… »

Pas de réponse bien sûr…

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, pour ce qui est de la discrétion, c'était raté.

Un sifflement passa près de l'oreille du blond…suivi d'un brut sec. Quand Naruto se retourna, c'était pour voir un kunai planté dans la roche un peu plus loin. Quelques millimètres et c'était dans sa tête qu'il était planté. D'un geste rapide et calculé, il ramassa ses affaires et rejoignit immédiatement la berge. Il courut pour se mettre à couvert dans les fourrées et analyser la situation. Il entendait clairement des mouvements dans les branchages. C'était une rumeur floue, omniprésente, on ne pouvait pas clairement dire d'où elle provenait. Et c'était justement cette impossibilité à déterminer sa nature qui rendait l'ambiance aussi oppressante. Naruto jetait des coups d'œil furtifs dans toutes les directions, chaque bruit attirait son attention, même le plus anodin bruissement des feuilles portées par le vent.

Sasuke ne comprenait rien. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir le kunai, d'où venait-il ? Il avit rapidement activé son sharingan, et balayait maintenant la forêt de ses yeux. Son cœur battait à la chamade, lui se savait en relative sécurité, mais ce kunai, il l'avait vu effleurer la joue de Naruto, et cette même scène passait et repassait à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il essayait en même temps de trouver la position de l'ennemi d'après la trajectoire du kunai. Il se demandait en même temps comment allait Naruto, il l'avait perdu de vue depuis que ce dernier avait foncé dans les fourrées pour se cacher. Il ne sentait plus son chakra. Il n'y avait que deux solutions, soit il avait réussi à se cacher en dissimulant son chakra par la même occasion, soit son corps n'est plus en état d'émettre du chakra parce qu'il est…Sasuke se secoua vivement la tête, il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un nouveau kunai qui vint érafler son bras, laissant sur ce dernier une longue estafilade de sang. Il se recula pour se cacher, se tenant l'avant-bras blessé. Les liquide carmin maculait sa manche et suintait à travers ses doigts serrés pour arrêter l'hemorragie.

Soudain il sentit qu'on l'attirait en arrière et qu'on exerçait une forte pression sur sa gorge, écrasant littéralement sa jugulaire. Sa tête heurta le sol douloureusement. Il cligna des yeux et quand il prit enfin conscience de son environnement il constata que deux orbes azur le fixait dans l'obscurité. D'ailleurs ces deux orbes appartenaient à un corps sui se trouvait précisément à califourchon sur lui.

« - C'est toi qui a essayé de me tuer !! » murmura Naruto

« - … »

Sasuke était trop surpris pour répondre…et puis sa situation était relativement…gênante…

« - Réponds enfoiré !!! » cracha le blond, toujours à vois relativement basse

« - Non. Lâche moi… » parvint difficilement à articuler le brun dont la trachée commençait à être sérieusement compressée, l'empêchant progressivement de respirer

Naruto délia un peu son étreinte, mais il garda tout de même sa main plaquée à la gorge de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci sentait le pouls du blond contre sa peau, il était au moins aussi paniqué que lui. Sasuke avança son avant bras pour que le blond puisse apercevoir la blessure à la faible lumière de la lune. Dès que les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur la blessure, son regard s'adoucit, sa poigne se relâcha et il regarda Sasuke, d'un air inquiet cette fois.

« - Tu me crois maintenant ? » Dit Sasuke

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se releva (pour le plus grand bonheur d'un certain brun), tendit la main à l'Uchiwa pour l'aider à se relever et regarda autour de lui.

« - Le kunai t'a pas loupé hein ? » demanda Naruto

« - Non, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Je crois que ça venait de l'Est »

« - Ouais. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ont l'air nombreux, j'ai entendu pas mal de déplacements…Hé mais au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? »

Bénie soit la nuit, elle cache le rouge d'une manière formidable…

Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question, un troisième kunai venait de se planter dans un arbre à proximité d'eux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis partirent en courant. C'était suicidaire de rester en plein milieu de la clairière ils étaient trop visibles. Sans armes, seuls face à un groupe, dans la nuit, leurs chances étaient plus que limitées. Même les plus brillants ninjas peuvent succomber à une embuscade judicieusement tendue. Ils sautaient rapidement d'arbre en arbre vers le campement.

« - Faut prévenir Sakura, on doit partir immédiatement. Vu comment ils visent, ça ne doit pas être des ninjas trop forts, sans doute des voleurs, on devrait pouvoir les semer rapidement » dit le blond

« - Hn »

« - Sasuke ? »

« - Ouais ? »

« - T'es sûr que ça va ? Ton bras… » demanda l'Uzumaki, mi gêné, mi inquiet

« - Ca va merci… »

Le ton était sec, beaucoup trop sec au goût du brun. Il était tellement heureux que Naruto ne le traite pas en assassin…Il était persuadé que si Naruto se montrait gentil avec lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'il lui rappelait le Sasuke qu'il avait vu en clone tout à l'heure. Pour cacher sa gêne, il se cacha derrière son habituel masque froid…

Ils arrivèrent vite au campement. Sakura dormait encore. Une fois réveillée, ils plièrent bagage rapidement. En cinq minutes ils étaient partis.

Sakura traînait un peu, elle n'a pas dû apprécier de se faire réveiller comme ça…mais bon, tant pis, la faim justifie les moyens…

Au petit matin, ils arrivèrent dans un village isolé. Il avait toutefois l'air accueillant. Le groupe décida de se rendre aux sources chaudes pour éventuellement prendre une bonne douche. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'auberge, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés un instant.

L'équipe se sépara en deux groupes. Sakura prit à gauche vers le bain des femmes, Naruto et Sasuke prirent à droite, vers le bain de hommes.

Vêtus d'une simple serviette, ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée des bains qui étaient envahie par une épaisse fumée de vapeur d'eau. Mais bientôt les serviettes glissèrent et ils entrèrent dans l'eau claire et chaude en tenue d'adam.

Les deux garçons se tenaient chacun à une extrémité du bain. Sasuke avait les bras croisés et avait de grandes difficultés à paraître normal. Il faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs, arborait un air froid néanmoins teinté de rougeurs prononcées sur le haut de ses joues…tant pis il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'est à cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité…C'est vrai, il faisait vraiment très chaud…(mouais, genre c'est le bain…)

De son côté, Naruto avait croisé lui aussi les bras mais semblait pensif (c'est trop fort, Naruto est l'innocence incarnée…). Il repensait à l'épisode de la veille. L'attaque avait été si soudaine. Il n'avait rien entendu…en même temps, il avait été sans doute absorbé par son jutsu de porte dimensionnelle…Il y avait tellement cru, mis tout son chakra et son énergie dans cette technique…technique qui, il le savait était voué à l'échec en raison de ses médiocres capacités en fuuin jutsu (techniques de sceaux). Naruto ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans sa légendaire détermination…Mais après coup, il lui est apparu que revoir ses amis en illusion, après un cuisant échec, avait été beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La nostalgie s'était emparée de lui et avait failli le submerger…il s'était senti flancher, mais ça n'arriverait plus…il devait se le jurer…pour eux…

Naruto était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Sasuke n'avait pas pu laisser sa tête détournée plus longtemps. Il promenait à présent un regard timide sur le corps de son coéquipier…La vapeur l'empêchait néanmoins de voir plus bas que les hanches…(oh c'est ballot !)Mais qu'importe, le torse hâlé et finement musclé du blond était déjà un pur supplice. Ne parlons même pas de gouttes qui s'amusaient à dévaler les courbes du jeune homme…

Sasuke avait toujours en souvenir le Naruto d'il y a trois ans. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui avait trois ans de plus, et était à la fois semblable et différent. Semblable parce qu'il avait toujours cet air enfantin et innocent, ses grands yeux bleus qui se posaient sur les gens avec un air rieur. Différent parce qu'il était maintenant un jeune homme, ce n'était plus un corps d'adolescent, mais celui d'un homme ; des yeux rieurs, certes, mais on y pouvait voir que ces yeux avaient vécus, ils avaient plus de maturité…et surtout ces mêmes yeux exhalaient une sorte de sensualité torride qu'il n'avait jamais vu briller dans les yeux du petit garçon qu'il avait connu. Cette flamme l'étonnait, elle lui conférait cette attitude involontairement provocante qui contrastait tant avec la candeur de ses traits…La tentation revêt parfois les habits de la blanche colombe…

Lors de leur promenade, les yeux onyx du brun rencontrèrent le tatouage si énigmatique de Naruto. La tristesse passa dans ses yeux, non, Naruto n'avait pas changé, il portait toujours en lui le démon renard…démon qui lui avait coûté la vie…

Depuis un petit moment, Naruto avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ne bougeait pas. Cette attitude si calme de la part du ninja le plus turbulent de Konoha intrigua Sasuke. Pourtant, alors qu'il le regardait avec insistance, Naruto sembla sortir de ses pensées, captant par la même occasion que Sasuke le regardait fixement.

Une fraction de seconde, des yeux bien entraînés auraient pu apercevoir une rougeur passer sur les joues d'un certain blond…

« - Désolé, je discutais… » répondit évasivement Naruto à la question muette du brun.

« - Tu discutais ? »

« - Oui…Avec Kyuubi »

« - Tu peux « discuter » avec lui ? »

« - Bien sûr ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

La question de l'Uzumaki était appuyée d'un regard inquisiteur. Il faisait référence à la fois où le brun avait pénétré sans y avoir été invité dans l'antre du démon.

« - Si. Mais je ne vous savais pas aussi proches… » dit Sasuke de façon faussement désinvolte

« - Ben tu te trompais »

Le ton du blond était sec et cassant…il était visiblement irrité.

D'ailleurs, Naruto attrapa la serviette, la remit autour de sa taille et sortit rapidement du bain.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais à cet instant, il se précipita vers le bord et attrapa la main de Naruto. Celui-ci se retourna, étonné. Il allait lui lancer une réflexion bien sentie quand il remarqua le regard que Sasuke posait sur lui. Il était empli de tristesse, presque du regret. C'était indéfinissable. Alors Naruto abandonna toute colère.

« - Je…je crois qu'il faut partir. Mieux vaut ne pas s'arrêter trop longtemps… » bredouilla l'Uzumaki

Sasuke baissa les yeux, et prit la suite du blond. Apparemment celui-ci était trop absorbé par les poursuivants pour creuser plus loin la question de pourquoi Sasuke se trouvait au lac en même temps que lui…tant mieux, il n'aurait pas su donner une réponse tangible…

Ils retrouvèrent Sakura à la sortie des bains. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et prirent la route vers le Nord. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, tout ce qui leur importait c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de Konoha. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru un jour devoir fuir ce village qu'il aimait tant…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande plaine bordée par les montagnes. Après deux heures de marches, ils s'engagèrent dans une vallée. Une rivière turbulente courait entre les deux versants. Ils longèrent cette rivière et arrivèrent à l'endroit où elle débouchait. Des rapides suivis d'une chute d'eau vertigineuse. Ils remarquèrent une sorte de petit sentier qui sillonnait vers le bas. Sûrement un passage pour traverser la cascade. Ils s'engagèrent en file indienne dans l'étroit chemin et commencèrent à descendre. Leurs visages étaient éclaboussés par les fines gouttelettes de la chute d'eau à quelques mètres d'eux. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait en contre bas ainsi que la fraîcheur de la cascade étaient particulièrement vivifiants.

A une épingle à cheveux, Naruto crut distinguer un petit reflet dans un renfoncement de la roche. Instinctivement il se dirigea dans sa direction.

« - Naruto, où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Sakura d'une voix suraiguë

« - Je reviens, je vais vérifier un truc. Attendez moi là »

« - Hé mais attend on… »

Mais, trop tard, le blond était déjà parti.

Naruto s'aperçut rapidement que ce qu'il avait pris pour un simple renfoncement était en fait beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'agissait en fait d'une grotte. Il faisait très sombre et très froid aussi. Naruto allait faire demi-tour quand le même petit reflet attira à nouveau son attention. Il semblait provenir du fond de la grotte. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le bruit de la chute d'eau s'atténuait, remplacé par le silence.

Quand il arriva au bout, il pénétra dans une sorte d'antichambre une peu plus spacieuse. L'endroit était magnifique. Des stalactites tombaient du plafond et les parois étaient rendues luisantes par l'eau de roche. Il se serait cru dans une caverne entièrement faite de cristal. Les murs, le plafond, scintillaient d'une étrange lumière bleutée qui semblait venir de nulle part…

Naruto remarqua une épaisse plaque de glace sur la paroi devant lui. Cette plaque ressemblait à un miroir tellement la glace était transparente et pure, de l'eau ruisselait à sa surface. Il remarqua cependant un détail qui l'intrigua. Le reflet provenait de cette plaque, pourtant aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la grotte, tout était sombre. En fait, on dirait que la lumière venait de la plaque de glace elle-même.

Il s'approcha d'elle et comme attiré par une force invisible, il ne put s'empêcher de poser le bout de ses doigts sur sa surface.

Etrangement, celle-ci n'était pas froide. Il contemplait son reflet sur la surface gelée. Il était déformé. Il semblait plus petit, et…son reflet lui souriait ?

Naruto s'écarta rapidement, assez surpris. Une voix cristalline résonna alors dans l'antichambre. Elle semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Il se retourna, regardant autour de lui :

« - Non, regarde par ici… »

Naruto fixa à nouveau l'étrange miroir. Le Naruto qui l'observait semblait lui parler…non, il lui parlait

« - Tu as peur ? »

Naruto hocha la tête de droite à gauche sans grande conviction.

« - Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Tu n'a rien à craindre, je suis toi… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ne me dis pas que tu es encore étonné ? Tu sais bien pourtant ce qui est arrivé quand tu as changé de dimension… »

« - Euh…oui…mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que son reflet vous parle… »

« - Qui t'as dit que je ne suis qu'un reflet ? »

« - …Ben… »

« - En tous cas je suis ravi de te rencontrer !! Je ne pensais pas te voir, mais finalement ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça… »

« - Et tu es… »

« - Je viens de le dire, je suis TOI. Enfin, disons que je suis le toi de cette dimension »

« - Hein ? Mais, t'es pas censé être… »

« - Mort ? Oui… » le Naruto en vis-à-vis prononça ces paroles d'un air totalement détaché, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps

« - Ahhh… »

« - On est une seule et même personne Naruto, si on peut se voir c'est perce que nos chakras entrent en résonance par ton collier »

Le « reflet » pointa quelque chose dans sa direction. Naruto baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et remarqua que le cristal du collier scintillait légèrement.

« - Dis moi…Tu sais pour les dimensions ? » dit le « reflet »

« - Oui. J'ai…j'ai vu un petit garçon qui m'en a parlé. C'est toi qui l'as envoyé ? »

« - Non »

« - … »

« - J'imagine qu'il ne t'as pas parlé du principal ? »

« - Euh…le principal ? »

« - Il y a une infinité de dimension. Et dans chacune d'elle, il y a une « version » de toi, de tes amis, des villages…etc. Mais ces dimensions ne sont pas indépendantes comme tu pourrais le croire. Elles sont maintenues cohérentes par « les clefs ». Leur chakra assure la stabilité des dimensions. Mais si dans un des mondes une des clefs vient à mourir, les dimensions deviennent instables et s'effondrent les une sur les autres. »

« - Tu dis que les clefs peuvent…mourir ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Mais comment ça se fait ? »

« - Parce que les clefs ne sont pas des objets, mais des personnes…Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Naruto réfléchit un instant, fixant le regard de sa réplique. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent

« - Attends, ne me dis pas que…. » s'exclama Naruto

« - Si, nous sommes les clefs. C'est parce que je suis mort que tout a basculé… »

« - C'est Sasuke n'est-ce pas ? C'est cet enfoiré qui… »

« - Ne parle pas trop vite, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois… »

« - Ben justement, j'aimerais bien comprendre, je suis balancé dans un monde que je ne connais pas… »

« - Tu le connais… »

« - Oui, ben, ne joue pas sur les mots hein ! »

« - Ca a déjà commencé… »

« - ??? »

« - Toutes les dimensions vont périr, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à fusionner totalement. A ce moment là tout sera anéanti. »

« - Combien de temps il reste ? »

« - La fusion sera achevée quand les 7 planètes entreront dans un alignement parfait »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

Soudain, le reflet s'immobilisa. Il semblait regarder quelque chose dans le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci se retourna et scruta l'obscurité.

« - Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Mais une chose très importante. Si tu revois le petit garçon, ne le croit surtout pas !! »

« - ??? »

« - Tu me fais confiance ? »

« - Oui »

Le reflet leva le pouce en faisant la pose du nice guy en y ajoutant un sourire resplendissant. L'instant d'après il avait disparu.

« - Hé attends !!! » cria Naruto

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Naruto fit volte-face.

« - Naruto ? » appela une voix féminine

« - Ouais, je suis là !! »

« - A qui tu parlais ? »

« - Personne. On y va ? »

« - Ben, oui, on attendait plus que toi ! »

Le blond se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir jeté un ultime coup d'œil vers l'étrange miroir. Celui-ci était redevenu une simple plaque de glace…

Sakura sortit de la grotte la première. Quand Naruto passa devant Sasuke il croisa son regard. Un regard profond et pénétrant pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas cru un mot à son petit baratin. Naruto n'avait jamais été très doué pour les mensonges…Naruto avala sa salive et sortit à son tour de la grotte.

Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté ce weekend…ahhhh fin des vacances…dommage…


	9. Chapitre 9: Trahison

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

_Trahison_

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, ils étaient arrivés en bas de la chute d'eau. Ils longèrent un petit moment encore la rivière qui s'était assagie et décidèrent de planter le bivouac dans un petit endroit abrité du vent.

La soirée se passa sans encombres. Sasuke ne parla pas. Sakura parla trop. Naruto n'écoutait pas. Ils se couchèrent quand la lune commençait à se lever et sombrèrent immédiatement dans un profond sommeil. La nuit précédente avait été courte pour tout le monde.

Naruto marchait sur un chemin de lumière, bordé par des cristaux géants et multicolores. Il était seul et sa voix faisait écho.

« - Y'a quelqu'un ?...quelqu'un…quelqu'un…quelqu'un…Héoh !!!...oh…oh…oh… »

Aucun bruit. Juste le silence. Le grand vide.

Un rire d'enfant résonna soudain. Naruto tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir une petite silhouette disparaître derrière un cristal.

« - Attends !!! »

Et Naruto recommença sa course. Il était éreinté. Heureusement la course ne dura pas longtemps car le petit garçon s'arrêta bien vite.

« - Où est-ce que je suis ? » Demanda Naruto

« - Dans un rêve… »

« - Un rêve ? Et la dernière fois, c'était un rêve aussi ? »

« - Non, mais moi je suis toujours avec toi… »

« - Ahhh…Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas tout dit la dernière fois…Pourquoi tu me caches des choses importantes ? Tu est censé m'aider »

Le petit garçon fit alors un sourire malsain. Une sorte de rictus fourbe. L'instant d'après se dressait à sa place un serpent pourvu de trois têtes.

« - Peut-être en sais tu trop après tout… »

Naruto fit un pas en arrière, horrifié.

« - Mais il est trop tard gamin…Tu ne peux plus rien faire, il avait déjà tout prévu… »

« - De qui tu parles » demanda Naruto qui tentait de reprendre un peu de consistance

« - Madara… »

« - Le fondateur du clan Uchiwa ? »

« - Il a tout planifié…y compris ta mort… »

« - Ma mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… »

« - C'est lui qui t'as poussé à mettre fin à ta vie…il t'a fait voir les pires images pour te faire comprendre que de toute façon, l'unique solution était la mort…En mourant, tu as fait s'effondrer les dimensions, et tu ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cela… »

« - Il est pas très malin ton Madara, si les dimensions fusionnent, tout va disparaître, lui y compris »

« - Le pouvoir du Sharingan dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer…Une fois que les dimensions auront fusionné, il règnera sur le monde…il est le maître du temps et de l'espace…La puissance des Uchiwa renaîtra enfin… »

« - Vous n'êtes tous que des tarés !!! »

Le serpent fonça sur lui. Naruto esquiva tant bien que mal, mais le reptile était rapide. A plusieurs reprises, il sentit ses crocs se refermer sur sa chair. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, son souffle devenait court, il suffoquait…l'effet du poison…

Naruto…

Quelqu'un l'appelait…loin très loin… Mais il avait envie de se raccrocher à cette voix…c'était sa seule chance…

Petit à petit ses sens lui revinrent, il lui sembla qu'on le secouait. Quand il reprit pleinement conscience de son environnement il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit et que Sasuke le secouait tant qu'il pouvait…Naruto était encore dans les vapes

« - Sasuke ? Quoi…je…hein… »

« - Ca va ? »

La question surprit Naruto, mais pas autant que la nette lueur d'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du brun.

« - Oui, je…je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar… »

« - Ah oui ? Eh ben il était violent ton cauchemar. Tu tremblais comme une feuille, tu gémissais de douleur et t'es en nage…T'es sûr que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? »

« - Oui oui .. » répondit machinalement l'Uzumaki

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son coéquipier. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar ordinaire, mais il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé…

Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait un peu repris ses esprits, une question envahit sa tête. Le serpent a dit que c'est ce Madara qui l'avait poussé à se suicider…Ce n'était donc pas Sasuke qui l'avait tué…Le serpent n'avait pas menti sur les dimensions, pourquoi aurait-il menti pour cette information ? Mais comme une question en appelle toujours une autre, il se demanda alors pourquoi Sasuke n'avait rien dit, pourquoi il s'était laissé condamner à mort sans rien dire…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui poser la question car il venait de remarquer un petit détail…

« - Sasuke ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Sakura…Elle est où ? »

Sasuke tourna la tête et fut visiblement surpris de ne pas voir la jeune fille dans son lit.

« - Je…je ne sais pas, elle était là quand je suis allé te réveiller… »

« - Je suis là… »

Une voix féminine bien connue venait de s'élever. Celle-ci poursuivit

« - Je t'avais bien dit Sasuke que tu paierais un jour pour ce que tu as fait… »

Sasuke avait les yeux agrandis, pour la première fois, il semblait paniqué.

« - Sakura…arrêtes…je t'en prie… » murmura Sasuke

« - Tu m'en prie ? Hahahaha, laisse-moi rire !! Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa qui m'implore ? Non, Sasuke, c'est trop tard !!! »

« - Je te le demande…pas pour moi, mais pour Naruto… »

« - Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! » intervint Naruto

« - Quoi ? Tu veux parler de cette imitation, cette pâle copie toute moche ? Pourquoi j'aurais pitié de lui ? Parce qu'il lui ressemble, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas le Naruto qu'on a connu. Pour moi, Naruto est mort, et c'est toi qui l'a tué… »

« - Sakura, arrêtes non, c'est… »

« - Sayonara… »

La jeune fille disparut dans les fourrées, laissant les deux garçons perplexes.

« - Viens Naruto, faut pas rester là !! » lui cria le brun

« - Hein ? Maiiiiiiiis… »

Sasuke venait de lui empoigner le bras, l'attirant à sa suite…et heureusement, car à la place où se trouvait Naruto quelques secondes auparavant, un kunai muni d'un note explosive détonna.

« - Ah, ils ont perfectionné leurs techniques… » railla l'Uchiwa

« - Sasuke, attends, il faut allez chercher Sakura ! »

Le brun se stoppa et regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

« - Mais tu ne comprends pas ? »

« - … »

« - Sakura nous a trahis Naruto !! Elle cherche à nous tuer !!! »

« - Comment… » commença Naruto complètement perdu et réalisant sa naïveté

« - Elle vient de confirmer mes soupçons. L'attaque de l'autre nuit, c'était elle, mais elle a échoué. Elle veut ma mort, et elle n'en a rien à faire de toi… »

« - … »

Naruto ne répondit rien, dépité. Trahi par sa meilleure amie, il avait honte…

Ils s'élancèrent dans les arbres, mais après à peine quelques mètres, il furent stoppés par un groupe d'ennemis qui les encercla rapidement.

« - Du deux contre douze, c'est faisable… » décréta joyeusement Naruto sous le regard pas convaincu de l'Uchiwa.

Au bout de longues minutes de combat, ils arrivèrent enfin à créer une ouverture. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, sachant pertinemment que la chance ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

Les kunais, shurikens et autres armes de jet sifflaient à proximité de leurs oreilles. Malheureusement l'un d'entre eux ne fit pas que siffler et érafla le cou du blond, juste à côté de la carotide. Naruto émit un léger cri de douleur.

« - Ca va ? » demanda Sasuke

« - Ouais, un millimètre en plus et ils me tranchaient la jugulaire. Mais ça va, faut foncer »

Ils doublèrent leur vitesse, ne se retournant pas, traçant dans une direction inconnue. Quand ils furent sûrs que plus personne ne les avaient suivis, ils ralentirent un peu le rythme. Quand le jour commença à pointer ils étaient déjà très loin…et surtout épuisés.

« - On fera une pause dans trois kilomètres » proposa le brun

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Sasuke repartit mais se retourna vers le blond. En effet il lui avait semblé qu'il s'éloignait de lui.

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Naruto avançait lentement, d'ailleurs, il s'appuyait contre le tronc pour marcher. Sasuke se rapprocha

« - Naruto, t'es sûr que ça va ? Si tu veux on fait la pause maintenant… »

« - Ca va, je peux tenir trois kilomètres… »

« - On dirait pas !! »

« - Rhooo, mêle toi de tes affaire Sasuke-teme !! »

« - M'appelle pas comme ça dobe !! »

« - Je t'appelle comme ça si je veux…et…je… »

Naruto sembla perdre l'équilibre. L'instant d'après, ses jambes lâchèrent et Sasuke eut juste le temps de se précipiter vers lui pour amortir sa chute.

Sasuke tenait Naruto dans ses bras. Il était inconscient.

« - Naruto ? Dis moi quelque chose !! »

Le blond ne lui répondit rien. Sasuke constata qu'il transpirait anormalement et que sa respiration était saccadée. Prit d'un doute il souleva délicatement le col montant du blond. Ce qu'il vit lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Il y avait une petite éraflure à première vue sans gravité, mais, cette inoffensive éraflure était teintée de violet et était gonflée. On pouvait voir son sang pulser à vue d'œil

« - Merde, du poison… » siffla Sasuke entre les dents, plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu

Sans hésiter, il prit Naruto dans ses bras et descendit de l'arbre pour se mettre en quête d'un abri pour soigner Naruto.

Il repéra rapidement une espèce de trou dans la roche, suffisamment profond pour pouvoir s'y cacher et y être à l'abri. Sasuke déposa délicatement Naruto sur le sol et alla rapidement chercher quelques branches. Une technique de Katon plus tard, un feu réchauffait la cavité humide. Mais Sasuke n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

En effet, Naruto tremblait de plus en plus, ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur, tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme…et Sasuke sentait la panique l'envahir…

Il s'agenouilla près du blond, lui enleva son armure légère et découvrit son cou. Le poison était localisé sur la plaie, comme si son corps s'efforçait de rejeter et concentrer le poison en un seul endroit sans pouvoir tout à fait l'éliminer.

Sasuke fit alors la seule chose qu'il était possible de faire dans une situation pareille. Il fallait absolument enlever le poison. Il bascula alors la tête de Naruto sur le côté et approcha doucement son visage. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres de sa peau, il se bloqua subitement.

Paralysé, impossible de bouger. Ses lèvres étaient suspendues au-dessus de son cou. Mais sa peau paraissait si fine, si douce. Une douce chaleur exhalait de son corps, il entendait son cœur pulser doucement…et ce parfum, son odeur…tellement ennivrant…

Un frisson de la part du blond le fit sursauter et revenir à la réalité. Il franchit alors la distance qui le séparait de sa peau et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Il aspira le poison, mais à peine celui-ci était-il entré dans sa bouche, qu'il le cracha violemment avec un air effaré.

Le poison était foudroyant. Il aurait tué n'importe qui quasi instantanément…Et pourtant Naruto y avait résisté plusieurs heures avant de s'effondrer. Sasuke était tétanisé à l'idée que le blond ait pu supporter si longtemps un poison si fort.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il recommença la manipulation, se rinçant à chaque fois la bouche avec le peu d'eau qu'il avait. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sentit plus que le goût métallique du sang à la place du goût amer du poison. Il déchira un morceau de vêtement et l'appliqua sur la plaie comme un bandage.

Bien que la plus grosse partie du poison avait été évacuée, Naruto ne semblait pas aller mieux. Il tremblait, les sourcils froncés et des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Sasuke posa la main sur celui-ci et constata qu'il avait une température très élevée.

Il se leva, sortit de la grotte et marcha discrètement aux alentours. Un autre bout de tissu fut déchiré et trempé dans l'eau claire et fraîche d'un petit ruisseau de montagne. Il revint quelques instants après et appliqua la compresse sur le front du blond.

Naruto remuait un peu, de faibles gémissements franchissaient par instants le seuil de ses lèvres. Ils étaient murmurés, presque inaudibles. Sasuke s'approcha, et quand il fut arrivé à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, il put comprendre ce que disait le blond.

« - Sasuke… » Prononça Naruto entre les dents.

Il répéta son nom plusieurs fois encore, et à chaque fois, son visage se crispait un peu plus. Sasuke prit alors délicatement sa main et la plaça entre les siennes pour la réchauffer. Mais Naruto continuait de l'appeler.

« - Je suis là, Naruto…près de toi…ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller… »

Le brun avait adopté le ton le plus doux et rassurant pour le calmer. En fait il était très inquiet, mais si ses paroles pouvaient l'apaiser, il continuerait.

« - Sasuke…t'en vas, pas…reste, ne vas pas avec lui…il…il veut ton corps…restes…restes avec moi…je t'en supplie… » articula douloureusement l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il comprenait enfin le sens des phrases du blond. Sous l'effet de la fièvre, il devait être en train de délirer, et il repensait à ce moment, où il s'étaient battus à mort juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne le serpent. Entendre ces mots faisait un mal atroce à l'Uchiwa. Pas une seule seconde depuis cet instant il n'avait cessé de regretter son geste…Pourtant il avait continué, seulement animé par la haine envers son frère…Quand Sakura lui avait dit que Naruto avait fait une dépression, il en était tombé malade…mais dans le monde qu'habitait le Naruto qui lui faisait face, il était revenu…Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que ça ne l'avait pas affecté…Et d'ailleurs il le voyait bien, Naruto avait refoulé au fond de lui-même la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée en partant…en brisant les liens qui les unissaient…

Mais tous les liens avaient-ils été brisés ? Non, bien sûr…


	10. Chapitre 10: Pas de titre

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

_Où il est question de choses et d'autres_

_Plates excuses de l'auteuse_ : Bon, je sais, je suis impardonnable, j'ai un retard monstre…je ne vous sortirai pas d'excuses foireuses qui ne trompent personne, j'ai juste pas eu le temps du tout parce que j'avais des choses (moralement) plus importantes à faire…ça vous va si je gicle deux chapitres d'un coup ? Non, non, je n'essaie pas du tout de me racheter !! xD Bon lecturage à tous !!

Il serra plus fort les mains de Naruto et constata qu'elles ne se réchauffaient pas vraiment. Ses mains étaient aussi froides que son front était chaud.

Alors il enleva sa chemise et en recouvrit Naruto.

Sasuke qui, torse nu, avait un peu froid se plaça devant le feu et observa Naruto. Pendant de longues heures il ne bougea pas, fixant son ami et guettant le moindre signe d'amélioration de son état. Malheureusement, aucun miracle ne se produisit et quand la nuit tomba, il s'aperçut que la simple chemise qu'il avait déposée sur son corps n'était plus suffisante pour le maintenir au chaud.

Il s'approcha alors de Naruto et s'allongea près de lui, à même le sol. Il passa ses bras autour de lui pour le maintenir contre lui afin d'échanger leurs chaleurs.

Le brun avait posé son visage dans le cou de Naruto, ses fines mèches blondes caressant doucement sa peau. Cette nuit là, bien que le confort était plus que rudimentaire, Sasuke avait passé la meilleure nuit depuis bien des années…Il ne tarda donc pas à se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Même dans son sommeil, il continuait de serrer jalousement contre lui son plus précieux trésor…

Au petit matin, quand il se réveilla, Sasuke sentit contre son corps la douce chaleur du blond. Sa respiration était redevenue calme, indiquant qu'il dormait profondément. Il passa sa main sur son front et constata que la fièvre avait fortement baissé. Il s'autorisa un sourire de soulagement.

Il se leva et regarda un instant dormir le blond. Il paraissait si paisible. Doucement, il effleura du bout des doigts une mèche dorée, et joua avec. Naruto bougea un peu et Sasuke enleva précipitamment sa main.

Il sortit silencieusement de la grotte pour laisser Naruto se reposer, il en profita pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

Une charmante odeur de poisson grillé vint titiller les narines d'un certain blond profondément endormi. Même à l'article de la mort, personne ne résiste à une pareille odeur. Ainsi donc, Naruto ouvrit un œil, puis un second.

Tout était passablement flou autour de lui, il ne distinguait pas nettement les contours de son environnement. Il sentait juste cette bonne odeur et une douce chaleur.

Il passa une main sur lui et rencontra une épaisseur de tissu étalée sur lui. Une sorte de couverture légère, sans doute l'origine de cette chaleur si agréable. Quand il attira l'étoffe vers son visage, il en distingua mieux les détails, et s'aperçut qu'il reconnaissait ce tissu. Il s'agissait en fait d'un vêtement, une chemise plus précisément, et dont le propriétaire ne lui était pas inconnu…

Alors sans savoir pourquoi, il l'approcha de son nez et prit une profonde inspiration.

Son odeur, la sienne…il la reconnaîtrait entre mille…

Ce bout d'étoffe effleurait sa peau, s'imprégnait de son parfum…pourquoi cette sensation de bien être ? La sécurité, oui, il se sentait en sécurité…comme si il était près de lui…

« - Oi, dobe ? T'es réveillé ? » Appela une voix grave

Rectification. Pas de doute possible, il était vraiment près de lui…

Naruto un peu surpris se redressa, sentit la tête lui tourner un peu et s'affala instantanément après

_Bravo Naruto, t'es un champion…je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire plus pathétique comme réveil._

Un contact avec sa main le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête.

Sasuke était penché au-dessus de lui. Il semblait inquiet. Sa main avait pris la sienne.

« - Tu devrais pas te lever si vite… » Dit doucement le brun

« - Non, mais si…je…je vais bien…enfin je veux dire… » répondit confusément l'Uzumaki

« - C'est ça, t'arrive même pas à aligner trois mots… »

« - … »

« - Tu sais, c'est pas déshonorant de rester couché après avoir survécu à un tel poison… »

« - Poison ? Ah oui…c'est vrai… »

« - Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit immédiatement ? J'aurais enlevé le poison tout de suite, et on aurait pas perdu de temps ! »

« - Je…je suis désolé Sasuke… »

Naruto arborait à présent une mine abattue. Sasuke s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir parler de la sorte, mais toute son inquiétude retombait d'un coup, il était tellement content de voir son ami vivant…

« - Ca…ca va t'en fais pas…le principal c'est que tu t'en sois sorti…quoique je me demande encore comment t'as pu résister à un poison si fort… »

« - C'est pratique des fois d'avoir un démon qui te soigne quand t'es HS… »

« - … »

Naruto tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Cette fois ci il y arriva un peu mieux, et avec l'aide du brun, vint coller son dos contre la paroi froide de la grotte.

Il eut tout de suite moins froid quand il s'aperçut de la tenue du brun. Mais pourquoi il avait ce regard hébété, pourquoi il ne pouvait plus bouger ? Encore le poison ? Saleté de poison…Il fait vraiment chaud…Saleté de fièvre…

« - Euh…Naruto ? Ca va ? » s'enquit l'Uchiwa

Naruto ne put qu'esquisser un minuscule hochement de tête. Il réussit, après un effort surhumain, à se reprendre et en détournant de façon très naturelle (hem hem…) la tête, il tendit son vêtement à son vis-à-vis, en se gardant bien de croiser son regard.

Un peu surpris, Sasuke récupéra sa chemise et la remit sur ses épaules. Naruto était en train d'examiner avec attention un gravillon qui avait l'ait tout à fait intéressant…Et ces rougeurs sur les joues étaient-elles dues au reflet du feu sur sa peau ? Sasuke lui laissa le bénéfice du doute, mais son cœur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer dans sa poitrine…Naruto avait parfois des attitudes tellement mignonnes…

« - Bon, hem…si tu vas mieux, il faudrait reprendre la route… » reprit Sasuke

« - Ok, mais au fait…j'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« - Treize heures d'affilée… »

Le blond s'étrangla à moitié, posant ses deux mains sur ses joues en signe d'horreur. Il se leva, encore un peu chancelant et ramassa ses affaires

« - Faut y aller là !! Et merde…Fallait me réveiller Sas… »

Naruto interrompit sa phrase. Le brun venait de le prendre par la main et plongeait à présent ses abyssales prunelles dans ses yeux.

« - C'est bon, rien ne presse, si tu es encore fatigué, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore un peu… »

« - …euh…oui…je…ok… » (rougissement, le retour)

« - Mais avant je voudrais que tu répondes à une question »

« - Je t'écoute » répondit Naruto qui avait repris son sérieux en voyant la gravité de l'air de son ami

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte ? »

« - Quelle grotte ? » demanda innocemment le blond

« - Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas Naruto. Je sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque choses dans la grotte de la cascade, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. »

« - Sasuke… »

« - …Ok…je comprends si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler… »

Sasuke tourna les talons, Naruto baissa les yeux pour cacher la tristesse qui s'y dessinait.

« - Sasuke… Attends…C'est bon… »

« - Hum ? »

« - J'ai…Dans la grotte, j'ai vu mon reflet…enfin pas exactement, il disait être le moi de ce monde…Le Naruto qui est mort il y a trois ans… »

« - … »

« - Il s'est passé tellement de choses étranges depuis que je suis ici…et il m'a donné tellement de détails que je ne peux que le croire…Tu sais déjà que je ne viens pas d'ici, mais d'un monde semblable à celui-ci…J'ai enfin eu l'explication de comment je suis arrivé ici…Il m'a dit que lorsque que je suis mort ici, ça a créé une sorte de déstabilisation de dimensions…et maintenant…toutes celles qui existent commencent à s'effondrer les une sur les autres, c'est comme ça que j'ai traversé de mon monde à celui-ci…et je… »

Une boule énorme commençait à s'installer dans la gorge du blond, l'empêchant de plus en plus de formuler une parole. Il s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le seuil critique.

Sasuke avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son ami. Cette voix altérée ne le trompait pas. Il s'approcha alors de Naruto et dans un accès d'audace (ou d'envies suicidaires, c'est selon…) il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui.

Mais contre toute attente, Naruto ne réagit pas…ou plutôt, sa réaction était très différente de celle escomptée. Le brun sentit une pression au niveau de son dos. Naruto avait passé ses mains derrière lui et agrippait à présent sa chemise.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Sasuke savait bien que la meilleure chose à faire dans ce cas là était de ne rien dire. Il se contentait de transmettre à la petite bouillotte qui s'accrochait à lui le plus de douceur possible.

Ce fut finalement Naruto qui rompit le silence.

« - Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? » Demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux couleur lagon vers ceux de son coéquipier

« - Bien sûr » répondit l'éventail

« - Je vais être aussi direct que tu l'as été…pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que c'était toi qui m'avait tué ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? »

« - Parce que c'est la vérité je t'ai tué… » dit faiblement le brun

« - J'en crois pas un mot…Je sais…je sais ce qui s'est passé Sasuke…je sais aussi que tu n'y est pour rien…c'est moi qui…ait décidé, tout seul de ce que je devais faire… »

« - Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi… »

« - Je dis n'importe quoi ? Ok…alors regarde moi droit dans les yeux, et dis moi, non, jure moi que ce que je dis est faux !! »

Naruto avait levé vers lui un regard empli de détermination et de défi. Sasuke le fixa un instant

« - Oui…ce que tu dis est… »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, sa voix tremblait

« - Ce que tu dis est…Je t'en supplie Naruto arrêtes ! » lâcha Sasuke

Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il n'était plus capable de soutenir une seconde de plus le regard de Naruto qui le sondait jusqu'à son âme. Il n'était pas capable de lui mentir.

Naruto s'accroupit près de lui, entoura ses épaules de ses bras et vint lui poser la tête contre son épaule

« - Sasuke…pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ils…ils allaient te tuer…pour un crime que t'as pas commis…Tous, même Sakura, t'as dû supporter leurs regards haineux…pourquoi t'as voulu garder ça pour toi, pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit la vérité ? »

« - Ils ne m'auraient jamais cru… »

« - Mais t'avais pas besoin de leur dire que c'était toi qui avait fait ça… »

« - Ils t'aimaient tous Naruto…Ils n'auraient pas compris ton geste, ils n'aurait pas compris que tu avais fait ça pour les protéger…ils n'auraient vu que l'acte…ils ne seraient pas allés chercher plus loin… »

« - … »

« - Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que tu t'es suicidé…je ne voulais pas qu'ils salissent ta mémoire…je voulais pas… excuse moi… »

Une telle révélation laissa Naruto sans voix. Il repensa soudain à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, les injures, les phrases blessantes…il ne savait pas…Sasuke avait encaissé toutes les attaques pour le protéger, et lui n'avait rien vu…

Il serra son ami tout contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il voyait le brun pleurer, et encore la dernière fois, c'était de loin, ça paraissait tellement irréel…mais, là, il pleurait contre lui, confiant sa peine, se dévoilant tout entier…depuis combien de temps gardait-il cela enfoui au fond de lui ? Trop longtemps…

Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke reprit son habituel masque froid, il rangeait ses affaires. S'il n'avait pas eu les yeux rougis, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Naruto savait, et le voir dans cet état lui causait un fort pincement au cœur. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la grotte et se mirent en route

Vers midi, ils débouchèrent sur ce qui leur sembla être un grand axe de passage. La route était large, et ils croisaient pas mal de paysans et de charrettes. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis l'épisode de la grotte.

Naruto se triturait nerveusement les doigts, regardant ailleurs. Sasuke non plus n'était pas à l'aise.

« - Y'a beaucoup de passage. Si on se fait chopper, on est cuits » déclara finalement Naruto

« - Si tu continues à t'agiter autant, c'est ce qui va arriver » lui répondit le brun d'un ton las

« - …. »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Euh…Naruto ? »

« - Ouais ? »

« - Je peux te poser une question…personnelle ? »

« - Ben…euh…oui vas y…dis toujours… »

« - Voilà…je voudrais savoir…si…enfin… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Racontes moi ta vie d'avant ! Je veux dire, celle que tu menais dans ton monde ! »

Naruto était interloqué. Il regarda son ami et put s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une blague. Il avait l'air décidé, les sourcils froncés…mais bizarrement, ses pommettes s'étaient teintées d'une légère coloration rose qui trahissait sa gêne. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle si…si quoi d'ailleurs? Mignon ?

« - Hé ça va, fais pas cette tête là Sasuke. C'est pas vraiment personnel »

« - Ben, c'est ta vie… »

« - Oui, mais j'étais avec toi et Sakura, donc quelque part, ça te concerne un peu non ? »

« - Hn » réponse à toute épreuve…

« - Hum…alors, par où commencer…bon ben je commence quand on t'a retrouvé. Crois-moi ou pas, mais t'étais dans un état pas possible. T'étais couvert de sang, la tête de ton frère posé sur tes genoux, c'était gore…t'avais les yeux écarquillés…on t'a ramené avec nous, mais t'étais complètement amorphe. T'avais les yeux dans le vide, sauf quand c'est moi qui te parlais…et encore, tout ce que tu disais, c'était « Naruto, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait »…Tsunade a dit que t'avais dû être victime d'un Tsukiyomi, enfin, ça c'était la version officielle, elle comprenait bien que tuer quelqu'un de sa propre famille n'avait pas dû être facile…Euh…Sasuke ? Si ça va pas j'arrête ! »

« - Continue…s'il te plait… » dit le brun qui était devenu livide

« - T'es resté trois semaines à l'hôpital. Ensuite ils t'ont transféré en prison. Sakura et moi on se relayait pour venir te voir. Au début t'étais très froid, Sakura pleurait beaucoup…Tu sais, malgré ce que tu avais fait, bien que t'ai voulu couper nos liens…j'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir, tu me traitais de baka, naïf, idéaliste…mais j'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que toute notre amitié s'était envolée comme ça…juste parce que tu l'avais décidé…et apparemment je ne me suis pas trompé. Peu de temps après, on a commencé à retrouver le Sasuke qu'on connaissait…une fois que les ténèbres avaient été dissipées. Et puis il s'est passé un tas de trucs louches, des luttes de pouvoir internes à Konoha, on a profité de la confusion pour faire signer un acte de sortie. T'as commencé à faire des missions avec nous, plus ou moins avec le consentement du conseil. Finalement, comme beaucoup de missions n'auraient pas pu être menées à bien sans ton intervention, ils ont décidé de te réintégrer. On a été vraiment content ce jour là !!! D'ailleurs Sakura s'est pris sa première cuite !! Hahaha, si tu l'avais vue !!! Elle racontait n'importe quoi, selon elle Lee a beaucoup plus de charme que toi !! La tête de Lee était impayable !! Hahaha…Et puis on a recommencé à s'entraîner, comme avant, et l'année dernière, on a passé l'examen d'entrée dans l'unité d'élite…tu m'as chambré parce que j'avais eu de justesse l'examen théorique, comme d'hab quoi, j'ai jamais aimé la paperasse !!! On allait souvent faire la fête tous les trois. La vie d'anbu est vraiment pas facile, on tue beaucoup de gens, on se salit les mains, ça banalise la mort…un nom, une personne n'est rien de moins qu'un contrat. Alors du coup le week-end on se défoule un peu !! Sakura danse super bien, et j'ai découvert que t'avais une très belle voix !! »

A cette dernière phrase, Sasuke rougit pour de bon. Naruto plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était sorti tout seul

« - Oui, enfin…j'en ai toujours une plus belle que toi !! Je disais ça comme ça…va pas croire que je trouve que t'as une belle voix, enfin si…mais non, je veux dire…arghhhh !! Mais arrête de rigoler-euhhhh !!! » Naruto s'emmêlait complètement les pinceaux et s'enfonçait de seconde en seconde

« - …hum…et toi ? »

« - Quoi moi ? »

« - Quel est…ton talent caché ? »


	11. Chapitre 11: Le stratagème

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!!!!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !!! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

_Le stratagème_

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de rougir. Mais alors là, il aurait pu éclairer dans la nuit tellement que c'était flagrant. Il bredouilla un

« - Ca te regarde pas baka, et puis de toute façon j'étais bourré… »

L'Uchiwa n'insista pas. Décidément, Naruto n'avait pas changé, il paraissait tellement mature par moments, et puis il redevenait un petit garçon…mais c'est ça qui faisait son charme…

« - Et…sinon, moi aussi j'ai une petite question… »

« - Hn ? »

« - Sakura…on sortait ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« - Sais pas »

« - Nan, parce qu'on avait l'air vachement…proches… » (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Naru !!! xD)

« - J'en sais rien je t'ai dit ! »

Sasuke se planta devant lui, le fusillant du regard.

« - Désolé…je voulais pas… »

« - … » Sasuke se retourna et poursuivit son chemin sans rien dire

« - Je sais que Sakura et toi…enfin, je veux dire, elle a toujours flashé sur toi…mais tu sais je crois que moi c'était un moyen de passer le temps, elle m'aimait pas vraiment… »

« - C'est bon t'as fini ?!! » Sasuke semblait réellement en colère

« - … »

« - J'en ai rien à foutre de cette pouffe !! Si t'avais envie de te la taper, c'est pas mes oignons !! »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Quelle était cette lueur au fond des yeux de son ami ?

« - Pour moi elle n'est rien ! Elle nous a juste trahis !!! » dit l'Uchiwa

« - … »

« - Naruto…Elle représente quoi pour toi ? »

Et voilà. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant de temps finit par franchir malgré lui le seuil de sa bouche. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, attendant avec appréhension la réponse du blond.

Ce dernier était abasourdi par la promptitude de la question. Elle était si directe…mais d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la réponse…C'est vrai, Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour lui ? C'était sa meilleure amie…sa…sœur…c'est tout ? Oui, c'est tout…rien de plus rien de moins…Alors pourquoi avait-il couché avec elle ? Il se sentait tellement seul dans ce monde, il avait besoin d'affection, et cette succube avait profité de son instant de faiblesse pour profiter de son corps…et lui s'était laissé faire…le désespoir fait vraiment faire des choses horribles…

« - Rien du tout… » répondit simplement Naruto

La candeur et la sincérité du blond toucha l'Uchiwa. Il voyait bien qu'il ne mentait pas, ça le rassura.

« - Elle a juste profité de moi. Peut être que ça faisait partie de son plan de trahison d'ailleurs…c'était pathétique, j'ai vraiment donné une mauvaise image de moi…désolé… »

C'était au tour du blond d'adopter un ton mélancolique. Sasuke ne répondit rien et ils continuèrent leur route…mais le brun avait le cœur plus léger…

Ils arrivèrent à un grand carrefour. Plusieurs directions étaient indiquées, toutes plus inconnues les unes que les autres.

« - Bon, ben on prend laquelle ? » demanda Naruto

« - Je sais pas, ça a vraiment une importance ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans le chemin qui partait vers l'Est. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'une voix tonitruante résonna dans son dos

« - Halte tout le monde. Contrôle de routine. Sil vous plait, préparez vos papiers d'identité »

Les deux garçons pâlirent.

_La police…merde, manquait plus que ça…_

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner rapidement et silencieusement, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ca serait trop bête de se faire attraper maintenant

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la lisière de la forêt qu'ils entendirent au loin la voix d'un de policiers qui disait à celui qui semblait être son supérieur :

« - Euh…chef, rien à signaler, ils sont tous en règle…par contre, j'ai cru voir deux jeunes gens tout à l'heure, ils partaient vers l'Est. Je ne les vois plus chef. »

« - Description ? »

« - Un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs et la personne avec lui était blonde, un peut plus petite que lui et d'apparence frêle. »

« - Retrouvez-les. Les ordres sont clairs »

« - Tout de suite chef ! »

En entendant ça, Sasuke et Naruto savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune alternative. Ils devaient à tout prix se cacher. La forêt était encore trop loin pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre sans se faire capter. Ils ne voyaient qu'une solution…

Ils sautèrent tous les deux dans le bas-côté, se cachant dans le talus d'herbe.

La fuite s'était faite à l'arrache, et du coup, Naruto se retrouvait étalé de tout son long sur le corps du brun, entre ses cuisses. La situation était quelque peu gênante, surtout pour un certain brun qui commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur…

Naruto haletait fortement et Sasuke pouvait sentir son cœur battre très vite dans sa poitrine. Mais il remarqua surtout ses yeux, ils paraissaient réellement inquiets

« - Ils se dirigent dans notre direction Sasuke !! » Murmura l'Uzumaki

A bien y réfléchir, Sasuke n'était pas très rassuré non plus, mais en ce moment, il avait un plus gros problème…il était peu à peu en train de perdre complètement le contrôle de son corps…Foutues hormones ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

Mais les pas se rapprochaient, inéluctablement. Ils attendaient, collés l'un contre l'autre, espérant ne pas être remarqués.

Les policiers étaient maintenant juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils croisaient les doigts.

« - Chef ! »

« - Oui ? »

« - Ils ont peut être sauté dans le talus ? »

_Oh mon Dieu…_

« - Va regarder… »

« - Oui chef ! »

Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux, la panique pouvait se lire clairement dans leurs prunelles respectives. Que faire ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, puis eut un sourire

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le brun à voix très basse

« - Je crois que j'ai une idée ! »

« - Ah oui ? »

« - Tu me fais confiance ? »

« - Mais c'est quoi… »

« - Tu me fais confiance ? »

« - …Oui… »

Naruto fit un sourire victorieux, puis ferma les yeux. Il commença à se rapprocher dangereusement du visage du brun. Celui-ci ne tenait plus. Les lèvres du blond étaient à présent à quelques millimètres des siennes, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage.

Il ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, il sentit les lèvres de son ami se poser délicatement sur le siennes en une caresse infiniment douce…un pur moment d'extase…

Mais le blond ne se contenta pas de ce chaste baiser. Celui-ci passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Sasuke n'était pas de taille à résister contre de telles armes. Il se laissa submerger par le baiser, l'approfondissant encore et encore, jouant avec la langue du blond.

Bientôt l'étreinte se fit plus passionnelle, il passa ses mains dans le dos de Naruto pour l'attirer à lui, réflexivement. Il sentit la jambe de celui-ci remonter le long de sa propre cuisse et venir rencontrer une partie très intime de son anatomie qui était déjà sur le qui-vive depuis plusieurs minutes, à son plus grand désarroi.

Sasuke sortit de sa rêverie, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais à ce moment là, une voix résonna

« - Oh…euh…pardon…excusez-moi de vous déranger…hem… »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Ahem…euh patron…je crois que…euh… »

« - Quoi ? »

« -Ben, les gens qui sont partis ben euh…je pense pas que ce sont des criminels… »

« - Alors que font-ils ?? »

« - Euh…ils…ils… »

Le chef exaspéré passa une tête et put s'apercevoir par lui-même de ce qui gênait tant son subordonné. Lui-même rougit

« - Ah…je vois…hem…bon, eh bien messieurs dames, veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement…passez une bonne journée !!! »

Les deux policiers s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Durant toute cette scène, Sasuke n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand il se décida enfin, il ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

Il était toujours couché sur le dos, mais il était maintenant nez à nez avec une créature digne des plus jolies nymphes. Une ravissante petite blonde avec deux longues couettes hautes le regardaient d'un air rieur. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, teintés d'une candeur absolument craquante. Elle était vêtue très, très très légèrement. Sasuke ne comprenait rien à la situation.

La jeune fille eut soudain un air inquiet et s'adressa à lui de sa voix claire

« - Euh ???ça va pas Sasuke ? T'as vu ils sont partis !! Je crois qu'on les a choqués !! Hahaha »

Sasuke regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses. Il fut prit soudain d'un doute, un doute atroce, mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant détourner ses yeux de ce regard bleu lagon.

La jeune fille rougit soudainement. Elle se dégagea rapidement des bras de l'Uchiwa et s'assit à côté de lui. Ses pommettes étaient bien rosées et elle se grattait l'arrière du crâne en rigolant bêtement.

« - Héhé, désolé Sasuke. C'est la seule solution que j'avais trouvée…remarque elle a pas mal marché !! t'as bien fait de me faire confiance hein !! »

Tandis qu'elle parlait un petit « pouf » se fit entendre et dans un tourbillon de fumée, elle disparut faisant place à un Naruto qui rougissait tout autant. Sasuke commençait à se sentir très mal.

Naruto se releva et lui tendit la main, main qu'il saisit. Puis, sans le regarder, Naruto dit à l'Uchiwa

« - Bon, c'était un peu fait à l'arrache mais…je…je savais pas que ma technique aurait autant d'effet…sur toi…enfin, je veux dire pour ero-sennin c'est pas très étonnant mais…enfin…hem… »

Il se hasarda à lancer un regard vers le brun.

« - Nan, rien…laisse tomber… »

Il s'éloigna et remonta du talus.

De son côté, Sasuke était sonné. Il récapitulait dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer, et le bilan n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout fameux.

Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que Naruto l'embrassait ? Il avait utilisé sa technique de Sexy-méta pour tromper les policiers, et c'était cette ravissante blonde qui avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et pas Naruto…Et lui, comme un imbécile il avait marché, il s'était dévoilé dans ce baiser…et pire…il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler…il n'avait pas pu réfréner son érection…c'était pitoyable…heureusement Naruto semblait prendre ça pour les effets de son jutsu…il n'en menait quand même pas large…

Pendant le trajet, Naruto n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête la sensation qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure, dans le talus. Il avait juré sentir contre sa cuisse un truc dur…naïf, c'est vrai, mais pas complètement demeuré, et en garçon normalement constitué il savait parfaitement d'où ça venait…mais ce qui le perturbait plus que tout c'était que cette « mystérieuse sensation », il l'avait ressentie bien avant que Sasuke ne remarque qu'il s'agissait d'un sexy-méta…

Le chemin les mena tout droit dans une assez grande ville. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient fui qu'ils croisaient une si grande ville. Ca grouillait de monde, il y avait beaucoup de décorations. Sans doute arrivaient-ils en plein milieu d'une fête locale. Ils demandèrent une chambre dans bon nombre d'auberges, mais toutes leur répondaient inlassablement « complet ! ». Ils décidèrent de sortir de la ville et d'aller chercher ailleurs où dormir, mais il ne fallait pas trop tarder car déjà le soleil commençait à décliner.

Mais un peu en dehors de la ville, à la limite de la campagne, ils aperçurent une imposante bâtisse. En s'approchant, ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une auberge. Elle était très spacieuse. Tentant leur chance sans conviction ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'édifice qui avait résolument un style architectural traditionnel.

« - Bonsoir messieurs ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda poliment la réceptionniste

« - Bonsoir madame, nous voudrions deux chambres s'il vous plaît » répondit le brun

« - Oh mais certainement ! Vous désirez manger ici ce soir ? »

« - Oui s'il vous plaît »

« - Parfait. Le dîner sera prêt à 20h, salle des invités. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Suivez-moi je vous prie ! »

Les deux garçons prirent la suite de la réceptionniste. Les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage. Elles étaient sobres mais très chaleureuses. Un endroit parfait pour se reposer. Avant que l'hôtelière ne reparte, Naruto demanda :

« - Euh, excusez-moi madame, mais pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe en ville ? »

« - Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez venus pour la fête… »

« - Non, nous sommes de passage »

« - Oh, je vois. Eh bien c'est l'inauguration du grand temple de la ville. Les festivités vont durer sept jours. »

« - Oh, c'est pour ça que toutes les auberges sont pleines en ville n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait de la place ici ? »

« - Vous savez, les gens sont très grégaires, ils s'accumulent tous dans le centre ville. C'est plus pratique et plus proche »

« - Je comprends. Pourtant la campagne est agréable »

« - Hihihi ! oui en effet ! Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois redescendre. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! »

« - Oui, merci ! »

La jeune femme redescendit les escaliers, laissant les deux jeunes hommes à la visite de leurs quartiers.

Naruto se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit

« - Ahhhhh ! Enfin, un lit !! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit… » dit Naruto

« - Et moi donc… »

« - Oh…pardon Sasuke, je… »

« - Ca va…au moins, en prison, même si t'es condamné à mort, on te nourrit… »

« - … »

« - Bon, je vais prendre une douche… »

« - Moi aussi !! On se rejoint en bas à 20h ? »

« - Ok…à toute… »

Ils se séparèrent, regagnant chacun leur chambre. La douche chaude était plus que bienvenue pour soulager leurs muscles endoloris.


	12. Chapitre 12: Une soirée bien arrosée

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Excuses de l'auteur** : Yo les gens ! Bon ca fait un peu style que j'arrive comme une fleur après pleeeeeeeein de jours (mois ?) d'absence, mais bon, je vais pas vous raconter que mon ordi a été enlevé par des extraterrestres fans de yaoi, ou que mon chien (que je n'ai pas) a mangé mes brouillons…ben je dirais simplement que j'ai été très très occupée ces derniers temps, et que ca va être le cas pendant encore pas mal de temps (oraux de concours jusqu'en juillet :s), mais bon, comme je n'ai jamais abandonné cette fic (si si ! j'écrivais quelques lignes le week end !) et donc ben je vous présente le maigre fruit de ces dernières semaines !! Voila voila ! Bon ben j'espère que, malgré l'énooooorme retard ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Kams est de retour, je l'avais promis ! Kissous à toutes !

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

_Une soirée bien arrosée_

A 20 h, frais et dispos, ils descendirent dans la salle des invités, vêtus de yukatas. La salle était prête, et la table remplie de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Comme un petit garçon, Naruto s'extasia devant tant d'abondance, salivant devant chaque mets. Cette attitude enfantine arracha un micro sourire à l'Uchiwa attendri.

Après un « Itadakimasu ! » retentissant, ils se jetèrent sur le repas…enfin, Naruto dévora tout ce qui passait à proximité de sa bouche et Sasuke dégustait lentement les plats comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne civilisée.

Il y avait aussi un nombre non négligeable de bouteilles de saké qui étaient mises à leur disposition. Ils en ouvrirent une.

« - Allez, juste une pour fêter… » s'exclama le blond

« - Pour fêter quoi ? »

« - Ton évasion ! »

« - On n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire je te signale… »

« - Allez, ne sois pas si défaitiste, et puis ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour faire la fête !! »

« - C'est vraiment le moment ? »

« - Bien sûr !! On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver…après… »

Le ton du blond contrastait étrangement avec le début de sa phrase. Il semblait tellement enjoué, et puis tout d'un coup son énergie était retombée, laissant place à une sourde tristesse.

« - Ok, comme tu veux, juste une alors… »

« - Ok ! »

Au bout de deux heures, tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table avait été englouti. Ils avaient bien mangé, et surtout bien bu !

Naruto était en train de danser et de raconter des blagues. Quant à Sasuke, on aurait presque dit qu'il était sobre, seule une petite coloration rosée sur ses joues trahissait le fait qu'il avait bu.

« - Hé Sasuke, c'est quoi la différence entre un kunai et un shuriken ? »

« - … »

« - Allez, diiiiisss !! »

« - …Hmpf…j'en sais rien dobe… »

« - Ben c'est que y'en a un c'est un kunai et l'autre un shuriken !! Hahahahahaha !! »

« - … » (désespéré)

« - Allez, rigole un peu !! T'es pas marrant !! En plus j'aime bien quand tu souris !! »

Sur cette phrase, Naruto lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Heureusement que Sasuke avait l'excuse de l'alcool pour justifier cette charmante rougeur inopportune…

Avec une moue boudeuse plus que puérile mais pourtant tellement kawai, Naruto s'approcha du brun. Il avait une lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans ses yeux et ne présageait rien de bon.

« - Au fait, Sasuke…tu caches bien ton jeu en fait… » dit le blond en s'asseyant à côté de lui

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ? Tout à l'heure…Mon jutsu de transformation ne t'a pas laissé…insensible… »

Sasuke commençait à virer cramoisi. Après tout, le blond n'était pas si innocent qu'il en avait l'air…C'est mauvais, avait-il remarqué son trouble ??

« - Pff…en même temps, tu aurais pu me prévenir !! »

« - Tu avais dit que tu me faisais confiance… »

Naruto et l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Le second faisait faire au premier des choses hallucinantes…comme par exemple passer ses bras de part et d'autre du corps du brun et s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Décidément, il commençait à faire très chaud dans cette salle…

Le cœur de l'Uchiwa battait à tout rompre. Il brûlait littéralement sous le regard du blond qui l'observait avec malice. Celui-ci s'approchait toujours plus…tiens d'ailleurs il était maintenant à califourchon sur lui…Foutu corps, pourquoi il n'obéit plus ??

Un blond bourré et excessivement mignon peut être vraiment taquin…surtout quand il s'agit d'embêter, ou de provoquer un certain brun…

Naruto passa alors ses bras derrière la nuque de l'éventail et se colla à lui, il mit son visage dans son cou.

Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou, déjà que l'alcool ne le rendait pas très réactif, mais alors là il était carrément dans un autre monde…

« - Naruto…s'il te plait… »

« - Dis…tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

« - ?? »

« - J'ai eu…l'impression…que oui…quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure… »

« - … »  Sasuke ne sait plus où se mettre

« - C'était…très agréable »

« - … »  Est en train de s'évanouir…

« - … »

« - Naruto ? »

« - … »

« - Naruto ? »

Sasuke le secoua doucement. Cette boule dans la gorge était vraiment très désagréable…Il décolla le corps de Naruto du sien et s'aperçut avec stupeur…que le petit blond s'était endormi.

Il était accroché à lui et dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration était régulière et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Immédiatement, la gêne du brun retomba attendri par cette attitude si craquante.

Il le prit dans ses bras et monta les escaliers pour le mettre dans sa chambre.

« - Naruto…arrête d'être aussi sincère…je tiendrai pas longtemps… »

Il le posa délicatement sur le lit, mais il ne put se résoudre à s'en aller. Il resta alors un moment pour contempler le bel endormi, se hasardant à passer ses mains dans la douce chevelure d'or.

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux. Un léger mal de crâne lui martelait les tempes. Sans doute l'alcool. D'ailleurs il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de la soirée de la veille.

Une sensation étrange l'envahit. Il ressentait une douce chaleur dans son dos. Il se mit en position assise et constata avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Le brun était près de lui, encore en yukata, allongé de manière inconfortable sur le bord du lit, par-dessus les couvertures.

_Il a dû s'endormir ici hier… _pensa Naruto avec tendresse

L'Uzumaki se leva et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Puis il se retourna vers son ami. Il paraissait profondément endormi.

Assis sur le rebord du lit, Naruto rabattit les couvertures sur le brun et arrangea un peu sa posture.

Un rabat du yukata de l'Uchiwa s'était retourné, faisant apparaître une épaule, découvrant impertinemment sa peau diaphane. Naruto rougit fortement alors qu'il approchait sa main tremblante pour remettre le rabat rebel. A mi-chemin il se stoppa.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Naruto, ce n'est que ton coéquipier !!_

Après un moment d'hésitation ,il remit rapidement le vêtement en place, et s'éloigna. Il devait fourbir ses armes…oui, c'est ça, excellente occupation !!

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Il se releva nonchalamment, se frottant les yeux et se massant les tempes. Il releva le tête et tomba nez à nez avec le regard d'un certain blond qui était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Bien dormi ? » demanda Naruto

« - …Ben je…j'ai dû m'endormir ici, j'étais claqué hier soir… désolé »

« - Haha, oui on dirait…mais c'est pas grave ! »

« - Quelle heure il est ? »

« - Tard…Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui nous presse ? Au moins ici, on est planqués… »

« - Ouais… »

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le matelas.

« - Euh…dis…je peux te demander quelque chose Sasuke ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Je…j'ai rien dit…de…bizarre hier ? »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Ben l'alcool et tout… »

« - Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » demanda malicieusement le brun

« - Ben…euh…en fait… Hé !! Mais arrête ! Pourquoi tu ris ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pfff… »

Sasuke avait un petit sourire moqueur…

_Si seulement il savait ce qu'il avait fait hier…N'empêche, heureusement qu'il ne se souvient de rien…je ne sais pas qui de nous deux aurait été le plus embarrassé…c'est mieux comme ça…_

« - Aleeeeeez, dis, dis, dis !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! »

« - Mais rien du tout ! Tu t'es juste endormi comme un souche…c'est ça qui me faisait rire… »

« - Mouais…t'as le bénéfice du doute… »

Un grand silence s'installa. Sasuke jetait par moment de bref regards vers son ami qui regardait le plafond. Il put s'apercevoir que son regard s'assombrissait.

« - Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas Naruto ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

« - Non, non, tout va bien ! » mais son sourire était factice, ça crevait les yeux…

« - Et la vérité ? »

« - Hum ? La vérité ? »

« - Oui… »

Naruto le regarda longuement, voyant bien où le brun voulait en venir

« - Sasuke…toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire… »

« - Même à moi ? »

« - Surtout à toi… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas ? »

« - ?? »

« - Ton monde, tes amis…tu aimerais les revoir… »

« - Comment… »

« - Comment je le sais ? Ca se voit dans tes yeux c'est tout… »

« - Je… »

« - Eh…ça va, je comprends… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - C'est juste…un peu de nostalgie…Mais j'ai compris un truc…Tu sais, je pense que le Sasuke que je connaissais et toi êtes un même personne. Enfin, vous faites tous les deux partie d'une même personne. Donc je peux pas dire celui-là je l'apprécie et l'autre non. Alors quand je te parle, je parle à Sasuke, et il n'y en a qu'un seul pour moi… »

Un nouveau silence, troublé cette fois, suivit cette déclaration.

Ils se sondaient réciproquement, ne pouvant détacher leurs regard l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient le souffle coupé. Mais leurs lèvres s'approchaient, comme attirés par une force irrésistible. Le brun fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel. Naruto allait l'imiter quand un détail attira son attention. Par-dessus l'épaule du brun, il voyait un miroir et dans ce miroir, un Naruto un peu plus jeune lui faisait un petit sourire. Dans un hoquet de surprise et s'éloigna du brun qui était surpris et surtout gêné…C'est sûr, là, il n'avait plus l'excuse de l'alcool…

L'Uzumaki regardait fixement le miroir. Intrigué, l'éventail se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Dans ce miroir se tenait le Naruto qu'il avait connu, celui qui était mort dans ses bras il y a trois ans. Sans pouvoir détacher son regard du miroir, il sentit que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Bientôt, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus et tomba à terre.

Naruto vint s'accroupir près de lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. L'Uchiwa avait une lueur de panique dans les yeux, ce qui peina énormément le blond. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser

« - Chhh…ça va aller…ce n'est qu'un…reflet »

Sasuke s'accrochait à lui.

« - Il faut que je lui parle Sasuke… »

Naruto se détacha lentement de lui et se dirigea vers le miroir. L'autre Naruto fixait tristement le brun.

« - Il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable…c'est ma faute… » dit le reflet

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qua ça doit lui faire un choc de te voir ici. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, il n'était pas là. »

« - C'est vrai… »

« - Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

« - Il fallait que je te dises une chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire la dernière fois »

« - Je t'écoute… »

« - C'est à propos de la fusion… »

« - Oh…tiens d'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai rencontré le charmant petit garçon de la dernière fois…il était tout de suite moins charmant quand il s'est montré sous son vrai jour… »

« - Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit… »

« - Les mondes s'effondrent…Mais…il n'y a aucun moyen d'inverser la tendance ? »

« - C'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler… Ne pense pas que ce genre de chose n'avait pas été anticipé…Rends-toi au sanctuaire des sept piliers, à l'Est du pays des sources »

« - Et en quoi ça m'aidera ? »

« - Tu verras…Moi je ne peux plus continuer à t'aider, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'est pas seul…adieu… »

Et le reflet s'évanouit une fois encore.

Naruto resta immobile devant le miroir pendant un long moment, pensif. « Tu n'es pas seul… », bien sûr…depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul…Il devait aller dans cet endroit, endroit sur lequel il n'avait qu'une vague information d'emplacement…

Il serra les poings forts. Ses doigts craquèrent, ses phalanges blanchirent. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe encore sur lui ? Le destin ne s'amusait-il déjà pas assez avec lui ? Il l'avait choisi pour porter en lui le plus puissant des démons, n'était-ce pas déjà bien assez ? Tout ce qu'il a du enduré étant enfant, toute sa souffrance ne satisfait-elle pas le Destin ? Finalement, peut être bien que Neji avait raison…le Destin prend bien son pied en multipliant ses mauvais coups…

Il était en train de se calmer, et de se dire que son nindo était de ne jamais abandonner, quand il sentit un contact sur son poing serré.

Sasuke s'était levé et avait rejoint le blond près du miroir. Ce n'était qu'une fois remis de ses émotions à la vue du reflet qu'il remarqua le trouble de Naruto. Inconsciemment, il était venu placer sa main sur celle de son ami. Mais quand ce dernier se retourna, il l'enleva bien vite, conscient de son geste…plus qu'équivoque.

« - C'était…quoi ? » demanda timidement le brun, plus pour combler le blanc pesant qui s'était installé que pour avoir la réponse à une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse

« - Une image rémanente sûrement ! » répondit le blond avec un sourire qui visait clairement à ne pas inquiéter l'Uchiwa

« - Il est mort… »

« - Mais non !...Enfin…si…mais je veux dire…je crois que »

« - C'est bon, t'as pas à te justifier…c'est pas grave… »

« - Mais si c'est grave !! »

« - … »

« - Sasuke…je suis désolé…je sais que je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer…et je ne peux que m'excuser à sa place de t'avoir fait souffrir une fois de plus, t'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça après tout ce que t'as vécu… »

« - Qui t'a parlé de « remplacement » ? Tu remplaces personne baka ! T'es une personne à part entière ! »

Sasuke lui avait répondu sur un ton presque offusqué, comme si ce que venait de dire Naruto était la dernière des absurdités. Le blond fit un petit sourire tendre. Sasuke n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, et quand il tentait de le faire, ça donnait des choses assez…folkloriques…mais l'effort qu'il faisait touchait énormément l'Uzumaki…Peut être que la forme n'était pas encore là, mais les sentiments, eux étaient bien présents, et c'était l'essentiel…

« - C'est…c'est quoi cet histoire de sanctuaire ? » demanda l'Uchiwa

« - Il a dit qu'il faut que j'aille au sanctuaire des sept piliers, à l'Est…Il ne peut apparemment plus m'aider, et je dois me débrouiller seul à présent. Je pense qu'il m'a dit d'aller là bas pour obtenir les informations qui me manquent… »

« - Ok. Mais, l'Est, c'est vague quand même, il ne t'a pas donné lus de précisions ? »

« - Non »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Eh, attend ! La réceptionniste à bien dit que le village faisait la fête parce qu'ils allaient inaugurer un temple ? C'est bien ça ? »

« - Oui…je crois… Tu crois que c'est là bas ? »

« - Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autres pistes »

« - Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! »

Sur ce, le blond se jeta sur ses affaires, les mis en boule et les jeta dans un sac pour les ranger. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, et fit de même…avec plus de soin et de délicatesse néanmoins…

Kams : Voili voilou ! Bon il est un chouilla plus long que les précédents, histoire de me faire pardonner, héhé !! (Ca ne trompe personne…)…hum…Bon, je peux pas vous promettre que le prochain chap arrivera bientôt pour les raisons citées plus haut, mais une chose est sure, il arrivera (nooooon, pas dans 150 ans promis !). Reviews ? (Alter moa : Franchement, à votre place, j'en donnerai pas, son comportement est intolérable, privez-la de dessert !)


	13. Chapitre 13: Le temple

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

_Le temple_

Une demi heure plus tard, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'auberge, peut être le seul endroit qui leur procurait une cachette satisfaisante, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est, en espérant que la chance puisse guider leurs pas.

Au bout d'une heure, ils commencèrent à croiser de plus en plus de gens qui semblaient converger vers un même point. En les suivant, ils aboutirent à un large chemin très fréquenté. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement, de toute évidence, l'ambiance était à la fête. D'ailleurs, la plupart étaient très bien habillés, et certains d'entre eux étaient même vêtus d'habits de cérémonie.

Les gens étaient rassemblés en petit cortèges, et en tête de chaque cortège, un groupe de jeunes filles en costume d'apparât dansaient et chantaient. Des musiciens les accompagnaient, et des petits enfants répandaient des pétales de fleurs sur leur passage.

Curieux de nature, Naruto se hasarda à poser de façon désinvolte à une personne à proximité :

« - Hé ! Eh ben, ça c'est de la fête !... Heu…ils est joli le temple ?? »

« - Mais que dis-tu mon enfant ! Le temple de Vajra est le plus beau qu'on ait jamais vu en ce monde !! Tout le village est en fête, et des gens du monde entier viennent exprès en pélérinage pour l'admirer ! »

« - Ah…Mais…hem…il…ne portait pas un autre nom avant ?? »

La vieille femme fut surprise de la question.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? Un autre nom ? »

« - Oui…euh enfin je… »

Sasuke lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui signifier qu'il allait tout faire capoter s'il continuait à être aussi peu subtile dans ses questions.

« - Je vois, n'en dis pas plus mon garçon ! » Dit la vieille femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil, et en regardant Sasuke

« - Vous devez être de jeunes novice du temple de Nova Cristallis »

« - …Oui, oui c'est…c'est tout à fait ça ! » Répondit l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire

« - Il parait que les prêtres et les novices du temple de Nova Cristallis détiennent des secrets fabuleux ! Je suis une vieille femme, mais je n'ai pas mon oreille dans ma poche !! Alors dites-moi, est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte sur le temple de Vajra ?? »

« - De quoi parlez-vous » Demanda Sasuke avec attention

« - Hé bien, il parait que le temple de Vajra serait construit sur les ruines d'un ancien temple…un temple païen… »

« - … »

« - C'est ta question mon garçon qui me l'a rappelé, consentirais-tu à instruire une veille dame en fin de vie ?? »

« - Euh…héhé, mais non dites pas ça madame, vous êtes très…euh…jeune !! » A nouveau grand sourire, cette fois-ci gêné de Naruto

« - Ho ho ho, tu es charmant, les novices du temple de Nova ont vraiment beaucoup de chance…comme j'aimerais être à leur place… »

Cette dernière phrase attira l'attention de Sasuke, Naruto lui, n'avait comme d'habitude absolument rien percuté…Mais cette phrase ne présageait rien de bon…

« - Hé bien madame, je…crois que les secrets sont faits pour être divulgués, sinon ils n'ont plus d'intérêt, qu'en pensez-vous ? En effet, le temple de Vakra… »

« - Vajra… »

« - Euh oui, pardon Vajra ! …hem…est construit sur euh…un ancien temple…le temple des…Sept Piliers »

« - Le temple des Sept Piliers ! Aurai-ce un rapport avec l'ancien culte des Démons à Queues ? »

Naruto eut le souffle coupé…les informations (obtenues à l'arrache) se précisaient, et elles aboutissaient toutes à un même point. Tous ne peuvent pas mentir, ni le Naruto du miroir, ni l'enfant, ni cette vieille femme. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le point commun de tout ça était les démons, et plus précisément un démon…Kyuubi…

Sasuke remarqua le trouble qui s'était emparé de son coéquipier à la mention des démons à queues, il regarda le blond avec un air inquiet

« - Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Une vieille femme telle que moi emportera ce secret dans sa tombe soyez rassurés mes enfants !! Alors la légende était donc vraie ! Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrés ! Regardez, voilà justement les autres novices de Nova Cristallis, ils vous ont sûrement perdu de vue, allez donc les rejoindre !! Aurevoir et bon courage surtout !! »

Elle poussa littéralement les deux garçons dans la direction d'un groupe de jeunes hommes, du même âge qu'eux en leur adressant au passage un clin d'œil plus qu'appuyé… Naruto ne tilta toujours pas, et Sasuke fut envahit de plus en plus par un mauvais pressentiment…

« - Hé !! Alors vous vous êtes perdus ! » Lança joyeusement un des garçons

« - Euh, oui un peu… » dit piteusement Naruto

« - Vous êtes des nouveaux de chez nouveaux alors, c'est marrant, j'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu… » dit un autre garçon

« - Euh… »

Sasuke sentit la catastrophe arriver, et coupa la parole au blond

« - Vous regardez mal alors… » Son ton froid et hautain fit sursauter une bonne partie du groupe

« - Ok ok, ça va le prend pas mal, on est nombreux à Nova… »

« - Oh…si on ne les a pas vus, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir été sélectionnés personnellement par le Doyen… » dit un grand roux avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres

« - Oh oui, maintenant que tu le dis Kyoya, ça saute aux yeux ! Ils sont les petits chouchous du Doyen, c'est évident…Une belle gueule comme ça, ça peut pas se louper… »

Le voisin dudit Kyoya, le premier garçon qui avait parlé, prit alors le menton de Naruto entre dans une main et approcha ses lèvres des siennes…Il se pourlècha les babines comme un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie

« - Regarde-moi ces yeux purs et innocents Kyoya, c'est vraiment…excitant !! Le Doyen a fait du bon boulot !! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… »

Cette fois-ci, Naruto comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ne pouvant supporter davantage que le blond soit dans les bras de ce brun pas net, Sasuke l'attira vers lui et jeta un regard noir au groupe

« - De quoi vous parlez ?? »

« - Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! On dirait que le doyen ne les a pas mis au courant Tarô !! » Ricanna Kyoya

« - Pourtant, c'est bien connu que les novices de Nova Cristallis sont de jeunes vierges…dépucelés le jour de cérémonies religieuses…comme l'inauguration de ce temple par exemple !! C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils sont intronisés et deviennent des serviteurs de Nova à part entière !! »

L'Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux au maximum, l'Uchiwa fronça un peu plus les sourcils, il le sentait mal, depuis le début…Après réflexion, il comprenait mieux les sous-entendus et les clins d'œil de la veille femme…

Un certain Shikamaru aurait tout de suite pensé…Galère…

« - Allez, faites pas cette tête la les gars, on doit tous passer par là !! Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça posait un problème, on sera entre mecs… »

Là, Naruto faillit s'étouffer, ça sentait à plein nez l'orgie malsaine, entre garçons en plus - quoi que ça ne le dérange pas beaucoup – et puis de toute façon, il n'était plus puceau, donc très peu pour lui…

Ce fut près de quatre heure plus tard que Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à se sortir de ce pétrin…prétextant une nécessité foireuse d'aller se changer pour soi-disant « être prêts pour la cérémonie d'intronisation », ils ont gobé, beaucoup trop occupés à penser à des choses pas nettes comme le prouvait l'œil lubrique qu'ils posaient sur eux, c'est le principal…

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent un peu de la foule, ils avaient maintenant la certitude que le temple qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait dans cet endroit, sous leurs pieds…ils fallait seulement qu'ils trouvent où…

Ils explorèrent de nombreuses salles, il y en avait une quantité faramineuse, du coup même à grands renforts de Kage Bunshin et de Sharingan, ils mirent une grosse demi heure à tout explorer.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle, uniquement éclairée par des torches. Des statuettes sacrées étaient posées dans des petits renfoncements dans le mur, elles étaient ornées de fleurs et d'encens, sans doute des offrandes aux différentes divinités qu'elles représentaient.

« - Alors ? » Demanda Sasuke

« - Absolument rien…On a regardé partout, murs, plafonds, plancher…je crois qu'ils ont tout recouvert… »

« - J'ai rien pu voir non plus…Je la sens mal la vieille, peut être qu'elle ne savait rien du tout enfin de compte… »

« - Non ! Je suis sûr que c'est ici ! C'est le seule solution Sasuke ! Ce qu'a dit la vieille, je m'en balance…mais je crois en ce qu'_il_ m'a dit !! »

« - … »

« - Si c'est ici, il faut continuer à chercher ! »

« - Et si jamais on s'est planté de temple, si jamais c'est juste une coïncidence ce qu'elle nous a dit !! Je ceux bien croire ce qu'il t'a dit mais on s'est peut être juste trompés d'endroit ! »

« - NON ! Je suis sûr et certain que c'est ici ! Je le sens !! …Et arrêtes de crier !! »

« - T'es bien le seul à crier ! »

« - Putain ! mais arrêtes ! C'est insupportable !! »

Sasuke était interloqué, et le fut encore plus quand il vit le blond s'effondrer à genoux en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Naruto était à genoux, la tête entre les jambes, replié sur lui-même. Le brun se mit à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda d'une voix plus qu'inquiète

« - Naruto !! Naruto réponds-moi !! »

« - Ne…crie…pas… »

« - … »

Naruto se tordait dans tous les sens, ses traits étaient déformés par une douleur évidente que l'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas apaiser. Il le prit contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto semblait se calmer

« - Cette…musique... » Balbutia Naruto

« - De quelle musique tu parles ? »

« - Cette musique…tu…tu l'entends pas ?? Elle danse dans ma tête…cette voix… »

« - Naruto…Y'a pas de musique… »

« - Si ! Elle…argh… »

Il fut repris d'un spasme de douleur.

« - Cette musique, elle veut pas s'arrêter…elle résonne dans ma tête… »

Naruto respirait fort, il semblait comme à bout de souffle. Sasuke le décolla un peu de lui pour voir comment il pourrait le soulager…peut être qu'un un genjutsu adéquat…

Mais un détail attira soudain son attention, une faible lumière filtrait au travers du haut de son ami. Il dégagea le collier du cou de Naruto et constata que celui-ci clignotait, ou plutôt pulsait, comme un cœur battant…

« - Naruto…regarde… »

Le blond baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et constata la même chose que le brun

« - La musique s'atténue… »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes avant que Naruto ne rompe le contact visuel pour regarder fixement vers le fond de la salle.

L'Uchiwa était plus qu'étonné. Naruto se leva et se dirigea bille en tête vers un des coins. Il posa sa main sur le mur en pierre et caressa doucement sa surface.

Sans dire un mot, Sasuke se rapprocha du blond, observant avec attention tous ses mouvements.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun se mit à entendre les battements d'un cœur, s'élevant dans le silence absolu de la pièce. Les deux garçons se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment, comprenant sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée qu'ils entendaient la même chose.

Une lumière bleutée, de la même couleur que la pierre du collier se répandit sur le mur, et quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci semblait fluide, comme un mur d'eau, une sorte de cascade statique…

« - Ca réagit avec mon chakra, j'ai essayé d'utiliser mon chakra pour détecter une ouverture, et la musique a repris… »

« - Comment savais-tu… »

« - J'en savais rien, je sentais que c'est ce qu'il fallait que je fasse… »

Naruto passa la main à travers le mur

« - C'est pas très prudent de passer ta main comme ça dobe…tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière au moins ?? »

« - Euh non, je sais pas non, plus…Mais m'appelle pas dobe !! De toute façon t'as une meilleure idée au moins, monsieur le gros malin-plus-intelligent-que-tout-le-monde-et-qui-sait-tout ?? »

« - Oui »

« - … »

« - Tu pourrais par exemple envoyer un clone… »

Naruto était décontenancé, oui, le brun avait une meilleure idée…Et c'est en boudant qu'il créa un clone et l'envoya de l'autre côté du mur. Quand celui-ci revint, il les informa que derrière se trouvait une immense salle éclairée par des « flammes bleues ».

Voyant que le clone n'était pas mort, et avait pu revenir sans problème, ils se décidèrent à passer le mur…se retrouvant quasi immédiatement dans la grande salle. 

Les torches qui éclairaient la pièce possédait en effet une étrange couleur bleue, et semblaient se consumer à l'infini. Un grand calme régnait dans cet endroit.

Ils firent quelques pas en observant soigneusement le décor. A plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux se trouvait une voûte en guise de plafond, la pièce était circulaire, les torches étaient réparties sur la circonférence et devant eux s'élevait une immense statue d'une jeune femme sans visage, assise sur un trône. Elle tenait entre ses mains une boule visiblement faite de la même pierre que le collier du blond.

« - Mais c'est quoi cet endroit » dit Naruto dont la voix résonnait de manière surnaturelle

« - Je crois que tu as trouvé en effet le sanctuaire des Sept Piliers… »

« - « Nous » avons trouvé Sasuke… »

En effet, la fabuleuse voûte était soutenue par sept lourds piliers gravés avec des inscriptions incompréhensibles.

Sasuke s'approcha de l'un d'eux et toucha du bout des doigts les runes gravées, essayant des trouver leur signification. Il tomba sur un petit dessin représentant un renard

« - Oi ! Naruto regarde ce que j'ai trouv… »

Il se retourna vers le blond qui s'était approché de la statue et était monté sur des pierres pour atteindre la sphère luminescente. Il approcha sa main et effleura sa surface. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il tomba en arrière.


	14. Chapitre 14: Dans l'antre du démon

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

_Dans l'antre du démon_

Sasuke se précipita vers lui, et put, in extremis, amortir sa chute. Paniqué, Sasuke constata que le blond était évanoui dans ses bras… Il le secoua pour tenter de le réveiller

« - Naruto ?? Naruto ?? Réveille-toi, c'est pas le moment de faire une sieste !! »

Aucune réponse

« - Je t'en prie…réveille toi… »

Sasuke s'affaissa sur lui-même, des mèches noires retombant sur son visage affligé…

**Pseudo POV Naruto** (pseudo, parce que c'est ce qu'il se passe du côté de Naruto, mais toujours raconté à la troisième personne)

Naruto se sentit partir en arrière, mais le choc avec le sol ne vint jamais. Il était pourtant allongé par terre, dans une semi obscurité. La seule source de lumière, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça était une lueur bleutée qui pulsait, elle semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Décidément, pour quelqu'un qui aimait le orange, il avait fait une overdose de bleu…

« - Sasuke ?? Sasuke !! »

Il appela mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'époumona encore trois ou quatre fois, appelant désespérément le prénom du brun, à chaque fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

Sa voix résonnait comme nulle part ailleurs alors qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de murs à proximité. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était un euphémisme puisque lorsqu'il se mit à courir aux alentours, il ne rencontra ni extrémité, ni mur ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se trouvait dans le néant.

Après avoir couru ce qui lui semblait être des jours et des jours – il avait perdu la notion du temps – il finit par s'effondre à terre, complètement épuisé et déprimé. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait séparé de ses amis dans un endroit inconnu. Dans quoi allait-il encore se retrouver ? Un monde où il a deux ans ? Quatre-vingt-dix ans ? Un monde moyenâgeux ? Futuriste ? Un monde où Sakura a les cheveux bleus ??

Il n'était pas loin d'être à bout quand une voix retentit

« - Naruto… »

Le blond releva rapidement la tête et chercha à savoir d'où venait cette voix, mais une fois de plus, ceci était vain

« - Naruto…Relève-toi, et écoute-moi »

L'Uzumaki rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage et s'adressa à la voix

« - Je n'écoute que ceux qui se sont présentés avant, j'aime pas parler à des gens qui me connaissent sans que je moi je les connaisse !! »

Ben oui, même dans des situations pareilles, Naruto reste Naruto, on n'y peut rien…

« - Ha ha ha !!Et pourtant tu me connais bien…Gamin… »

Naruto n'y croyait pas, les pupilles dilatées au maximum, la voix caverneuse résonnant dans ses oreilles, il ne pouvait pas se tromper…

« - Kyuubi… »

« - Tout de même… »

« - Où est-ce que je suis ?? »

« - Toujours aussi poli… »

« - … »

« - Je pensais pourtant que tu avais deviné, gamin…tu es dans mon sanctuaire… »

« - … »

« - Je voulais te parler… »

« - Oh, je vois, c'est donc toi qui a envoyé l'autre Naruto… »

« - Absolument pas, il est venu te parler tout seul, mais voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas te parler autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, je me suis dit que jepourrais peut être le faire à sa place…après tout, cela me concerne autant que toi, petite clef… »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Il ne t'a pas appris grand-chose le gamin à ce que je vois… »

« - C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu…pour en savoir davantage… »

« - Je vais te raconter une histoire… »

« - je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! »

« - Oh que si… Et cette histoire pourrait fortement t'intéresser, car au fond, c'est…ton histoire… »

« - … »

« - Cela se passe il y a très longtemps, à l'époque il existait des démons qui protégeaient la terre. Ces démons vivaient en liberté et assuraient l'équilibre. Les hommes vivaient en harmonie avec eux, les hommes les craignaient et les démons les respectaient. Un jour, l'un d'entre nous, un démon est tombé éperdument amoureux d'une humaine. Pour la séduire, il se changea en homme et l'approcha. La jeune femme succomba au charme du démon et quelques temps plus tard naquit un enfant, fruit de cette union interdite. Ils l'appelèrent Rikudou. Le démon fut châtié pour son acte, mais le mal était déjà fait. L'enfant grandit, il était humain mais possédait des pouvoirs de démons, seuls ses yeux possédaient la preuve de se double nature. Arrivé à l'age adulte, il développa son pouvoir et créa le ninjutsu. Il fut à l'origine de la lignée des ninjas, humains possédant des pouvoirs démoniaques. Plusieurs années plus tard, la lignée s'était développée, les générations s'étaient succédées et des clans de ninjas commencèrent à apparaître. Ils occupaient différents endroits, les montagnes, les déserts, les forêts, les plaines, les lacs. De nature belliqueuse, ces clans s'affrontaient souvent, mais au bout d'un certain temps, deux clans émergèrent comme étant les plus puissants. Le clan Senju, de la forêt, et le clan Uchiwa, de la plaine. Ils se battaient souvent pour le contrôle du monde ninja, leurs niveaux étant égal, aucun ne dominait vraiment. Mais un jour, le leader du clan Uchiwa, Madara… »

« - Madara »

« - Madara voulut mettre un terme à cette lutte qui durait déjà depuis longtemps. Il voulait que son clan gagne un fois pour toutes cette guerre séculaire, et pour cela il décida d'exploiter le pouvoir de sa lignée : le Sharingan. Il se rendit compte que ce dojutsu avait l'incroyable propriété de contrôler les démons à queues. Il se mit alors en quête des trouver les démons et les soumettre au pouvoir de ses yeux. De nombreux démons furent capturés, même moi le Roi des démons fut pris par son fabuleux pouvoir. Lors d'une bataille contre le leader du clan Senju, Hashirama, il lacha tout le pouvoir démoniaque mais constata avec stupeur que le clan Senju avait aussi la capacité de contrôler le chakra des démons à queues. Il fut battu par Hashirama, les démons retrouvèrent leur liberté et pour empêcher qu'une telle chose se reproduise, Hashirama a dispersé l'âme de Madara dans plusieurs dimensions. Mais pour une raison inconnue, je me suis aussi retrouvé dispersé dans toutes ces dimensions. Dès lors, des paradoxes ont commencé à apparaître, l'équilibre se rompait, les différentes dimensions crées s'effondraient les unes sur les autres, comme si Madara cherchait à réunir toutes ces dimension pour renaître. Devant ce danger Hashirama décida de se sacrifier afin de maintenir les dimensions stables, cet acte si noble de la part d'un simple humain me toucha, peu d'entre eux sont capables d'une telle grandeur d'âme. Alors je l'ai investi de mon pouvoir. Ainsi était créé la première clef. »

« - Mais, Senju…ça me dit quelque chose comme nom… »

« - Huhuhu ! bien entendu gamin, Hashirama Senju est plus connu sous le nom de Shodaime Hokage, fondateur du village caché de Konoha… »

« - Le Shodaime… »

« - A sa mort, son pouvoir a été transmis à son jeune frère, qui devint le Nidaime. Par la suite, à la mort d'une clef, ce pouvoir se transmet à un shinobi. La trace des clefs s'est perdue avec le temps, car il n'y avait pas d'utilité…Alors les gens ont commencé à oublier…Et la dernière clef, c'est toi gamin…Le problème, c'est qu'a la mort, non naturelle, d'une de tes répliques, les dimensions ont été déstabilisées…et c'est l'opportunité que Madara attendait pour revenir »

« - Alors il essaye de faire fusionner les dimensions pour renaître ? »

« - Exactement. S'il y parvient, il reviendra à la vie, mais la fusion des dimensions aura annihilé toute forme de vie, aucun être humain ni animal, ni végétal ne survivra à une fusion des mondes… »

« - … »

« - Mais Hashirama le savait, il a avait prévu cette éventualité. Dans les différentes dimensions, il y a une réplique de la clef, et dans chaque dimension il y a une sphère-sceau. Cette sphère-sceau permet à la clef de verrouiller les dimensions si celle-ci s'effondrent. »

« - C'est donc ces sphères que je dois trouver n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont comme celle qu'il y a dans le sanctuaire ? »

« - Oui, celle que tu as vue est la sphère de cette dimension, il existe sept sphères-sceau dispersées à travers les dimensions…Il faut les réunir pour activer leur pouvoir et enrayer la fusion »

« - Pourquoi sont-elles réparties dans les dimensions ? »

« - Ca parait évident gamin ! Pour que Madara ne puisse pas les réunir lui ! »

« - Pas faux… Mais dis moi une chose Kyuubi… »

« - C'est Kyuubi-oujisama pour toi… »

« - Si tu veux Kyuubi-chan… »

« - … » (colère démoniaque)

« - Donc je disais, juste comme ça…je suis censé m'y prendre comment pour récupérer ces sphères ?? Je me ballade dans les dimensions, comme ça, je dis abracadrabra alakazam ! Sésame ouvre toi et hop ! Tiens voila une maaaaagnifique porte qui s'ouvre sur une dimension !! »

« - … »

« - Je plaisante pas… »

« - Tu t'es bien retrouvé dans celle-ci… »

« - Ouais, je sais pas comment… »

« - Mais dis moi…Y'a pas un jeune Uchiwa avec toi ?? »

« - Sasuke ? »

« - Ouais ! Il est bizarre son chakra, ça fait un moment que j'essaie de te le dire, mais j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion »

« - Ca te pose un problème ?? » (Naruto aime pas qu'on parle méchamment de son brun d'amour 3)

« - Je me disais qu'il pourrait t'aider… »

« - En quoi faisant ? »

« - Ben par exemple en ouvrant des passages entre les dimensions, ca peut servir éventuellement… »

« - Hein ?? »

« - Ben c'est bien pour ça que le seul moyen qu'a trouvé Hashiramaa pour se débarrasser de Madara était de l'envoyer en vacances forcée dans différentes dimension, car le Sharingan peut ouvrir des passages inter-dimensionnels. Madara peut toujours se balader entre les dimension, tant qu'elle n'ont pas fusionné, il ne peut pas vraiment revivre, il peut seulement posséder des gens »

« - Comme le gamin louche dont il fallait que je me méfie ? »

« - Par exemple »

« - Ok…donc tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est aller dans les dimensions chercher les sept sphères, enfin plus que six à trouver donc. »

« - Oui »

« - Et, admettons que j'y arrive, parce que d'ailleurs c'est pas dit, y'a énormément de dimensions, ça va être dur de trouver dans lesquelles est dissimulée une sphère, je fais quoi après ? »

« - Le collier que tu portes, il appartient aux clefs, il t'indique l'endroit où se cache une sphère. Sa pierre est faite dans la même roche que les sphères-sceau. A proximité de l'une d'entre elles, les deux pierres entrent en résonance. »

« - Ah…la musique de tout à l'heure, c'était ça….C'est parce que j'étais tout proche… »

« - En effet »

« - Je vois. Bon, ça c'est ok, la musique me bousille le cerveau, mais je m'y ferais. Mais t'as toujours pas répondu à mon autre question. Je fais quoi une fois que j'aurais trouvé les sphères ? »

« - … »

« - Alors ? »

« - … »

« - Hé !! Renard de mes deux !! Me laisse pas comme ça !! »

« - Le Renard de tes deux t'emmerde sale gamin ! »

« - Ah ben tu vois que tu réponds quand on te provoque un peu ! »

« - Pff… »

« - … »

« - Tu te souviens quand j'ai parlé du « sacrifice » de Hashirama ? »

« - Euh…oui… »

« - Eh bien, j'ai dit cela, parce qu'il y a un prix a payer d'être une clef…Si les dimensions s'effondrent, la clef devra fournir l'énergie nécessaire à leur stabilisation, cette énergie se condensera dans les sphères et inversera la tendance…Malheureusement, l'énergie nécessaire est l'énergie vitale de la clef… »

« - … »

« - Je suis désolé gamin, tu n'y es pour rien, des innocents devraient pas avoir à subir ça, mais les clefs sont forcément des shinobis qui possèdent une importante réserve de chakra…et c'est ton cas… »

« - Je vois… »

« - Tu peux aussi choisir de laisser la fusion se poursuivre… »

« - Tu me dis que je peux choisir mais je n'ai aucun choix n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous les cas, je vais mourir… »

« - … »

« - Je ne veux pas entraîner avec moi d'autres personnes, alors si je peux faire quelque chose, je le ferai. Il le faut. Qu'au moins ma vie serve à ce que ceux que j'aime puissent continuer à vivre…Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais restaurer les dimensions ! »

Naruto leva le pouce à la façon de Lee dans la semi obscurité, affichant un sourire radieux, mais factice. Quelque chose en lui venait de se détruire…

« - Tu es courageux gamin, tu ressemble beaucoup à Hashirama…va… »

L'endroit où se trouvait Naruto se remplit d'une lumière aveuglante qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Les ténèbres totales lui succédèrent. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour se plonger dans l'obscurité encore plus profonde des prunelles d'un certain brun bien connu…

**Fin pseudo POV Naruto** (Donc si vous avez suivi, il est de retour avec son brun !! )

« - Naruto !! »

Le blond se releva rapidement. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, car instantanément il sentit la tête lui tourner violemment et se laissa retomber dans les bras de l'Uchiwa.

« - Te relève pas si vite baka !! » Lui cria à moitié Sasuke

Mais derrière cette colère, Naruto pouvait sentir beaucoup d'inquiétude, surtout en entendant la voix tremblante du brun. Cela toucha beaucoup Naruto. Il repensa aux paroles de Kyuubi, puis à Sasuke et ce qu'il avait vécu, il prit alors une décision…

« - Ca va pas de toucher à tout comme ça !! On dirait un gamin ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher de toucher à tout ce que tu vois, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?? T'aurais pu te tuer en tombant ! Si j'avais pas été là, tu te serais fracassé la tête contre le sol et… »

« - Merci Sasuke »

Deux mots, deux simples mots. Un regard. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes aigue-marine qui le fixaient avec tendresse et gratitude, et il abandonna toute colère, infiniment heureux qu'il se soit réveillé.

Alors Naruto, sans trop savoir pourquoi prit le brun dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille

« - Merci Sasuke, merci sincèrement…Je suis désolé »


	15. Chapitre 15: Certitudes

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR (C'EST IMPORTANT !! ) :**

Eh vi !! Je suis de retour !! Je vous ai manqué ? Lol…Ouais, bon ok, j'ai pas trop intérêt à me la ramener vu le retard…héhé !! Rhoo mais puisque que je vous dis que quand je commence une chose je la finis !! J'allais pas laisser ma fic comme ça ! Entre temps, j'ai dû passer mes concours…c'est-à-dire réviser quand même, on vient pas en touriste ! Les oraux étant en juillet je suis rentrée la semaine dernière (voilà, vous connaissez tout (presque) de ma vie !) Donc je m'y remets je m'y remets ! En plus, croyez-moi ou non, il se trouve que au cours de la semaine dernière, j'ai eu comme une illumination…une nouvelle fic…et là mes mains se sont retrouvé à écrire toutes seules…je pouvais rien y faire ! Donc du coup ben j'ai écrit le début de mon autre fic…gomen…le point positif, c'est qu'au moins après celle-là, y'en aura une autre !! Bon, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et je vous livre le chap…la coupure est méchante…vous inquiétez pas ! La suite vient demain ! Je suis gentille hein ??

Un petit flash back, ça fait pas de mal après un moment !!

_« - Ca va pas de toucher à tout comme ça !! On dirait un gamin ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher de toucher à tout ce que tu vois, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?? T'aurais pu te tuer en tombant ! Si j'avais pas été là, tu te serais fracassé la tête contre le sol et… »_

_« - Merci Sasuke »_

_Deux mots, deux simples mots. Un regard. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes aigue-marine qui le fixaient avec tendresse et gratitude, et il abandonna toute colère, infiniment heureux qu'il se soit réveillé._

_Alors Naruto, sans trop savoir pourquoi prit le brun dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille_

_« - Merci Sasuke, merci sincèrement…Je suis désolé »_

_Naruto se détacha de lui, et adressa à Sasuke un sourire radieux dont il avait le secret. Le brun rougit fortement, heureusement que la lumière bleutée atténuait le rouge !_

_« - Mais…que…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda timidement l'Uchiwa_

_« - Je me suis évanoui, et j'ai atterri dans un endroit spécial…Kyuubi m'a parlé. Il m'a tout révélé sur la fusion des mondes »_

**Chapitre 15**

_Certitudes_

Le visages de Naruto s'était assombri, ça n'avait pas échappé à l'Uchiwa habitué à son éternel air de bonne humeur.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Comme si la joie de vivre de Naruto s'était subitement éteinte.

Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Comment peut on continuer à être aussi insouciant lorsqu'on sait que bientôt tout ça s'arrêtera ?

Cependant, cela aurait été la réaction normale de n'importe quelle personne. Mais l'Uzumaki possède cette capacité à toujours se dépasser lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider ceux qu'il aime. Car même s'il sait que pour lui, il n'y a plus aucun espoir, il veut continuer à se battre…Ne jamais abandonner, c'était le nindo de Jiraya…et le sien aussi…

« - Viens, sortons d'ici… »

La voix grave de Sasuke résonna dans la salle. Naruto se releva et ils retraversèrent le mur ;

Avec grande difficulté, ils sortirent du temple. Beaucoup de monde les dévisageaient, alors que tous se pressaient à l'intérieur du temple pour profiter des festivités, eux, à contre-courant avançaient vers la sortie.

Ils firent route vers le Sud, évitant soigneusement les grands axes pour croiser le moins de monde possible

Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient rapidement d'arbre en arbre, Sasuke observa le blond. Jamais il n'avait vu chez lui un visage si sérieux, une expression si déterminée. Naruto n'avait presque pas parlé depuis leur départ du temple, chose rare. Sasuke en était certain, sous les faux sourires qu'avait tentés l'Uzumaki pour « faire comme si de rien n'était », celui-ci cachait quelque chose…Et une chose sûrement importante, suffisamment importante pour que mister parlotte se taise.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal au brun, c'était que Naruto ne veuille pas lui en parler. Bien sûr, Naruto n'avait aucune raison de le faire, la façon dont il l'a traité quand il est arrivé…et surtout…qu'au fond de lui-même il sait bien qu'il n'est et ne sera jamais le Sasuke de son monde à lui. Le Sasuke qui avait racheté ses erreurs, le Sasuke qui avait repris goût à la vie, le Sasuke qui s'amusait le samedi soir avec ses amis d'avant, le Sasuke qui avait le privilège d'avoir Naruto près de lui…

Mais malgré cela, Sasuke ne demanda rien. Si Naruto voulait lui parler de quelque chose, il le ferait et devait respecter son choix.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et même en étant shinobis, il commençaient à ressentir la fatigue.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain, faisant sursauter l'Uchiwa. Réflexivement il activa son sharingan. Il scruta l'obscurité de longues secondes.

« - Naruto, est-ce que tu as entendu ? » Murmura-t-il

Il se retourna vers son coéquipier…mais derrière lui se trouvait le vide. Le blond avait disparu. Ils se suivaient pourtant de très près, et il y a quelques secondes il était certain de le sentir derrière lui.

La panique, sournoise, s'empara de lui.

« - Naruto !! » Cria-t-il comme un désespéré

Le silence…Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« - Je suis la baka… » Lui répondit une voix lasse

Surpris et rassuré, Sasuke regarda en contrebas de l'arbre, dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Le blond était assis par terre et lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Le brun sauta à terre et rejoignit vite fait l'Uzumaki.

« - Ca va, relax mec, faut pas paniquer comme ça !! » déclara Naruto sur un ton désinvolte qui visait clairement à taquiner l'accès de panique du brun

« - J'ai entendu un bruit dobe, il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes…ce serait pas la première fois…Qu'est-ce que t'as aussi à te barrer comme ça, abruti ?? »

« - L'abruti est tombé… »

« - … »

« - J'ai glissé sur une branche, ça va…ça arrive à tout le monde…Et le bruit menaçant, c'était juste moi qui m'explosait le cul sur le sol…très dangereux en effet.. »

« - Pff… »

Sasuke, honteux de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de « je m'inquiète pour les autres », s'éloigna rapidement, en prenant bien soin d'accrocher un air dédaigneux à son visage. Mais c'est les yeux ronds qu'il se retourna après avoir entendu le même bruit sourd que précédemment.

En effet, Naruto avait tenté de se relever, mais une violente douleur à la cheville l'en avait dissuadé. Il s'était écroulé instantanément après.

Du coup, le brun s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et voulut se foutre un peu de lui, histoire de faire oublier l'épisode plus que gênant pour lui qui venait de se passer.

« - Alors dobe, qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il avec un petit rictus

« - Je vais bien ok ! »

Sasuke suspendit sa phrase instantanément. Le blond avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, et semblait le défier du regard de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Toujours interdit, Sasuke le regarda se lever avec peine, puis passant devant lui sans rien dire, en clopinant, Naruto déclara

« - On va trouver un endroit où dormir cette nuit. J'aime pas me balader dans la forêt la nuit… »

Sasuke, sans trop savoir pourquoi s'exécuta, et repris la marche à ses côtés. Il savait Naruto fier, surtout face à lui, mais à ce point là…

Le blond pestait contre lui-même, et cette foutue branche…Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se stopper pour une ridicule entorse…d'autant plus ridicule d'ailleurs qu'il était shinobi…

Cependant, la douleur se voyait clairement sur son visage, et à alors qu'il continuait à avancer avec difficulté, boitant, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les larmes commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux. Epuisé comme il était, il arrivait de moins en moins à concentrer son chakra dans sa cheville pour atténuer la douleur, cet imbécile de renard devait sûrement déjà pioncer au lieu de l'aider…

Il sentit alors une prise sur son épaule, pris au dépourvu, il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le brun le tenait à présent par l'épaule, et avait passé un autre bras autour de sa taille.

« - Hé ! Qu'est-ce que… »

« - On avance pas… »

« - J'arrive très bien à marcher !! »

« - TU NOUS RALENTIS !! »

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les pupilles onyx qui vinrent se fixer dans les yeux de Naruto. Le brun lui avait craché la vérité à la figure, et le blond ne put cacher sa stupéfaction.

Une fois de plus, il faisait le boulet…Boulet un jour, boulet toujours…cet adage lui collait à la peau…

Il baissa les yeux, blessé par la dure vérité, et se laissa aider. Sasuke remarqua la tristesse qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son ami et s'en voulut. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui parle de cette manière…Il voulait juste l'aider, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, que quel que soit le fardeau qu'ail ait à porter, il serait toujours là pour l'aider à supporter ce poids avec lui…

« - Désolé… » Articula-t-il d'un ton sincère

Naruto leva vers lui un regard éteint qui peina profondément l'Uchiwa. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa…mieux valait qu'il ne dise rien…que dire de toute façon ?

Il sembla que Kyuubi se soit décidé à montrer un peu de bonne volonté, car au bout d'une demi heure, Naruto marchait un peu mieux. C'est finalement dans une cavité à flan de colline qu'ils trouvèrent refuge.

Sasuke alla ramasser des branchages aux alentours et alluma un feu dans la grotte. Celle-ci était petite mais rassurante, ils s'y sentaient en sécurité. Le feu réchauffa rapidement l'atmosphère…ce qui était plus que nécessaire, car rapidement un puissant orage éclata, faisant s'abattre des trombes d'eau dans leur région. Des hallebardes tombaient au dehors, et à l'intérieur le doux clapotis apaisant de l'eau résonnait contre les parois.

Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Naruto regardait d'un œil éteint la flamme de l'âtre danser devant lui, en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Sasuke, de son côté, faisait des allers-retour du regard entre le feu et son ami. Mais le voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur, et sans cesse il se rappelait de l'expression qu'il avait eue quand il est mort dans ses bras…

Mais l'Uchiwa ne voulait plus refaire la même erreur. Il ne voulait plus blesser à nouveau la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. La vie lui donnait une seconde chance, il était bien décidé à la saisir.

Il se leva alors silencieusement et vint s'installer à côté du blond.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Pesant et interminable. Naruto fixait toujours la flamme, et sans la quitter des yeux il parla.

« - Je vais…continuer seul… »

Le brun se retourna vers son compagnon, l'incompréhension se lisait dans ses grands yeux noirs.

« - Je suis désolé…de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Ca n'a fait que raviver de veilles douleurs… » dit Naruto dans un murmure

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par …continuer seul ? »

« - Je veux dire, qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux, ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi… »

« - Ca n'a jamais été une obligation…c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer »

« - Sasuke je… »

Naruto posa alors ses yeux azur sur le visage de son coéquipier. Celui-ci avait un air déterminé. Mais le blond ne put soutenir longtemps un tel regard, il détourna les yeux et poursuivit.

« - Tu ne comprends pas…Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est une affirmation… »

« - … »

Chaque mot provoquait une nouvelle blessure dans le cœur de Sasuke.

« - Je dois faire certaines choses, et ces choses, je dois les faire seul »

Naruto n'était absolument pas certain de ce qu'il disait. Au fond de lui, il désirait plus que tout que Sasuke reste avec lui. Il se sentait tellement…bien en sa présence…Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'accompagner. Ce serait tellement égoïste de sa part. Le brun avait déjà énormément souffert, il ne voulait pas continuer à le blesser… Sans doute que ça lui faisait mal, et à lui aussi peut être, mais c'est la seule solution…

Alors que Naruto sentait son cœur se serrer comme jamais, il entendit la voix de son ami, celle-ci était légèrement altérée, bien différente de l'assurance dont il fait preuve habituellement. Mais le ton était grave, et sincère, implacable…

« - Je te connais Naruto, je te connais trop bien… Tu crois toujours que tu peux toujours faire tout tout seul, sans aucune aide. J'ai fais cette erreur, à cause d'elle j'ai tout perdu…Ne fais pas la même, s'il te plait… »

« - … »

« - J'ai déjà pris ma décision il y a longtemps. Quoi que tu dises, ou fasses, ne pense pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Pour moi, peu importe contre qui ou pourquoi tu te bats, moi je sais juste que je veux…rester près de toi… »

Le sourcils froncés, Sasuke rougissait comme jamais. Mais maintenant, cela lui était complètement égal. Naruto le regardait, et soudain, un sourire, un vrai illumina son visage. A ce moment précis, Naruto était heureux, vraiment heureux, malgré tout ce qui allait se passer.

Un contact sur sa peau, une caresse sur son visage. Puis une sensation inouïe. Sasuke était venu prendre son visage dans sa main, et d'un geste qui paraissait si simple, si naturel, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser rassurant, d'une infinie douceur.

Mais bientôt, ce si délicat contact fut rompu. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux se scrutaient en silence, se sondant jusqu'à leurs âmes.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, et devant l'absence de réaction du blond qu'il prit pour un refus, il baissa les yeux. Mais, la réaction de Naruto n'avait rien d'un refus. Il avait été touché en plein cœur, et comprenait désormais la nature de ce sentiment si étrange qu'il éprouvait depuis tant d'année pour l'Uchiwa…

_Se pourrait-il que ce soit… ??_

Alors il se rapprocha de lui-même du visage de Sasuke, et timidement déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, infiniment heureux à son tour il n'hésita pas longtemps à prendre le blond dans ses bras pour approfondir l'échange.

Et tandis qu'ils fermaient les yeux, ils se laissèrent tous deux emporter dans la déferlante d'émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Naruto passa ses bras derrière la nuque du brun, et bientôt le chaste baiser se transforma en étreinte passionnée. Fébrilement, leurs langues se trouvèrent, sachant depuis toujours qu'elles se rencontreraient…

A bout de souffle, les lèvres rouges et gonflées par le plaisir intense, ils se séparèrent. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et cette plénitude, il la ressentaient pour la première fois de leur vie…

Naruto vint se blottir tout contre le brun, et tandis que celui-ci resserrait jalousement son étreinte, de peur de perdre à nouveau l'être qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire depuis si longtemps…Car depuis qu'il pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais, pas une seconde ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« - Je t'aime…Je…ne veux plus te perdre… »

Pour toute réponse, il sentit les mains du blond serrer plus fort leur étreinte. Une goutte de liquide chaude ruissela le long de son cou, et dans un souffle il eut sa réponse… Un sourire de bonheur naquit pour la première fois depuis des années sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité. Toujours dans ses bras, Naruto décida de révéler à Sasuke une partie de ce qu'il avait appris au sanctuaire…une partie seulement, car la fin était trop douloureuse…à dire…

« - Sasuke… Tout à l'heure, dans le sanctuaire, Kyuubi m'a parlé. »

« - La fusion ? »

« - Oui. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas si je ne fais rien…Et je suis le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose… »

« - Toujours aussi nombriliste à ce que je vois !! » Tenta Sasuke pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère (une fois n'est pas coutume !! )

« - èé Oh ça va !! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir !! »

« - …Excuse-moi… »

« - Je dois réunir des sphères pour stabiliser les dimensions qui s'effondrent. »

« - Et, où sont-elles ? »

« - Elles se trouvent éparpillées dans les autres dimensions ? »

« - Les autres dimensions ? Et comment tu comptes t'y rendre ? S'il y avait un moyen, je suppose que tu l'aurais utilisé il y a longtemps pour rentrer chez toi… » dit Sasuke, la voix teintée d'amertume

« - Il y a un moyen… » Le coupa Naruto

« - … »

« - Le…le pouvoir du sharingan permet de traverser les dimensions…Je…De la même manière dont tu es entré en moi il y a trois ans… »

« - Mais…c'était…l'antre du démon… »

« - C'est une dimension à part entière…Et si tu peux aller dans celle là, cela signifie que tu es capable d'ouvrir un passage vers toutes les autres… »

« - Je vois… »

« - … »

« - Je le ferai. Je t'accompagnerai »

« - Merci… »

Naruto savait qu'il commettait peut être la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie en demandant à l'homme qu'il aime de l'accompagner dans sa quête…Quête sans espoir pour lui…Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui…

« - Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ?? » Taquina l'Uchiwa

« - C'est juste que…Ce voyage risque d'être dangereux… »

« - Comme si ça me faisait peur…dobe »

« - Hey !! èé »

Le rire de Sasuke résonna dans la grotte, imité par Naruto. Ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire inextinguible, se roulant par terre et se tenant le ventre. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas ri de cette manière là ? Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas ri tout court ?

Naruto était épuisé, allongé sur le dos sur le sol de la grotte, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, des soubresauts de rire faisaient encore leur apparition de temps à autres… Sasuke, assis contre une paroi était dans le même état, il regardait tendrement le blond, heureux de le voir rire comme autrefois.

Heureux soient les ignorants, ils ne connaissent pas la douleur… Naruto voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible du temps qui lui était imparti, et essayer de rattraper tout le temps perdu avec Sasuke…futile espoir, mais Naruto voulait y croire…

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques instants, et inspira profondément. L'air était humide et sentait l'orage. C'était une odeur agréable, apaisante.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit au-dessus de lui le brun. Il était à quatre pattes, ses mèches corbeau tombant devant lui. Celui-ci se pencha très lentement vers lui et vint capturer ses lèvres. Naruto aimait tellement cette sensation…Une autre sensation occupait son esprit, depuis peu, une douce chaleur était venu l'envahir, l'enveloppant tout entier.

Les yeux fixés l'un dans l'autre, ils entreprirent comme un dialogue muet, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. La flamme du désir dansait au fond de leurs regards.

Kams : Et hop là, en plus il est plus long que d'habitude ! Que demande le peuple ?

Sasuke : Peut être un peu moins de temps entre tes parutions…

Kams : T'as décidé de me pourrir la vie Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Ben, comme toi quoi…

Kams : --

Naruto : Hem…

Kams : Oui ?

Naruto : C'est vraiment méchant comme coupure…On était bien partis pourtant !

Kams : Ben vi, on a pas dit le contraire…mais…vous continuerez demain !

Sasuke et Naruto : --

Kams : Allez, comme je dois me faire pardonner je vous dispense de reviews !

Sasuke : Comme si ça dépendait de toi…

Kams : :-P (au fait, c'est une blague si vous voulez reviwer, vous gênez pas hein !! ')


	16. Chapitre 16: Euhlemon?

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**Chapitre 16 :**

_Ben…lemon…pourquoi se le cacher ? _

Le blond attira donc à lui le corps de l'Uchiwa, et une fois l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux, brûlantes se frôlant se laissèrent emporter dans l'ivresse que leur procuraient leurs sens…

Et hop là ! Que diriez-vous d'un petit lime ?? hein ! Allez faites pas cette tête là ! C'est pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au lemon final !! Au passage… Un lime reste un lime, alors les âmes sensibles…sautez au paragraphe suivant ! (Et tant pis pour vous, vous savez pas ce que vous ratez ! va se chercher une bassine…ou peut être même deux on sait jamais ben oui, j'écris les lemons mais faut bien que je zieute un peu avant…j'invente rien moi…)

Leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se chercher puis de se retrouver, comme si leur brève séparation avait duré des siècles. Ils voulaient l'autre, le sentir près d'eux…le sentir en eux…

Mais chacun d'eux voulait plus que de simples baisers, ici, seuls dans cette grotte ils pouvaient se donner l'un à l'autre…en une promesse d'un amour éternel.

Sasuke passa rapidement mes mains sous le haut du blond, caressant chaque parcelle de peau, l'électrisant à chaque passage. Naruto avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus ressentir que le sublime toucher, sous les caresses du brun, il ne put retenir quelques gémissements étouffés…Déjà ses joues rougissaient sous l'effet du plaisir.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, se stoppant un instant. Devant ses yeux, l'homme qu'il aimait se tordait sous ses caresses…c'était pour lui le plus beau spectacle au monde. Il voulait lui donner encore plus de plaisir…il voulait l'entendre gémir une fois de plus…et des milliers d'autres fois encore…

Une pensée cependant lui traversa l'esprit. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il connaissait les délices de la chair et partager ce moment avec son âme sœur était pour lui pure extase...mais…ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Il l'avait déjà fait…avec _elle. _Il se demanda alors s'il pourrait être à la hauteur, s'il serait capable de lui faire ressentir le même plaisir…s'il saurait le mener jusqu'à…la jouissance…

« - Sasuke ? » La voix de Naruto n'était qu'un murmure…murmure teinté de désir à l'état pur

Cette douce supplique fit sortir le brun de ses pensées…

« - Continue…s'il te plaît… »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de trouver le petit blond absolument adorable à cet instant. Les joues cramoisies par un mélange de plaisir et de gêne certaine devant cette demande plus que suggestive, le blond n'osait regarder le brun en face.

A cet instant, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il l'aimait, et pour cette raison il emmènerait son blond au septième ciel.

Rapidement, la température monta dans la petite grotte, ce qui força ses deux occupants à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient étendus sous eux, formant ainsi leur couche.

Ils étaient à présent en tenue d'Adam, l'ombre des flammes dansant sur les parois semblaient venir lécher leurs corps humides. Enlacés l'un à l'autre, ils ne semblaient plus faire qu'un, et déjà les gémissements de Naruto se faisaient plus intenses…plus pressants…

« - Sasu…ke… »

Un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa, et il continua ses caresses de plus belle, descendant toujours plus bas…

Il versèrent sur le côté, Sasuke tenait tout contre lui, il pouvait sentir ses fesses appuyer une certaine partie de son anatomie déjà bien éveillée…mais ce contact fit monter son excitation d'un cran…

Alors qu'il continuait ses caresses sur le torse du blond, celui-ci n'arrivait même plus à articuler ses paroles, c'était un mélange confus de gémissements, de supplications et d'halètement. C'est alors que Naruto sentit les doigts fins de Sasuke enserrer sa hampe de chair…

Il ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un simple contact pouvait être aussi grisant…Il se ravisa bien vite, car déjà l'Uchiwa commençait des mouvements lents de va-et-vient sur son membre…il n'était pas grisé en cet instant…il était bien plus que ça, et des mots seuls ne suffiraient pas à décrire cette sensation. Il s'abandonna alors totalement sous les caresses de son amant.

Ils continuèrent comme cela quelques instants. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans les méandres du plaisir. En effet, voir son compagnon littéralement perdre pied sous ses caresses procurait à Sasuke un plaisir immense qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il sentait sa peau tannée effleurer par moment son sexe tendu à l'extrême, même son odeur l'excitait de façon inouïe.

Les halètements du blond se faisaient plus rapides, plus brefs comme s'il manquait d'air. Le brun sourit. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto et après l'avoir émoustillée de sa langue il murmura

« - Je t'aime… »

Alors que son corps était déjà brûlant, le cœur de Naruto se réchauffa aussi. Celui-ci accéléra encore et lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point d'atteindre le niveau ultime du plaisir il posa une main sur celle de son compagnon, stoppant ainsi son mouvement.

« - A…Arrête…Sa..suke » Sa respiration rapide entrecoupait ses mots

« - ?? »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait d'arrêter, il était pourtant si proche…

Naruto se retourna vers lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le brun pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait.

Alors très délicatement, Naruto vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et remontant vers son oreille il articula

« - Je ne veux pas être seul… »

L'Uchiwa parut surpris, il se hâta de répondre

« - Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus jamais te laisser seul et… »

Un frisson le parcourut. Alors que les lèvres du blond empruntaient le chemin inverse, se dirigeant inexorablement vers le bas il comprit que la phrase de l'Uzumaki pouvait, en ce moment précis avoir un deuxième sens…

La langue de Naruto laissait un sillon brûlant sur son passage, et le corps du brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir à cette fantastique sensation…à ce plaisir nouveau qui lui embrumait tous ses sens.

Bientôt la bouche du blond arriva à son entrejambe. Un baiser d'abord sur la hampe dressée vers lui, puis un deuxième…Un coup de langue suivit et les mains de Sasuke vinrent agripper fermement l'étoffe sous lui. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière se cambrant sous le plaisir…

Naruto leva des yeux remplis de tendresse vers son compagnon. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser. Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond continua sa besogne. Les coups de langue se faisaient plus insistants et l'Uchiwa se crispait de plus en plus.

« - Tu en veux plus Sasuke-teme ? » demanda malicieusement l'Uzumaki

« - Gnnn…m'appelle pas…comme ça…bakaAAAAAAAAAHHHH »

La fin de sa phrase finit dans un râle rauque. En effet, le blond venait de prendre son membre en bouche dans sa totalité

« - Je suis pas un baka…baka… » continua Naruto en ralentissant exprès ses mouvements…

Il ne poursuit pas la torture plus longtemps car lui aussi il voulait aller plus vite, plus fort et plus loin.

Quand il réussi à maîtriser un peu le flot de sensations qui l'assaillaient, Sasuke se releva en position assise. Il passa une main sur le visage de son blond

« - Tu ne veux pas être tout seul t'as dit, ne ? » dit-il doucement

Naruto le regardait sans trop comprendre, et le temps qu'il percute, le brun s'était déjà placé entre ses cuisses.

« - Je veux goûter moi aussi…je veux te goûter… » susurra l'Uchiwa avec un voix torride.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils léchaient, mordaient, suçotaient avidement la partie de leur anatomie la plus réceptive au plaisir.

Pendant un court moment qui sembla pourtant durer une éternité, on entendait dans la grotte que leurs halètements respectifs, et dans un même râle ils atteignirent ensemble un monde où plus rien n'existe sauf eux et le plaisir sublime, transcendant qu'ils se procuraient. Un liquida âpre se déversa alors dans leurs bouches, ils avalèrent alors cette partie de l'autre…

Epuisés, ils roulèrent sur le dos et dans un ultime effort Sasuke vint se remettre aux côtés du blond, plaçant sa tête à sa hauteur. Leurs bras tremblaient, ils pouvaient le sentir alors qu'ils collaient une énième fois leurs corps brûlants l'un à l'autre.

Sasuke prit le petit blond contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras puissants et vint poser sa tête au creux de son cou pour respirer une dernière fois son odeur. Il passa un pan de manteau sur leurs deux corps.

Naruto ferma les yeux, une goutte nacrée s'écoula de ses paupières. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Et tous deux s'endormirent, bercés par les battements de leurs cœurs et le doux son de la pluie au dehors.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, toujours enlacés. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, peut être deux ou trois heures, cependant une plénitude absolue régnait sur leurs cœurs.

Sasuke fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il posa son regard sur le visage du petit blond encore endormi. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur sa face, il ecarta une mèche dorée et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du bel endormi.

Tous ces souvenirs enfouis au fond de lui fuyaient alors qu'il contemplait le visage de Naruto. Il était à nouveau là, près de lui, comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé…n'était arrivé. Il voulait remplacer le visage de son âme sœur rendait son dernier souffle entre ses bras par celui de cette même âme sœur dormant paisiblement dans ses mêmes bras.

Sous le contact léger, Naruto ouvrit un œil puis un autre, clignant des yeux légèrement à cause de la luminosité matinale…

« - Quelle heure il est ? » demanda Naruto d'une voix encore endormie

« - Je sais pas… » répondit simplement l'Uchiwa

« - … »

« - Est-ce que c'est important de toute manière ? » Continua-t-il en embrassant l'épaule dénudée du blond.

« - Hnnn…oui c'est important ! »

Naruto s'était retourné vers lui et affichait une mine contrariée et des yeux flamboyants.

« - Je peux toujours tenter non ? » plaisanta l'Uchiwa (décidément les parties de fesses ça l'arrange pas l'Uchiwa…il plaisante même…où va le monde…)

Ils se levèrent tranquillement, ramassant leurs affaires respectives et s'habillèrent rapidement.

« - Bon, je crois qu'il faut sortir d'ici. Y'a pas besoin de traîner dans les parages… » Déclara l'Uzumaki

« - Tu as une idée de ce qu'on doit faire pour ouvrir un portail vers les autres dimensions ? »

« - Beuh…oui…enfin plus ou moins… »

« - Ok…on est pas rendu… » répondit Sasuke en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec un air des plus désespéré

« - Hey ! J'ai dit plus ou moins ! Et en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt plus que moins ! »

« - … »

« - Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, on y va… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils s'élancèrent au dehors, laissant ce lieu qui avait abrité leur amour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, Naruto se stoppa. Il descendit de l'arbre et se retourna vers le brun.

« - On va essayer ici ok ? »

« - Comme tu veux. Mais pourquoi une clairière ? On est à découvert là… »

« - Ouais, je sais…mais c'est pour ne prendre aucun risque. Je ne sais pas quelle quantité de chakra ça va dégager. Au moins dans un endroit dégagé, on va rien bousiller, donc c'est des chances en moins de se faire repérer. »

Ils se mirent au milieu de la clairière, face à face.

« - Bon, et maintenant je suis censé faire quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke

« - Ben là je sais pas trop… »

« - … » (Grosse goutte derrière la tête)

« - Mais je vais trouver ! »

« - … »

« - Ben…pourquoi…pourquoi on essayerait pas de faire comme la dernière fois ? »

« - La dernière fois ? »

« - Oui, quand t'es entré en moi chez le serpent ! » (Non, il n'y a pas de sous-entendus pervers…)

« - A quoi ça va nous avancer ? »

« - Ben une fois chez Kyuubi, je pourrais toujours lui demander comment on peut rejoindre les autres mondes »

« - Tu le prends pour Bison Futé ou un GPS en fait ? »

« - … » (--')

« - Allez bouge-toi, on y va… »

Toujours face à face, ils plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Un instant plus tard, la petite clairière disparut et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un endroit sombre.

« - Ok on y est » Affirma Naruto

Un bouillonnement se fit entendre et de l'autre côté des lourds barreaux de la prison des yeux terrifiants firent leur apparition

« - Alors tu as finalement décidé d'y aller gamin… » Gronda le démon à neuf queues

« - J'ai jamais dit que j'irais pas ! »

« - Kukuku…tiens tiens, que c'est intéressant…alors comme ça l'Uchiwa est venu avec toi… »

« - Ca te pose un problème ? » Répondit Sasuke légèrement irrité

« - Pas du tout. Je ne m'en étonne plus depuis peu d'ailleurs… »

Naruto rougit légèrement devant l'allusion. Sasuke lui, assez impatient de partir de cet endroit n'avait pas vraiment tilté.

« - Bon, ben tiens tant que t'es là, tu peux pas nous dire comment on fait pour aller dans les autres mondes ? » Brailla l'Uzumaki, comme à son habitude

« - Eh gamin, je suis pas Bison Futé ou un GPS ! »

« - … » (Naruto)

« - … » (Sasuke)

« - Demande à l'Uchiwa de faire la même chose que toi la dernière fois au lac… »

« - L'Uchiwa a un nom…démon… » persifla le brun

« - C'est pas le moment les deux là hein ! Bon, en gros il faut que Sasuke effectue le jutsu d'ouverture des portes ? Ca n'avait pas très bien marché la dernière fois ! »

« - C'est parce que c'est toi qui l'avait effectué gamin…Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit concernant le pouvoir du Sharingan ? »

« - Oui »

« - Le jutsu fonctionnera s'il utilise avec son Dôjutsu activé »

« - Ok… »

Naruto délaissa le démon et se tourna vers Sasuke qui entamait un duel de regard avec le démon. Il le briefa rapidement sur la marche à suivre et le brun se mit en place.

« - Cette technique consomme énormément de chakra Naruto…je n'en ai pas autant que toi je te rappelle… »

« - T'en fais pas pour ça Sasuke, c'est pas un problème ici ! » dit Naruto en levant le pouce

Alors Sasuke commença à effectuer les signes du jutsu. De son côté, Naruto s'affairait à un jutsu de transfert de chakra pour aider le brun.

« - Vert, serpent, Sud… » Murmura l'Uchiwa

« - Renard, opale, zéro… »

De la même manière, le chakra tourbillonna autour de lui, comme ce fut le cas pour Naruto. La pression s'intensifia, Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Déjà un semblant de vortex apparaissait devant lui.

Alors qu'il luttait pour concentrer son chakra il ressentit une effroyable quantité d'énergie affluer en lui. Il tourna les yeux et vit Naruto concentré sur son jutsu, un mélange de chakra bleuté et rouge tournoyait autour de lui et se dirigeait dans sa direction. Ainsi donc était le fabuleux pouvoir du jinchuuriki à neuf queues…

« - Ne te déconcentre pas Sasuke » Dit Naruto dont les yeux restaient toujours clos.

Sasuke se reconcentra sur son jutsu. Le vortex grandissait et la pression énergétique devenait énorme.

Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. La pression retomba et Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Un rideua d'énergie de forme circulaire se tenait devant eux et tournoyait sur lui-même.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent tout près du vortex il s'arrêtèrent, une légère hésitation se ressentait dans leurs gestes. Naruto commença timidement à approcher sa main de la surface.

« - Hey ! fais gaffe ! Si jamais on s'est plantés ? » S'exclama Sasuke

« - Je te fais confiance ! » Lui répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil confiant

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre à ça, son cœur accéléra quand il vit la main de Naruto pénétrer à travers le mince rideau d'énergie.

Naruto avait maintenant la main entièrement passé de l'autre côté du vortex. C'était une sensation étrange, aucune de celles qu'il avait connues. Le vortex semblait humide mais ne mouillait pas. Il était chaud et froid en même temps. Mais de l'autre côté du voile, Naruto ressentait la caresse d'une brise fraîche. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

Sasuke avait à présent un air inquiet accroché à sa face en observant le blond.

« - Alors ? » Demanda-t-il anxieux

« - Euh ben ça à l'air d'aller, mais… »

Naruto stoppa sa phrase nette. En effet, son bras s'enfonça dans le vortex presque jusqu'à lui engloutir l'épaule, comme si quelque chose l'agrippait de l'autre côté. Sasuke se précipita sur lui, complètement paniqué. Il le tira de toutes ses forces pour le détacher de l'emprise du vortex. Mais la poigne était forte.

Brutalement, la force s'arrêta et Naruto sortit son bras du vortex. Il le leva devant lui et agita son poignet.

« - Hé non j'ai rien ! Je t'ai bien eu Sasuke ! T'as eu peur hein ! » Déclara Naruto avec un sourire resplendissant sur son visage

Ni une, ni deux, Naruto se prit un coup de poing sur le crâne qui le fit tomber à la renverse

« - Mais euh !! Sasuke pourquoi t'as fait ça ?? C'était juste une blague !! »

« - On plaisante pas là-dessus…dobe… » Sasuke avait croisé les bras et détournait le regard. On sentait bien sa vexation de s'être – encore – fait prendre.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto fit une moue boudeuse des plus kawai, se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et se remit face au vortex.

« - Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Tu vas rester là à bouder longtemps Sasuke ? »

Naruto s'était retourné vers lui. Il lui souriait gentiment en lui tendant la main. Sasuke ne put pas résister longtemps à cet appel, et, oubliant toute vexation vint prendre la main du blond. Ils traversèrent ensemble le portail.

Kams : Voilou !! Petit intermède ! Bon…hem, après ça promis, l'histoire repart !!


	17. Chapitre 17: On se connaît?

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

_On se connaît ?_

Alors qu'il luttait pour concentrer son chakra il ressentit une effroyable quantité d'énergie affluer en lui. Il tourna les yeux et vit Naruto concentré sur son jutsu, un mélange de chakra bleuté et rouge tournoyait autour de lui et se dirigeait dans sa direction. Ainsi donc était le fabuleux pouvoir du jinchuuriki à neuf queues…

« - Ne te déconcentre pas Sasuke » Dit Naruto dont les yeux restaient toujours clos.

Sasuke se reconcentra sur son jutsu. Le vortex grandissait et la pression énergétique devenait énorme.

Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. La pression retomba et Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Un rideau d'énergie de forme circulaire se tenait devant eux et tournoyait sur lui-même.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent tout près du vortex il s'arrêtèrent, une légère hésitation se ressentait dans leurs gestes. Naruto commença timidement à approcher sa main de la surface.

« - Hey ! fais gaffe ! Si jamais on s'est plantés ? » S'exclama Sasuke

« - Je te fais confiance ! » Lui répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil confiant

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre à ça, son cœur accéléra quand il vit la main de Naruto pénétrer à travers le mince rideau d'énergie.

Naruto avait maintenant la main entièrement passée de l'autre côté du vortex. C'était une sensation étrange, aucune de celles qu'il avait connues. Le vortex semblait humide mais ne mouillait pas. Il était chaud et froid en même temps. Mais de l'autre côté du voile, Naruto ressentait la caresse d'une brise fraîche. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

Sasuke avait à présent un air inquiet accroché à sa face en observant le blond.

« - Alors ? » Demanda-t-il anxieux

« - Euh ben ça à l'air d'aller, mais… »

Naruto stoppa sa phrase net. En effet, son bras s'enfonça dans le vortex presque jusqu'à lui engloutir l'épaule, comme si quelque chose l'agrippait de l'autre côté. Sasuke se précipita sur lui, complètement paniqué. Il le tira de toutes ses forces pour le détacher de l'emprise du vortex. Mais la poigne était forte.

Brutalement, la force s'arrêta et Naruto sortit son bras du vortex. Il le leva devant lui et agita son poignet.

« - Hé non j'ai rien ! Je t'ai bien eu Sasuke ! T'as eu peur hein ! » Déclara Naruto avec un sourire resplendissant sur son visage

Ni une, ni deux, Naruto se prit un coup de poing sur le crâne qui le fit tomber à la renverse

« - Mais euh !! Sasuke pourquoi t'as fait ça ?? C'était juste une blague !! »

« - On plaisante pas là-dessus…dobe… » Sasuke avait croisé les bras et détournait le regard. On sentait bien sa vexation de s'être – encore – fait prendre.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto fit une moue boudeuse des plus kawai, se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et se remit face au vortex.

« - Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Tu vas rester là à bouder longtemps Sasuke ? »

Naruto s'était retourné vers lui. Il lui souriait gentiment en lui tendant la main. Sasuke ne put pas résister longtemps à cet appel, et, oubliant toute vexation vint prendre la main du blond. Ils traversèrent ensemble le portail.

Instantanément le paysage changea. Ils se retrouvèrent sur les bords d'une rivière. Juste derrière eux se jetait une cascade…Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient…

En effet, de chaque côté de la cascade, deux statues imposantes se faisaient face. L'une représentait le Shodaime Hokage et l'autre Madara Uchiwa, tous deux fondateurs du village de Konoha.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence plusieurs secondes, se remémorant les douloureux souvenirs qui étaient attachés à cet endroit. Ils rompirent le contact visuel, chacun contemplant la cascade.

« - La Vallée de la fin… » Murmura Sasuke…

« - Ouais…c'est là que tout commence… » Répondit Naruto reportant son regard vers celui du brun.

La détermination pouvait à présent se lire dans leurs regards. Puis l'Uzumaki déclara :

« - Allez, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'alignement complet des planètes. Il faut trouver les sphères-sceau »

D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent en route. Leur aventure pouvait enfin commencer…

Trois jours plus tard. Au même endroit.

« - Bon, ben ça a pas été très rapide… » Déclara Naruto en regardant attentivement la petite roche lumineuse qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« - C'est pas non plus comme si notre moyen de localisation était particulièrement précis » Persifla le brun

« - Ben le collier c'est tout ce qu'on a pour les trouver les sphères-sceau. Ca clignote de plus en plus fort quand on s'approche d'une pierre…Vachement pratique et très moderne en plus…Pfff »

Sasuke rigola un moment en regardant le blond s'énerver tout seul. Pour lui les choses n'allaient pas assez vite, mais pour Sasuke ces trois jours n'ont pas été une perte de temps. Il se sentait tellement bien aux côtés du blond. Le voir rire, parler, dormir ou juste…marcher. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors c'était d'attendre que la mort veuille bien venir le chercher pour espérer un jour retrouver son âme sœur, là-bas dans l'au-delà. Mais quand ce Naruto bien vivant avait fait irruption dans sa vie tout avait changé. D'abord il n'osait pas y croire, et puis petit à petit il s'était mis à…espérer. Mais ce qu'il vivait maintenant allait bien au-delà de ses espoirs les plus fous…

« - Bon, Sasuke, faut rouvrir un portail. On a pas de temps à perdre, il reste encore 5 dimensions à explorer ! Si on met autant de temps que pour celle-là, on n'y arrivera jamais à temps ! »

« - Ok, ok. Bon pousse-toi, tu gênes… » Dit l'Uchiwa en le poussant légèrement de côté

« - Mais euh !! »

« - Hahaha »

Comme à son habitude quand il était (faussement) vexé, Naruto croisa les bras et gonfla les joues. Au fond de lui, il savait que le brun tenait à lui, et c'était pour lui le plus précieux des trésors…si seulement il lui restait plus de temps…

Ils répétèrent le jutsu, en passant toujours par l'antre du démon-renard.

« - Oi, Sasuke ? »

« - Quoi encore Naruto ? »

« - T'as rien oublié dans ce monde au fait ? »

« - Non, je crois pas pourquoi ? »

« - Ben, en fait faut que je te dise, ce jutsu ne fonctionne qu'une seule fois.»

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - Ben ça veut dire que si après on veut revenir dans ce monde après…ben on pourra pas… »

« - … »

« - C'est pour ça qu'il faut être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié de dire ou faire dans un monde…On ne pourra jamais y revenir… »

« - Ok… »

Ils poursuivirent la technique et un nouveau vortex s'ouvrit. En le traversant, ils se retrouvèrent dans une nouvelle dimension.

Les jours passaient et le jour de l'alignement arrivait à grands pas. A chaque fois ils exploraient un nouveau monde, à chaque fois ils débarquaient dans un lieu qui ne leur était pas inconnu, souvent proche de l'endroit où se trouvait la sphère-sceau.

Ils explorèrent de cette manière quatre autres dimensions.

Une semaine avant l'alignement.

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient le long d'un chemin menant à l'endroit où ils avaient ouvert le vortex quelques jours plus tôt. Ils venaient de trouver la sixième sphère-sceau et devaient à présent chercher la dernière.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux, la nuit venait de tomber et on ne pouvait entendre que le hululement inquiétant d'une chouette au loin.

Naruto regardait le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient d'une lueur magnifique, dans ce ciel sans nuages, chacune d'elle se détachaient du fond bleu sombre comme autant de petits diamants scintillants. La nature fournissait parfois des merveilles d'une perfection que l'homme ne pourrait sans doute jamais atteindre. Il était émerveillé.

Lorsqu'on sait que le temps nous est compté on prend le temps d'apprécier les moments les plus simples…moments qui, une fois passés, ne deviennent plus qu'un souvenir nostalgique…

Il promenait son regard sur l'immensité bleutée du ciel nocturne avec cette candeur enfantine qui animait toujours ses traits. Sasuke aimait regarder son compagnon dans ces moments. Bien sûr, il faisait très attention à ce que le blond ne s'en rende pas compte, mais en ce moment précis, alors que les étoiles se reflétaient dans les yeux azur de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke se trouvait dans un monde féerique qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter.

Mais la magie n'est pas éternelle, et rapidement Sasuke s'aperçut que le regard de Naruto avait changé. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

Naruto en parcourant le ciel, avait quitté le rêve pour rencontrer la réalité. Là, haut dans le ciel il percevait nettement les sept planètes qui décrivaient un arc de cercle de faible courbure. Dans quelques jours, celles-ci seraient parfaitement alignées…

Devant l'expression éteinte de son compagnon, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était si inhabituel de voir le blond triste. Dans quelque jours, grâce à lui des milliers de gens à travers les différentes dimensions continueront à vivre…alors pourquoi paraissait-il si abattu ?

Il se plaça derrière lui, et tendrement il vint enserrer son torse de ses bras, posant alors sa tête au creux de son cou. Naruto s'arrêta soudain.

« - On peut s'arrêter un peu et se reposer avant d'ouvrir un nouveau portail si tu veux ? » Proposa l'Uchiwa

« - Non…Ce…C'est bon…Regarde les planètes, elles sont déjà placées. On ne peut pas prévoir combien de temps on va mettre pour trouver la dernière sphère-sceau. Il vaut mieux…ne pas perdre de temps… » Répondit le blond dans un soupir.

Oh, bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu s'arrêter un peu, reposer ses membres endoloris, ignorer le ciel, oublier la peur qui commence à s'insinuer perfidement en lui dans les bras rassurants de Sasuke…juste arrêter le cours du temps et profiter de la présence du brun…encore un peu…juste encore un peu…

Mais le temps lui manquerait alors…et puis toujours cette petite voix dans la tête qui lui disait que s'il s'attachait trop, la fin serait plus douloureuse encore…

Ils continuèrent alors leur marche jusqu'à arriver à destination. Une nouvelle fois ils exécutèrent la technique. Quand ils eurent passé le vortex leur première impression fut la surprise.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'obscurité la plus totale, un légère odeur de renfermé leur piquait les narines.

« - On a atterri dans un bâtiment » Déclara l'Uchiwa

« - Ouais, on dirait bien…Par contre, on voit que dalle… »

Un léger bruit retentit, et quelques secondes plus tard la lueur d'un feu illumina l'endroit, elle provenait des mains du brun.

« - Cool ! » S'exclama le petit blond alors que la flamme dansait dans ses yeux

« - Hn. C'est juste une technique de katon dobe… »

« - Je t'ai dit de plus m'appeler comme…hey ! C'est bizarre ces trucs sur les murs…Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Le brun se retourna, approcha les mains des murs pour mieux voir et examina les parois. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche malgré lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Naruto inquiet

« - On est…C'est…Le quartier Uchiwa…On est à Konoha… » Répondit Sasuke dans un souffle.

Un silence pesant suivit cette découverte. Ils reprirent à voix basse.

« - Donc ça signifie qu'un sphère-sceau est cachée au quartier Uchiwa, ne ? »

« - Il semblerait… »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'une sphère-sceau fait ici ? »

« - Ca t'étonne tant que ça Naruto qu'il y ait une sphère-sceau au quartier Uchiwa ? Je te rappelle qu'elles sont très liées à notre clan… »

« - C'est vrai…Tiens regarde…Le collier… »

« - Hn. Elle n'est pas loin, la lueur est intense, je pourrais peut-être même la localiser avec mon sharingan. »

« - Ok. On a qu'à se séparer alors, ça nous fera gagner du temps si on cherche tous les deux. »

« - Ok »

« - Hé attends !! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - J'ai pas de feu Sasuke, je vois rien… » Dit le blond avec une petite voix timide

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, et se baissa un peu. Il chercha un peu à tâtons et trouva une vieille chaise, il la brisa et plongea un de ses pieds dans le feu. Il tendit ensuite la torche ainsi fabriquée à son compagnon.

« - Tiens… »

« - Merci Sasuke ! »

« - Moins fort dobe…il fait nuit, on pourrait nous entendre »

« - Pfff »

Ils partirent alors chacun de leur côté, dissipant les ténèbres par un étroit halo de lumière orangée.

Ils progressaient chacun lentement, inspectant les parois avec les mains pour trouver quelconque cavité. On aurait pu penser que Sasuke était favorisé dans sa recherche par son appartenance au clan Uchiwa, mais le domaine était tellement vaste que lui-même n'était pas sûr d'en connaître tous les recoins.

Dans l'obscurité, tout est monochrome, concentrés sur leurs recherches, les deux ninjas ne se rendirent pas compte que des ombres se faufilaient silencieusement entre les murs…

La pierre du collier de Naruto brillait de façon très intense, et toujours cette même musique entêtante qui dansait dans son esprit…Il se rapprochait du but.

Une petite lueur bleutée s'échappait par une fissure dans un vieux vase en porcelaine. Naruto éteignit la torche pour en être sûr. Dans l'obscurité totale, on pouvait effectivement la distinguer nettement. Il plongea alors la main dans le vase et, traversant au passage quelques toiles d'araignées sortit enfin la pierre.

_Peuh…pourraient au moins faire le ménage par ici… _

Il souffla doucement sur la pierre luminescente pour ôter la poussière qui s'y était déposée. Il la leva un peu pour la porter à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« - Très jolie pièce… »

Naruto se raidit un instant. Dans le silence absolu, une voix derrière son dos s'était élevée. Une voix féminine…

« - Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'il n'y plus rien à voler au quartier Uchiwa depuis longtemps. Pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour de vieux objets sans valeurs ? »

Et pourtant, cette voix Naruto la connaissait, il en était sûr…

Un léger bruit retentit. Le son d'un craquement d'allumette. Une vive lumière envahit la salle, forçant l'Uzumaki à se cacher les yeux un instant avec son bras.

_Punaise, ça c'est de la torche… _

La grande flamme jaune mordorée illumina le visage de la jeune femme révélant une longue chevelure rose et des yeux d'émeraude, elle s'approcha du « voleur » mais se stoppa subitement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse en franchir le seuil. Elle était abasourdie…


	18. Chapitre 18: Miroir, mon beau miroir

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Titre** : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette !! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !!

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker !! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas !! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si !! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !!

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les review anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 18 :**

_Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus canon…_

En effet, les yeux de Naruto s'étaient un peu habitués à la lumière, il enleva alors son bras de devant son visage, découvrant ses yeux azurs et ses cheveux blonds.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux de longues secondes dans le silence le plus total, l'ahurissement pouvant se lire sur leurs visages. Finalement, les lèvres de la jeune fille remuèrent faiblement et dans un souffle, presque inaudible, un nom sortit de sa bouche

« - Naruto… »

De son côté Sasuke cherchait aussi la pierre, parcourant du regard sharingan activé la surface lisse des murs. Il s'arrêta un instant pour examiner les meubles poussiéreux. Cependant, un détail attira son attention. Un bruit, juste derrière lui. Faible, très faible, s'il n'avait pas été ninja il ne s'en serait pas aperçu. C'était un bruit sourd, comme le froissement d'un tissu. Tout à fait caractéristique d'un manteau qui effleure un meuble lorsqu'on essaie de se cacher.

Rapidement il éteint la flamme, heureusement son sharingan lui permettait de voir les contours même dans le noir absolu. Il se plaqua silencieusement contre le mur et attendit, tous ses sens en alerte.

Une voix grave et profonde résonna alors. Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'agrandirent alors et son cœur accéléra.

« - C'est trop tard, j'en ai peur…ça fait longtemps que je t'observe… »

_Cette voix…_

« - Katon… »

Une flamme aussi grande que celle qu'il avait produite apparut alors dans les mains de l'autre homme. Quand la lumière atteignit leurs visages respectifs, les deux hommes d'habitude si calmes et posés ne purent réprimer une expression de surprise.

Face à face, deux Sasuke se toisaient mutuellement.

Bien vite, ils replacèrent leurs masques froids et neutres, et dans le silence ils continuèrent à s'observer se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se voyaient comme dans un miroir…C'était une sensation des plus étranges…

Finalement, une voix claire s'éleva.

« - Sasuke ? Sasuke ! Tu peux venir voir une minute ? »

Sans détourner le regard, le deuxième Sasuke (le Sasuke « local », ouhla, je sens que ça va être galère à expliquer, deux Sasuke pour le prix d'un pfiou !) répondit

« - Je suis occupé là Sakura »

« - Mais c'est important vient vite ! »

« - Je te dis que je suis occupé ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus ferme sans avoir quitté des yeux son homologue.

« - Sasuke…Naruto est revenu… »

(Bon j'ai eu une idée, lorsqu'il y a une ambigüité sur lequel des deux Sasuke est celui dont je parle, systématiquement je désignerai par « Sasuke » le Sasuke qu'on a vu jusqu'à maintenant, et par « l'Uchiwa » le Sasuke du monde qu'ils visitent)

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'agrandirent. Sasuke crut même déceler un léger tremblement au niveau de ses mains.

Rapidement, l'Uchiwa attrapa Sasuke et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la salle où se trouvait Sakura et Naruto. Quand la kunoichi vit Sasuke en double exemplaire, son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Trop de surprises en si peu de temps…

L'Uchiwa regardait fixement le blond tandis que celui-ci passait rapidement d'un visage à l'autre des deux bruns. Ils étaient rigoureusement identique mis à part leurs habits. Les mêmes cheveux d'ébène, les mêmes yeux anthracite, la même peau d'albâtre…

Il se passa alors quelque chose des plus inattendus. L'Uchiwa lâcha Sasuke et se jeta sur Naruto. Celui-ci eut d'abord un petit mouvement de recul avant de s'apercevoir que le brun le serrait dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Une goutte roula alors au creux de son omoplate.

Réflexivement, il rendit son étreinte au brun dont le torse était secoué de sanglots silencieux. La surprise passée, la vérité lui apparut. Le Sasuke et la Sakura qu'il voyait là étaient ceux qu'il avait toujours connus. Il était enfin rentré chez lui…

Lentement, la kunoichi s'approcha à son tour. Elle se plaça près d'eux et les prit dans ses bras aussi en murmurant d'une voix qu'on devinait altérée par les larmes :

« - On t'a enfin retrouvé…Tu nous as…tellement manqué… »

Au fond de la salle, Sasuke observait la scène en silence. Naruto était encerclé de toutes parts par ses amis…ses vrais amis. De toute évidence ils étaient très heureux de retrouver Naruto, il pouvait aisément se mettre à leur place, c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques temps auparavant lorsqu'il avait vu le blond pour la première fois. Mais dans ce monde, lui, seul, n'était qu'un…intrus…Son cœur se serra alors comme jamais…La réalité le frappait en pleine face. Qui était-il pour leur voler leur Naruto ? Il avait perdu le sien, mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'approprier le leur de cette manière. Ils s'étaient certainement inquiétés pour lui…et puis tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant…

Lorsque Naruto émergea du tas de bras qui l'enserrait, il aperçut Sasuke au fond de la salle. Il regardait le sol avec une tristesse évidente. Il se dégagea un peu de leur prise. Ses camarades lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension, il leur fit un petit sourire tendre et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son bras et se retourna vers les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé.

« - Oui, je suis de retour. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas venu seul… Je sais que ça doit faire un peu bizarre de se voir comme ça en réplique parfaite mais… » Expliqua Naruto

« - Comment est-ce possible ? » articula difficilement Sakura

« - … C'est une longue histoire…On peut pas sortir d'ici ? Cet endroit me fout les jetons… »

Sakura et Naruto éclatèrent de rire, alors que les deux Uchiwa dardaient l'un sur l'autre un regard dédaigneux et féroce… Discrètement ils sortirent du domaine.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la maison du blond, en prenant bien soin de dissimuler leur chakra. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, essayant de se caser tant bien que mal entre les amoncellements de vêtements et autres boîtes de ramens vides…ou pas…

Jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe, Naruto raconta son histoire, ainsi que celle de Sasuke. D'ailleurs si celui-ci n'avait pas été là, Naruto aurait enchaîné les gaffes…Ben oui, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire…Evitons donc soigneusement les sujets aussi divers et variés tels que la courte relation purement physique entre Sakura et Naruto, la trahison de la kunoichi ou encore le petit moment d'intimité dans la grotte qui n'intéresserait sûrement personne…

A la fin du récit, il y eut un petit moment de flottement. Finalement c'est Sakura qui prit la parole.

« - Bref, pour récapituler, Madara a trouvé le moyen, tordu certes, mais le moyen quand même de contourner le jutsu du Shodaime afin de faire fusionner les différentes dimensions. Cependant le Shodaime se méfiait de la ruse de Madara et a laissé dans chaque monde une sorte de…clef…pour enrayer tout ça. »

Naruto et Sasuke hochèrent la tête en même temps dans un mouvement totalement syncro.

« - Vous avez trouvé ces clefs et il ne reste plus que quelques jours… » Commença sakura

« - Deux jours » Dit froidement Sasuke

« - Deux jours donc, pour achever le jutsu du Shodaime et empêcher Madara de faire ce qu'il avait prévu »

Nouveau hochement de tête

« - Mais ce mec est complètement taré ?? » Continua Sakura à la limite de l'hystérie

Encore un hochement de tête, ça devient répétitif…

« - Bon, ben vous allez faire quoi alors ? » Demanda la kunoichi

« - Ben, on va…se renseigner sur…la technique à effectuer…et puis…on va…attendre ! Attendre l'alignement des planètes comme je l'ai dit ! » Lui répondit le blond avec un grand sourire

Inutile de préciser que en cet instant, Naruto avait l'air vraiment très convaincant…

« - Ok…on est pas dans la merde…Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de quel jutsu réaliser n'est-ce pas ? » Sakura parla d'un ton las, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez…Elle aurait voulu imiter Sasuke qu'elle n'aurait pas fait mieux…

« - Hey Sakura-chan ! Je te signale que celui qui m'a filé l'info se trouve être un démon sanguinaire particulièrement chiant qui n'a pas trouvé utile de me préciser le détail des étapes ! Il m'a dit ce qu'il faut faire en gros, en très gros ! » Protesta Naruto

« - En même temps tu t'attendais a quoi d'autre dobe ? » Ricana l'Uchiwa

« - Ben je… »

« - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a été obligé de faire pour avoir ces informations…Sasuke » coupa Sasuke d'un ton acide

Les deux bruns se toisaient. Deux Sasuke dans une même pièce ne faisaient, mais alors pas du tout bon ménage…

D'ailleurs pour la première fois, Naruto et Sakura qui n'y avaient pas vraiment prêté attention du fait de l'euphorie des retrouvailles, se rendirent compte qu'il y avait comme…de l'électricité dans l'air entre les deux répliques du corbeau. Une tension lourde, presque palpable…

La rose et le blond se regardèrent de longues secondes avant que la kunoichi prenne finalement la parole.

« - Le Shodaime a certainement laissé quelque chose au sujet de ce jutsu de bannissement…Il doit certainement être protégé des Uchiwa, mais un senju pourrait y avoir accès. Je peux essayer de demander à Tsunade-sama de regarder si elle trouve quoi que ce soit…Mais je doute qu'elle ait le temps, je m'arrangerai pour chercher…Ce…Ce n'est pas un problème ! »

« - Ouais ! Sakura-chan va trouver j'en suis sûr ! On sera dans les temps Sasuke ! »

Naruto appuyait la proposition de sa coéquipière avec son éternel sourire enjoué. Mais les deux bruns ne s'étaient pas décrispés pour autant…

« - Bon, ben on a pas de temps à perdre, je vais voir l'Hokage, je vous tiens au courant. Dès que je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, je vous préviens, comptez sur moi ! »

Après avoir associé un clin d'œil à sa phrase, la kunoichi sortit par la fenêtre en direction du bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Dans le (bordélique) salon de l'Uzumaki, la tension n'était toujours pas redescendue, et Naruto, en plus de ne pas savoir le pourquoi ne savait pas le comment calmer le jeu. Il réfléchissait l'air de rien quand une voix grave le sortit de ses pensées.

« - Naruto ? » Demanda froidement l'Uchiwa

« - Euh oui ? »

« - Je dois te parler viens… »

« - Euh…ok d'accord… »

« - L'autre ne vient pas »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Alors ici, dans ce monde il était « l'autre ». Pas Sasuke, juste « l'autre ». Un pauvre mot banal, traduisant combien il n'était pas le bienvenu ici, un être qui dérange, la personne en trop…

Naruto se contenta de lui jeter un regard désolé…Ca lui fit mal, vraiment mal. Lui aussi le voyait à présent comme la cinquième roue du carrosse…

En même temps, pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? Les Sasuke et Sakura de ce monde étaient ses vrais amis, ceux qui ont été près de lui quand il en avait besoin, ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie, ses bonheurs, ses peines, ses peurs. Et puis, sans doute pour Naruto n'y avait-il aucune différence entre eux…

« - Alors ? » Demanda Sasuke

« - Alors quoi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire…ensuite ? »

« - Eh bien…je vais compléter le jutsu…et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! » Répondit le blond

« - Pourquoi je ne te crois pas… »

« - Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« - … »

« - Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué avec Sakura ? La façon dont vous vous regardez tous les deux ? »

« - … »

« - On pourrait penser que c'est parce que Mossieur Uchiwa désire être unique qu'il ne supporte pas que LUI-MEME se trouve dans la même pièce ?? »

« - ARRETE DE PARLER DE CHOSES DONT TU NE SAIS RIEN !! »

« - Tu crois que je me comporterai pareil si je croisais mon double ? »

« - Il est mort, tu comprends ça MORT !! Et c'est lui qui t'as tué !! Et tu lui fais confiance ? »

« - C'est toi qui parle sans savoir !! T'as rien écouté de son histoire hein ?? Il n'y est pour rien ! Alors je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !! »

« - Je parle de MOI comme je veux, ok ? »

« - Arrête de parler comme ça, il n'est pas toi… »

L'Uchiwa se stoppa, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Son poing se serra jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il reprit sur un ton atrocement calme pour une situation pareille

« - Je vois…Tu prends sa défense…Tu…oublie tes propres amis…Que sait-il de toi ? Rien ! Tu es notre Naruto, si lui a perdu le sien c'est son problème…Tu ne vois pas qu'il se sert de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un substitut Naruto ! Une copie pour lui ! La solution de rechange, tu comprends ?? »

Un son sec retentit. L'Uchiwa garda la tête tournée sur le côté alors qu'un mince filet de sang commençait à s'écouler de son nez. Quand il croisa à nouveau le regard de Naruto, celui-ci exhalait une colère indescriptible. Le blond le fusilla du regard et partit sans un mot.

A l'intérieur, Sasuke attendait. Il n'entendait pas clairement ce qui se passait à l'extérieur mais il savait que Naruto et Sasuke se disputait. Puis tout se stoppa d'un coup. Un grand silence. Alors Naruto parut sur le seuil de la porte. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère, les sourcils froncés déformaient son visage habituellement si souriant. Il le prit par la main et l'attira à sa suite, hors de la maison.

Quand ils passèrent le seuil, ils croisèrent l'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une profonde tristesse en voyant la proximité de Naruto avec cet « autre » lui. Il ne bougea cependant pas plus.

Sasuke se laissait tirer par Naruto, mais il constata l'expression de son alter ego, et surtout le sang qui ruisselait de son nez. Il s'arrêta soudainement, surprenant Naruto.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? On va voir Sakura si elle a besoin d'aide »

« - Vous…vous êtes battus ? »

Sasuke ne regarda même pas le blond, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'autre brun. Mais il n'y avait plus de haine dans ses yeux…De la compassion.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda nerveusement Naruto

« - Vous vous êtes battus n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto regarda l'Uchiwa et confirma d'un petit hochement de tête.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sasuke

« - Ca ne te regarde pas » Dit l'Uzumaki en détournant le regard alors que le remords commençait à s'emparer de lui

« - Oh que si ! Tu ME frappes et ça ne me concerne pas ? Bien sûr ! »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes ma défense, abruti… » Lança méchamment l'Uchiwa avant de partir d'un pas un peu trop rapide…

Sasuke le regarda partir et prit sa suite.

« - Sasuke ! »

« - Je dois discuter avec lui…enfin, avec moi Naruto. Ne me suis pas…S'il te plait »

« - Mais… »

Sasuke s'était déjà éloigné, à la suite de l'autre brun. Naruto resta seul sur le seuil de sa maison. Dans sa tête, les paroles de l'Uchiwa résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, qui croire…Tout ceci était tellement compliqué…D'un autre côté, tout ceci allait bientôt s'arrêter…


	19. Chapter 19 : Face à face

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette ! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker ! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas ! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si ! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 19 :**

_Face à face_

Message de l'auteuse : _Bon ben voilà, ça fait plus de 2 ans que je n'étais pas retournée sur ce site... Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie qui ont fait que je n'avais plus le même motivation qu'avant pour écrire... Le temps à passé, j'ai perdu mes sauvegardes de textes, du coup j'avais de moins en moins envie de reprendre. Mais pourtant je continue toujours à recevoir tous vos messages d'encouragements... Je tenais à remercier très très sincèrement toutes celles (et ceux?) qui ont continué à croire en cette histoire. C'est pour ces personnes là en particulier que je reprends du service aujourd'hui. Parce que j'ai toujours dit que laisser une fic sans fin c'était criminel. Comme je ne veux pas être parjure, j'ai décidé de réécrire la fin de cette histoire et de Crimson. Et puis, le plaisir d'écrire peut s'atténuer (par manque d'inspiration) mais ne disparait jamais. Cette envie d'écrire est revenue, et j'espère continuer à vous donner autant de plaisir à lire mes histoire qu'avant ! Sur ce j'arrête de raconter ma vie... Voici la suite de Au-delà du miroir._

Rappel : Je désignerai par « Sasuke », le Sasuke que nous avons suivi jusqu'ici et par « l'Uchiwa » le Sasuke de ce monde.

« - Attends! » Cria Sasuke à la suite de son double

Seul le silence lui fit écho. Bien loin de s'arrêter, l'Uchiwa accéléra son pas. Sasuke fit de même.

Presque en courant, il finit par rattraper le brun et le força à se retourner en lui saisissant l'épaule.

« - Hey! Je t'a dit d'attendre! T'es sourd? J'ai à te parler ok? » Dit fermement Sasuke.

« - Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire... » Répliqua L'Uchiwa qui finissait d'essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait encore de son nez.

« - Très bien, comme tu voudras... En tous cas moi j'ai des choses à dire... Et j'apprécierais que tu les écoutes. »

« - ... »

« - Je sais que je suis loin d'être le bienvenu ici dans ce monde... Et je ne cherche à prendre la place de personne...»

« - ... »

« - De toute façon, c'est vous, toi et Sakura, que Naruto cherchait à retrouver depuis le début... Ne t'inquiètes pas... »

« - Pourquoi je m'inquièterais? » Répliqua sèchement l'Uchiwa

« - Je prends la franche hostilité que tu as à mon égard pour une réaction de défense... »

Ne pouvant plus supporter de provocations supplémentaires, l'Uchiwa se rua sur Sasuke et le plaqua contre un mur voisin. Les deux Sasuke étaient à présent face à face, leurs visages si rigoureusement identiques, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, l'un reflétant la colère, l'autre un calme presque surnaturel.

« - De quoi penses-tu que j'ai peur? » demanda férocement l'Uchiwa.

« - C'est toi qui va me le dire... Même si je pense connaître la réponse... N'oublie pas, je suis comme toi...Non. Je SUIS toi »

« - JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI! » Vociféra-t-il

« - C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas vu ton meilleur ami mourir sous tes yeux... »

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de Sasuke.

« - En effet. Car ça, je ne l'aurais jamais toléré. Je n'aurais jamais laissé Naruto mourir sans rien faire! Tu ne l'a peut-être pas tué de tes propres mains, mais au final le résultat est le même!»

Ces paroles, prononcées par son double firent l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur de Sasuke. Comme si sa conscience, son âme, s'étaient incarnées dans un être de chair et de sang pour lui dire en face ce qu'il avait essayé de refouler tout au fond de lui depuis toutes ces années. Quoi qu'il puisse faire ou dire, la vérité sera toujours la même. Il lavait laissé mourir la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Quoi qu'il puisse se trouver comme excuse, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ça arriver. Sans doute en était-il conscient depuis le début, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est laisser condamner pour un meurtre qu'il n'avais pas commis. Car au fond, s'il n'avait pas enfoncé cette épée dans le cœur de Naruto ce jour là, il ne l'avais pas pu la retenir non plus.

Sasuke ne put rien dire. Mais au lieu de détourner les yeux, il décida d'affronter sa conscience une fois pour toute, et il vint river son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa.

« - Que représente Naruto pour toi? » Demanda Sasuke d'une voix posée bien qu'un peu altérée.

Après un tel déchaînement de colère de sa part, l'Uchiwa fut surpris de la réplique du brun. Il resta interdit un instant avant de répondre.

« - C'est mon ami, mon frère, mon camarade d'arme, une personne d'une très grande valeur, aussi bien sur le champ de bataille que dans la vie ». La voix de l'éventail était mécanique, et son regard, troublé.

Sasuke eut un rictus ironique

« - Et c'est tout? »

« - Comment ça? »

Toujours plaqué contre le mur, Sasuke se redressa un peu et attrapa le poignet de l'Uchiwa qui le tenait toujours au collet. Il écarta sa main pour en desserrer la prise puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

« - J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'as pris dans les bras tout à l'heure... Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui? »

L'Uchiwa s'écarta de quelques pas, et regarda dans le vague. Toute colère contre son alter ego semblait avoir disparu, autre chose semblait occuper son esprit. Sasuke poursuivit.

« - Dans mon monde, à mon époque, je n'ai jamais pu dire à Naruto ce que je ressentais pour lui. Lorsque j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de lui avouer, il était déjà trop tard, il était déjà parti dans un endroit où mes mots ne pouvaient pas lui parvenir... Je... J'ai entendu des bribes de votre conversation tout à l'heure... Tu as raison, pour moi il n'y a plus d'espoir. le Naruto que j'aimais est parti pour toujours... Le revoir m'a fait espérer que je pourrais avoir une deuxième chance. Et jusqu'à maintenant j'ai cru que je l'avais cette deuxième chance... Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé que si Naruto aimait quelqu'un, c'était toi... Toi avec ton passé, votre vécu ensemble. Pour lui, je sais que je ne suis qu'une copie raté dont il a eu pitié... »

L'Uchiwa était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« - Si je n'ai jamais dit à Naruto ce que je ressentais pour lui c'est parce que j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il était tellement fasciné par Sakura... » Dit-il

« - Et pourtant tu ne peux pas réprimer cette douleur lancinante que tu ressens lorsque tu le vois rire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis des années tu supportes ce statut de « meilleur ami » alors qu'en fait tu l'aimes... Tu l'aimes à en mourir... »

Alors que la nostalgie teintait les paroles de Sasuke, l'Uchiwa entendait ces mots comme un écho de sa propre pensée.

« - Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi... Dis-lui, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » Conclut Sasuke.

Sur ces dernières paroles, lourdes de sens, Sasuke s'éloigna, laissant son alter ego plus désorienté que jamais.

~ oOo ~

Sasuke erra de longues heures dans les rues de Konoha, rasant les murs et prenant soin de dissimuler son visage. On ne sait jamais, ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer des remous avec une situation embarrassante.

Ses pas le menèrent, presque instinctivement, aux portes du quartier Uchiwa, quartier maudit où il avait connu à la fois ses plus beaux et ses plus effroyables instants. Depuis toutes ces années, rien n'avait bougé. Tout était figé dans l'état exact où il se trouvait avant cette nuit tragique. Seules les peintures écaillées et l'accumulation de poussière sur les rambardes témoignaient de la vacuité des lieux.

Une légère brise balayait le visage du brun, faisant onduler délicatement ses mèches corbeau. Il posait un regard nostalgique sur cet environnement si familier. Mais pourtant, alors que son regard parcourait les rues désertes, il ne ressentait plus de haine, plus de douleur, plus de colère. Ce sentiment de vengeance l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps... Pour être remplacé par un vide sans fond, un vide que seul un certain blond aux yeux lagon aurait pu combler...

« - J'étais sûr que je te trouverais là... » Dit une voix qui émergea du silence.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement pour découvrir son alter ego, debout devant lui les bras croisés.

« - Cet endroit représentait pour moi mon pire cauchemar... Et pourtant, c'est toujours l'endroit où je reviens. » Poursuivit l'Uchiwa.

« - ... »

« - Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dehors dans ton propre quartier? Viens. Tu connais le chemin non? »

« - Tu habites toujours au manoir? » Demanda Sasuke, visiblement surpris.

« - Pourquoi pas? Personne ne s'occupait de cette maison... Et puis, en revenant à Konoha je n'avais pas vraiment autre part où aller... »

« - Je vois... »

Les deux répliques marchèrent jusqu'au manoir Uchiwa, sans échanger un mot. Rapidement ils furent arrivés devant l'imposante bâtisse.

« - Après toi. Je ne te fais pas visiter. Je t'ai préparé un lit dans la chambre d'ami, celle en face de ma chambre... Enfin, de ta chambre... Bref peu importe»

Sasuke n'écouta que distraitement ce que lui disait son alter ego, il était trop occupé à contempler le décor alentour. Absolument tout avait été laissé en l'état, tout était parfaitement comme dans ses souvenirs. Des photos de famille, soigneusement encadrées dans un bois sombre et noble, tapissaient les murs d'une blancheur impeccable.

Il remarqua un vase sur la table du salon. Une tulipe, d'un rouge flamboyant, était disposée dedans.

_Mère déposait toujours une tulipe rouge sur la table... _Pensa Sasuke.

Tous ces détails, invisibles, insignifiants pour le commun des mortels rappelaient à Sasuke son enfance. Il lui semblait même sentir l'odeur des onigiris fourrés à la prune que sa mère cuisinait le mercredi... Mais sans doute était-ce une illusion de son esprit...

Revenant à la réalité, Sasuke s'adressa alors à l'Uchiwa:

« - Sasuke? Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça? » Dit Sasuke, la voix teintée d'incompréhension.

L'Uchiwa sembla marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre:

« - Eh bien, le proverbe ne dit-il pas « aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera »? Voilà, c'est ce que je fais. En t'aidant, je suppose que quelque part, je m'aide moi-même... »

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire. Décidément, un Uchiwa, ça ne s'invente pas...

* * *

Sasuke : Oh meeerde...

Naruto : Elle est de retour...

Kamirya : Je vous ai manqué hein? ^^

Sasuke : Fini la tranquillité...

Kamirya : On en reparlera après le prochain chapitre...

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Kamirya : Je dirais que ça a un rapport avec le meilleur lemon de toutes mes histoires...

Sasuke : Rhooooo!

Kamirya : Eh ouais ;-)... Bon plus sérieusement, le chapitre suivant va suivre. Promis juré craché. Je compte bien la finir cette histoire! Non mais!


	20. Chapitre 20 : Dans la chaleur de la nuit

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette ! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker ! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas ! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si ! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 19 :**

_Dans la chaleur de la nuit_

Warning spécial : Attention, lemon inside. Scènes explicites. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir. ;-)

L'après-midi venait de débuter et Naruto avait passé sa journée dans son appartement, seul. Il avait rangé tout ce désordre enfantin, rassurant et insouciant qu'il avait laissé en partant pour ce qui serait sa dernière mission.

Il redécouvrait alors avec nostalgie tous ces petits objets qui lui paraissaient si insignifiants il y a quelque temps de cela et qui prenaient à présent une valeur immense. Le blond contempla longuement cette petite note d'Iruka qui lui rappelait qu'il lui devait très exactement douze repas à Ichiraku.

« - Désolé Iruka-sensei... Je crois que je ne pourrai pas vous rembourser... » Murmura Naruto.

Les paroles du démon renard lui revinrent en mémoire. Dans quelques jours, il devra faire ce que son destin lui impose et alors, plus jamais il ne remangerait de ramens à Ichiraku, plus jamais il ne reparlerait à Iruka, plus jamais il ne verrait les fleurs de cerisier fleurir au printemps. Plus jamais il ne pourrait voir le Soleil ni se lever ne se coucher.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger, il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, face à l'étagère où il avait disposé tous ses souvenirs, comme un petit musée de sa vie. Il y avait son bandeau de ninja, son premier kunai, diverses bricoles amassées au cours de ses missions, et au centre, bien en évidence, la photo de la team 7. Naruto se leva pour aller la chercher puis revint s'assoir.

Il resta de longues minutes à regarder cette photo qui résumait à elle seule sa vie. Finalement, une goutte vint s'écraser contre le verre froid du cadre.

En tant que ninja, il savait que la mort le guettait à chaque mission. En tant que ninja, il savait qu'il vivait avec la mort à ses côtés, et qu'elle pouvait frapper n'importe où, à n'importe quel instant. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il sait qu'il va mourir. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Et il sait quand, l'instant précis. Lorsque les sept planètes entreront dans un alignement parfait, alors sa vie le quittera, il l'offrira au monde, pour sa salvation.

Savoir quand sa fin va arriver est une torture. On ne vit plus qu'à moitié, on se sent déjà mort. On aimerait encore profiter du plus de choses possibles durant ce laps de temps et pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête, à chaque action, à chaque mouvement on se dit « Et si c'était la dernière fois ? ».

Et ce fardeau, il fallait qu'il le porte seul. Le blond savait que parler de ce qu'il serait amené à faire à la fin du rituel ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. On le prendrait en pitié, ou pire, on essayerait de le dissuader d'aller jusqu'au bout, et ça ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Une vague d'angoisse, de regrets et d'hésitation le saisit alors soudain, une sourde panique que lui dictait sûrement son instinct de conservation. Naruto essaya alors de se calmer en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. De l'eau glacée remet toujours les idées en place.

Dans le verre fissuré du miroir de sa salle de bain, il constata que son reflet, un peu plus jeune que lui, lui souriait tendrement.

« - Encore quelques jours, et j'aurai traversé le miroir, ton miroir. » Murmura Naruto à son reflet.

« - Ces derniers jours, j'ai voyagé dans une demie douzaine de dimensions, et mon dernier voyage sera sans retour. Dis-moi... Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça fait mal... De passer de l'autre côté du miroir? » Poursuivit Naruto.

« - Tu veux dire... De mourir? » Lui répondit son reflet

« - Oui »

Naruto n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique, et avant qu'il n'ait pu demander plus d'explication, il fut interrompu par la sonnette de son appartement. Ce son lui fit détourner la tête, et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le miroir, celui-ci ne reflétait plus que sa propre image.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, Sakura lui faisait face.

« - Je te dérange? » Demanda poliment la jeune fille.

« - Non, pas du tout... Je...J'étais...Enfin, non tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Entre. »

les deux camarades pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du blond sans un mot. La kunoichi fut la première à rompre le silence.

« - En fouillant, j'ai trouvé des parchemins datant sûrement de l'époque du Shodaime qui parlent d'un « rituel pour la stabilité du monde »... »

« - Ou DES mondes... » Dit pensivement Naruto.

« - Je te les ai apportés, j'ai pensé que le plus tôt tu avais ces informations mieux ce serait »

« - Merci Sakura. Je vais les lire dès maintenant. Moins on perd de temps, plus on diminue le risque d'échec »

« - Ne travaille pas trop tard! » Lui répondit la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué.

« - Tu me connais! » Déclara le blond, un sourire factice plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Mais dès que la kunoichi eût quitté l'appartement, le masque de tristesse reprit sa place sur le visage angélique de l'Uzumaki.

Jusqu'au soir, Naruto étudia les parchemins que lui avait apporté Sakura. Il cernait à présent bien ce qu'il devait faire. Le « rituel » n'était rien d'autre qu'un fuuin justsu, une technique de sceaux... D'un niveau très élevé. Naruto ne se demandait même pas s'il y arriverait car il n'avait qu'une seule solution, réussir. Il n'avait pas droit à l'échec.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le village caché de la feuille, le jinchuuriki du Kyuubi finissait d'éplucher les nombreuses pages décrivant la complexe technique de sceau. Une phrase retint alors son attention.

_Ce qui a été déplacé retrouvera sa place originelle... Ce que les dimensions ont mêlé, la clef les scellera..._

Naruto s'interrogea de longues secondes sur la signification de cette phrase si énigmatique. Puis, soudain son sens lui apparut, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit en trombe de son appartement.

Naruto courait dans la nuit noire, au travers des rues et ruelles de Konoha. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il fallait qu'il le voie, au moins une dernière fois.

Sa longue foulée le mena au quartier Uchiwa. Debout devant la porte de l'immense manoir, une vague d'appréhension le submergea. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment allait-il lui dire ? Le blond sonna puis attendit quelques secondes. Des pas se firent entendre, puis le cliquetis de la serrure. La lourde porte pivota sur ses gonds et découvrit le brun. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon ample au tissu fluide et souple. Il finissait de s'essuyer sa chevelure de jais avec une serviette.

« - Naruto ? » Dit l'éventail avec un air des plus surpris.

« - Salut Sasuke, excuse-moi de te déranger à cette heure-ci, mais il faut absolument que je voie Sasuke. Tu sais où il est ? » Demanda précipitamment l'Uzumaki, la voix encore un peu essoufflée de sa course folle.

« - Il est devant toi… »

« - Mais non pas toi baka ! Le Sasuke qui est arrivé avec moi ce matin ! »

« - Il est devant toi… » Déclara une voix qui s'élevait depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Une voix rigoureusement identique à celle que le blond venait d'entendre. Le regard complètement perdu, Naruto décala un peu sa tête pour voir par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Il aperçut alors un deuxième Sasuke, copie conforme de celui que se trouvait devant lui, à l'exception près qu'il portait un kimono en satin en plus du pantalon.

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto promenait son regard de l'un à l'autre sans réellement comprendre. Devant cette attitude plus que tordante, les deux Uchiwa éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

« - On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Allez, entre dobe… » Déclara le Sasuke au kimono.

Un peu hébété, Naruto s'exécuta et franchit le seuil de la maison.

« - Bon alors, tu venais pour quoi ? Ca a intérêt à être une bonne raison, vu l'heure… Au fait je fais du thé, t'en prendras une tasse ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa.

« - Euh… Oui, s'il te plaît… Mais… »

« - Donc tu n'arrives vraiment pas à nous différencier ? » Demanda Sasuke d'un ton plus qu'amusé

« - Pourtant, il y a une chose assez évidente qui crève les yeux… » Répliqua l'Uchiwa qui versait l'eau brûlante dans une théière.

Le blond prit alors un air de profonde réflexion… Celui d'un gamin de six ans qui joue au jeu des 7 différences.

« - Si ça n'avait pas été toi, dobe, je me serais sans doute vexé… »

L'Uchiwa défit le cordon de son kimono, l'entrouvrit et dénuda une épaule diaphane.

« - On s'est fait tatouer le signe de l'ANBU tous les trois, toi, Sakura et moi, l'année dernière. Tu te souviens ? » Dit-il.

Dans un éclair de génie, Naruto remarqua alors, que l'autre brun n'avait pas ce même tatouage sur l'épaule. Son brillant esprit de déduction lui indiqua donc qu'il s'agissait du Sasuke qu'il était venu chercher…

« - Bon, alors, tu me cherchais, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« - Je... »

Naruto commença sa phrase, mais ne la finit pas. Finalement à quoi bon ? L'ambiance était si détendue, pourquoi l'alourdir de la pire des manières qu'il soit ? Non, ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

_Je ne dois pas flancher. Je veux juste… Passer une dernière soirée avec ceux que j'aime… Passer une dernière soirée avec lui…_

« - Sakura a trouvé quelque chose sur le rituel. Elle m'a apporté des parchemins de techniques en début d'après-midi » Finit par déclarer l'Uzumaki.

« - Et je suppose que tu les as déjà lus ? » Questionna l'Uchiwa.

« - Oui… C'est complexe, mais pas infaisable »

« - Montons dans ma chambre. On discutera autour du thé »

Les trois shinobis se rendirent à l'étage et élurent domicile dans la vaste et cossue chambre de l'Uchiwa. Ils se répartirent entre un confortable canapé et un sofa, disposés autour d'une table basse.

« - Donc, le rituel ressemble en fait à une technique de sceau. Comme d'habitude, le positionnement géographique des runes, à savoir les sphères, joue un rôle primordial. T'aurais un papier Sasuke, que je vous montre ? »

L'Uchiwa se leva prestement et dénicha une feuille de papier et un crayon qu'il tendit à Naruto.

« - Merci. Alors, il faut disposer les sphères en cercle large et ensuite… »

La phrase de l'Uzumaki fut interrompue par un cri s'approchant du « Ouailllllle ! ». En effet, alors qu'il expliquait le jutsu, il illustrait ses propos en dessinant sur le papier. Mais à la suite d'un coup de crayon un peu trop emporté, il envoya valser sa tasse de thé brûlante… Directement sur son pantalon. Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent alors imprégnés du liquide bouillant et sucré.

Les deux bruns furent consternés par tant de maladresse et le firent savoir en se pinçant simultanément l'arrête de leur nez. Puis l'Uchiwa esquissa un mouvement pour se lever.

« - Nan, attends, laisse, j'y vais » Dit Sasuke qui se leva à son tour.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une serviette sèche. Il s'agenouilla près du blond et commença à essayer de sécher le linge détrempé. Ce geste, a priori anodin, provoqua cependant un trouble chez l'Uzumaki qui rougit alors instantanément et essaya de dissimuler sa gêne en détournant la tête. En effet, Sasuke était à présent en train d'éponger l'aine du blond, tout à proximité d'une certaine partie sensible de son anatomie. Malgré les efforts de Naruto, ce trouble n'échappa pas à Sasuke, et au lieu de cesser son mouvement, il continua sa progression toujours un peu plus haut.

Le trouble de Naruto ne faisait qu'augmenter, surtout que son entrejambe commençait à se manifester. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues. Sasuke aimait ça, et s'en amusait.

Cependant, le blond n'était pas le seul à être gêné, et Sasuke s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'Uchiwa, un sourire lourd de sens accroché à ses lèvres. Ce fut ce qui le décida à poursuivre son petit manège. Cette nuit, dans cette même chambre, les évènements risquaient de prendre une tournure des plus intéressantes…

Il s'approcha plus près du blond, venant placer son torse dévêtu entre les cuisses. Alors qu'il continuait d'éponger le tissus du pantalon de l'Uzumaki, le brun passa délicatement une main sous t-shirt de celui-ci. Ses doigts parcouraient à présent librement la peau ambrée du blond, dessinant chaque relief de ses muscles fins. Il pouvait sentir ses légères contractions et ses frissons de plaisir, ainsi que le rythme de son coeur qui s'accélérait à mesure que ses caresses se faisaient plus insistantes.

La poigne de Naruto vint soudain interrompre ce ballet sensuel.

« - Arrête... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda anxieusement Naruto.

« - Tu n'aimes pas? » Répondit du tac au tac Sasuke d'une voix torride.

« - Pff... »

Naruto se leva brusquement et se dirigea en direction de la porte. Le regard de Sasuke croisa celui de son alter ego, celui-ci se leva à son tour et, prestement, rattrapa le petit blond, le saisissant par le poignet. Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'Uchiwa s'approcha de son blond, et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« - Naruto... Attends, reste... S'il te plaît »

Cette supplique, formulée dans un soupir, était à la fois timide et terriblement sensuelle. Naruto regarda le brun droit dans les yeux, plein de confusion.

Puis, avec un naturel déconcertant, l'Uchiwa ferma les yeux et parcourut les derniers centimètres qui séparaient son visage de celui de Naruto et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur.

Naruto ferma alors à son tour les yeux et le temps s'arrêta pour eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans une dimension inexplorée et entrouvrirent les portes de la volupté et du désir charnel.

Dans un soupir, il se séparèrent et cet instant, à la fois si court et si enivrant, prit fin. Naruto et l'Uchiwa se regardèrent à nouveau, et en cet instant aucun mot ne pouvait traduire la tendresse qui se lisait dans leurs prunelles.

Naruto, ressentant le besoin impérieux de goûter de nouveau aux lèvres de son brun, passa alors sa main derrière la nuque de celui-ci, faisant se mêler leurs souffles. Mais cette fois-ci le baiser était beaucoup moins chaste. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, et tout ce désir contenu se déversa dans l'échange.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, et depuis le sofa, il observait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait entrouvert la boîte de Pandore et était ravi de constater l'effet que cela avait eu sur le blond et son alter ego.

Alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus fougueux et enflammé, Naruto fit courir ses mains le long du torse musclé du brun, timidement d'abord, puis de façon plus assurée ensuite. Il écartait au passage les pans du kimono, si bien que le satin finit par glisser avec fluidité le long de la peau de velours de l'éventail pour finir à ses pieds.

Ainsi dénudé, l'Uchiwa mit, une fois de plus, fin à ce langoureux échange. Il se recula sveltement, et vint s'allonger lascivement sur le lit. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et sentait, lui aussi, le désir monter en lui, se leva et rejoignit son alter ego près du lit.

« - Nous sommes la même personne » Murmura Sasuke.

Encore un peu effarouché, Naruto était resté sur le pas de la porte. Il essayait de discerner les deux Uchiwa, maintenant qu'ils étaient vêtus (ou plutôt dévêtus) de façon identique, la ressemblance était quasi parfaite. Cette situation était si troublante, et à la fois... Terriblement excitante. Elle le devint encore plus lorsqu'il vit Sasuke s'approcher de son double, s'installer à quatre pattes entre ses cuisses et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une bosse à l'entrejambe des deux bruns était à présent parfaitement visible. Rompant leur étreinte, Sasuke s'adressa à l'Uzumaki :

« - Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Une invitation? Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il sembla perdre subitement toutes ses inhibitions et, tel un prédateur, d'un pas félin et chaloupé, il rejoignit son terrain de jeu et s'installa entre les deux Uchiwa.

Naruto commença par enlever, avec une lenteur calculée, son haut qui ne cachait déjà pas grand chose de sa plastique parfaite. Puis, il se surprit lui-même à chevaucher Sasuke et à mêler sa langue à la sienne. Au cours de ce ballet lingual, les deux futurs amants se relevèrent, ce qui permit à l'Uchiwa d'enlacer le petit blond par derrière et d'enfouir son visage dans sons cou. Alors que les sous-vêtements se faisaient de plus en plus serrés, simultanément, les deux bruns entreprirent d'enlever le reste de leurs vêtements ainsi que ceux de Naruto.

Seuls dans l'immense chambre, ils étaient à présent tous trois en tenue d'Adam au jardin d'Eden. Trois Adonis qui avaient goûté au fruit défendu, le fruit du désir charnel, et leurs membres, tendus à l'extrême, en témoignaient.

Naruto se détacha de son premier amant pour venir embrasser le second, mais il quitta rapidement sa bouche pour caresser de sa langue une partie plus intime de son anatomie. Alors que le petit blond passait sa langue sur sa hampe de chair, l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des soupirs de plaisir, à peine étouffés. Et lorsque qu'il sentit son membre plonger entièrement dans la gorge Naruto, il s'abandonna totalement. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir profiter des caresses buccales du blond, Sasuke entama des mouvements de va et vient sur sa verge en érection, se délectant néanmoins du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« - Na…Naruto…Arrête je… » Parvint difficilement à articuler l'Uchiwa.

Sentant le brun tout proche de la jouissance, Naruto s'exécuta et se releva, après avoir passé une dernière fois sa langue sur la virilité de l'Uchiwa, y laissant au passage une traînée chaude et humide. Ils échangèrent les rôles, Sasuke voulant faire connaître au blond la délicieuse torture qu'il venait d'infliger à son alter ego. Avec lenteur, il lécha, suçota, mordilla la verge dressée de Naruto qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Les yeux fermés et l'esprit embué par le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, ce dernier ne remarqua pas que l'Uchiwa, venu se coller contre son dos contre le sien, passait à présent un doigt, puis deux, dans son intimité, le préparant ainsi pour ce qui allait suivre.

N'y tenant plus, et voyant son blond perdu dans des abîmes de volupté, l'Uchiwa approcha son sexe tendu à l'entrée de son intimité, et, doucement pénétra dans cet antre chaud et délicieusement serré. La surprise et douleur de cette intrusion fut vite éclipsée par le plaisir que lui procuraient simultanément les deux bruns. Bientôt, des gémissements de pur extase se firent entendre. Les caresses et les va-et-vient s'intensifièrent, l'atmosphère était brûlante et sulfureuse.

A ses légères contractions, régulières et presque imperceptibles, Sasuke sentit que Naruto allait bientôt atteindre le septième ciel. Il entreprit alors rapidement de se procurer le plaisir qu'il l'emmènerait aussi haut que son amant.

« - Nnn...Sasuke... Continue... » Murmura l'Uzumaki dans un soupir.

« - Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin... » Lui répondit l'Uchiwa

Quelques instants plus tard, après un moment de flottement, cet instant d'apesanteur avant l'orgasme, Naruto et les deux bruns atteignirent ensemble le paradis. Dans un râle profond, ils s'abandonnèrent tous les trois dans les bras de la jouissance ultime. Ils se perdirent dans cet univers infini, touchant le Nirvana, le Ciel et la Terre. Tous trois ne faisaient plus qu'un, un seul être parfait, complet, transcendantal, presque... Divin. Car en cet instant, à travers ce plaisir sans limite, il goûtèrent à l'essence de la Vie.

Au bout de longues secondes, émergeant de leur sensuelle transe, ils reprirent pied dans la réalité, et avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le lit l'Uchiwa prononça des mots que seul Naruto put entendre. Des mots qui réchauffèrent son coeur autant que l'était son corps. Des mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre de sa part.

« - Je t'aime... »

En réponse à cette déclaration, l'Uzumaki posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé et plaça dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter.

Cette nuit-là, l'Uchiwa s'endormit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qui s'écoulaient des magnifiques yeux saphir de l'Uzumaki.

* * *

Kamirya : Voilà voilà! Long chapitre... Mais * avale sa bave * qui valait le coup!

Sasuke (se rhabillant) : Ouaaaais... ^^

Kamirya : Ben j'espère que vous avez bien profité...

Naruto : Euh... Pourquoi?

Kamirya: Nan pour rien...

Kamirya : Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements et vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre citronné vous aura plus. Prochain chapitre, le dénouement final!


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le rituel

Titre : Au-delà du miroir

**Auteuse** : Kamirya

**Genre** : Oh chouette ! C'est pas une UA…ben ouais, on retourne dans notre bon vieux monde de ninja. Aventure, fantastique, romance, drama…Y'en a pour tous les goûts…

**Couple **: Ca commence par un NaruSaku, mais vous en faites pas, elle va se faire descendre la petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond…LE SASUNARU VAINCRA !

**Résumé **: Une mission qui tourne mal, Naruto se retrouve dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent…Mais la vérité est peut être plus effrayante encore…

**Disclaimer **: Alors là je dis joker ! Ca se passe dans un monde de ninjas, avec ben euh…des ninjas ! Donc j'ai toujours pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi ? …Non…OK…sympa…snif…D'un côté, vaut mieux pas qu'ils soient à moi…vu ce que j'en fais…

**Rating **: T pour un peu de violence (si vous lisez Naruto, je vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire dans ma fic mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !), deux trois grots mots (rhooo, vous allez pas en faire un fromage non ?), bon et puis ben M pour un des derniers chapitres…y'a de la citronnade à la clef donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas (ça paraît logique), on vous aura prévenus… xD

**Warnings** : Ben cette fois-ci pas trop de warnings…ah si ! C'est tellement chamallow et dégoulinant que vaudrait mieux préparer les mouchoirs…Sasu-chan et Naru-chan vont pas arrêter de s'engueuler, puis de se réconcilier, consoler, soigner…bon au final, on a compris ils s'aiment…tant mieux !

**Reviews** : Concernant les reviews, je ne réponds plus ici, mais directement ! Donc pour les reviews anonymes, laissez moi votre mail, comme ça je peux vous répondre !

**CHAPITRE 21 :**

_Le rituel_

Un rayon de Soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets fermés de la chambre vint s'écraser contre l'œil encore endormi de Sasuke. Cette douce chaleur tira le brun de son sommeil. Alors qu'il émergeait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Les souvenirs affluèrent alors dans sa tête comme un raz-de-marée. Des flashs de la nuit torride qu'il venait de passer défilaient devant ses yeux. Il contempla un moment l'Uzumaki et son double endormis puis il se décida finalement à partir. Il préférait les laisser tranquille, les laisser se découvrir… Il le devait bien à l'Uchiwa.

~oOo~

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la folle nuit, et après ce court instant de félicité, la réalité était revenue au galop.

Alors que le Soleil était à son zénith et dardait sur la Terre des rayons accablants de chaleur, Naruto, seul au milieu d'une clairière verdoyante, regardait le ciel d'un oeil morne.

Sept planètes, dans un alignement parfait. Il n'est plus qu'une question d'heure avant que son destin soit scellé. Ce soir, lorsque le le Soleil finira sa course folle autour du monde, lorsque ses derniers rayons rosés baigneront le monde, il accomplira le rituel séculaire.

Une fois sorti de ses pensées, l'Uzumaki s'affaira à tracer toutes sortes de lignes et de signes au sol, des symboles cabalistiques sur lesquels étaient disposées les sphères de chakra cristallisé recueillies au cours de ses voyages à travers les dimensions. Ces sept sphères traçaient le contour d'un cercle de plusieurs pas de diamètre. C'est lorsqu'il se placera, avec son collier au centre de ce cercle que tout débutera. Que tout finira.

« - Eh ben, quand tu avais dit que tu te mettrais dans un endroit isolé, je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point! » Dit une voix cristalline.

« - Sakura, Sasuke... Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.. » Répondit le blond d'une voix un peu trop éteinte à son goût.

« - On est venus voir si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main » Dit l'Uchiwa.

« - J'espère que vous n'avez pas été suivis... Il serait vraiment dangereux que des civils s'approchent de cet endroit pendant le rituel » Poursuivit le blond.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a été vigilants » lui répondit Sasuke.

« - Ok très bien... Ben, en fait j'avais presque fini. Vous arrivez après la bataille! » Déclara Naruto d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« -Oh ça va! De toute façon, on sera là pendant que tu effectueras la technique. Pour parer à toute éventualité. »

_Et merde, manquait plus que ça... Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient si compliquées...?_

« - J'allais partir manger un truc avant. Au fait Sasuke, je... Je peux te parler deux minutes? Seul à seul? » Demanda le blond à la surprise des deux autres.

« - Oui, bien sûr... » Sasuke savait que cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Naruto et Sasuke s'éloignèrent du groupe de quelques pas, s'escamotant derrière des fourrées. Sakura s'affaira à ériger une barrière pour protéger le site du rituel tandis que l'Uchiwa gardait un oeil sur le blond et son double.

« - Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle que tu m'as pris à l'écart... »

« - ... »

« - Je suppose aussi que ça a un rapport avec le rituel de ce soir... »

« - Lorsque j'aurais accompli le rituel... Tu... Tu seras renvoyé dans ta dimension. » Déclara l'Uzumaki, sans croiser le regard du brun.

« - Eh bien, si ce n'est que ça! »

Naruto finit par regarder Sasuke avec un air abasourdi.

_Ce n'est que ça?_

Sasuke avait ancré ses prunelles dans celles de Naruto. Il posait sur lui un regard d'une infinie douceur.

« - Je suis désolé...Sasuke... » Dit l'Uzumaki, la peine teintant sa voix.

« - Tu ne dois pas l'être. Tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire. J'ai passé avec toi les jours le plus merveilleux de ma vie. Tu m'as permis d'y reprendre goût. Tu m'as permis de ne pas oublier ce pourquoi je vis. »

« - ... »

« - Est-ce que le condamné aurait droit à une dernière volonté? » Dit Sasuke dans un trait d'humour un peu cynique.

Depuis la clairière, l'Uchiwa regardait attentivement la discussion de Naruto avec son alter ego. Lorsqu'il vit ce dernier prendre le visage de son blond dans ses mains, approcher ses lèvres des siennes et les y déposer, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il esquissa un pas pour les rejoindre, puis se ravisa lorsqu'il vit son double se détacher de l'Uzumaki. Il entendit un « merci » être prononcé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce baiser avait l'apparence d'un baiser d'adieu.

Sasuke marcha jusqu'à hauteur de l'Uchiwa, laissant Naruto en arrière. Il s'arrêta à coté de lui et dit à voix basse, à l'intention exclusive de l'Uchiwa.

« - Prend soin de Naruto de ma part... » Demanda Sasuke.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire » rétorqua l'Uchiwa un brin offusqué.

« - Hum... Je le sais bien... Soyez heureux tous les deux. »

Sans que l'Uchiwa ait pu répliquer, Sasuke s'éloigna rapidement.

_Je te le promets..._

~oOo~

La lumière commençait à décliner sur Konoha, et tandis que Naruto regardait le Soleil disparaître derrière les visages du mont Hokage, Sakura et l'Uchiwa finissait les préparatifs du rituel. Naruto étaient torse nu et ne portait que son pantalon d'ANBU. Ses deux coéquipiers étaient affairés à tracer sur la peau nue de ses avants bras et de son buste les symboles apparaissant sur les parchemins. Une fois cette besogne finie, le blond se dirigea vers le cercle. Avant de pénétrer dans son enceinte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses compagnons.

Il ne leur avait rien dit de l'issue fatale du rituel. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient. Il leur sourit alors, leur présentant un pouce levé en signe d'assurance. Il voulait que la dernière image qu'ils avaient de lui fut celle d'un jeune homme heureux et respirant la joie de vivre. Il voulait que la dernière image d'eux soit leurs sourires. Son sourire...

S'arrachant avec difficulté à cet instant, voulant graver chaque image, chaque odeur, chaque son, chaque sensation au plus profond de lui même, il entra finalement dans le cercle et se mit en position.

_Ca y est. Plus de marche arrière possible. Ca a commencé._

Naruto commença à danser au centre du cercle tandis que du chakra commençait à affluer aux alentours.

« - Aldébaran, Sirius, Orion, Etoile du soir » Répétait-il comme une litanie. Et plus il dansait plus les volutes de chakra bleu tourbillonnait autour de lui, l'enveloppant, le caressant, ne faisant qu'un avec lui. Réagissant à cette forte densité énergétique, les pierres s'activèrent, baignant la clairière d'une douce lumière bleue.

Sakura et les deux Uchiwa regardaient la scène, à quelques pas du cercle. La jeune fille constata que l'Uchiwa n'était pas des plus détendu. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui dit:

« - Déstresse Sasuke. J'ai disposé à l'insu de Naruto des capteur sur son corps, comme ça je peux suivre l'évolution de ses signes vitaux. » Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil.

« - Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire ça? » S'étonna l'Uchiwa.

« - Tout à l'heure, quand on a dessiné les symboles sur ses bras et son torse. J'ai utilisé une encre spéciale, un peu de mon chakra est dissout dedans. Je peux suivre les signaux sur cet appareil, je l'utilise habituellement lorsque je procède à des opérations chirurgicales lourdes. Il me permet de connaître l'état de santé du patient. »

Suite à ces révélations, le brun se détendit un peu ils continuèrent à observer le déroulement de la technique.

Naruto continuait de danser, et des symboles, des énormes sceaux commençaient à apparaître progressivement au-dessus des sphères. Un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Sur les sept sphères, quatre étaient déjà scellées.

C'est alors que Sasuke constata que des chaînes de lumières étaient apparues à ses poignets. Des chaînes qui le reliaient à la septième et dernière sphère. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il quitte cette dimension et retourne pour toujours dans la sienne. Il arborait une expression résignée et se contenta d'afficher un sourire terne lorsque L'Uchiwa et la kunoichi s'aperçurent à leur tour de ce qui se passait.

La cinquième sphère venait d'être scellée, et Sakura fronça les sourcils. Son appareil lui indiquait une chute régulière des signes vitaux du blond. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto et ne voyant rien d'anormal, elle décida d'ignorer ces alertes.

Un chakra plus intense tourbillonnait à présent autour de l'Uzumaki. La pression énergétique avait dépassé la limite du cercle et pouvait à présent être ressentie par les trois spectateurs. La douce couleur bleuté du début avait peu à peu laissé place au rouge, agressif, témoignant de l'implication du démon renard dans le processus.

Lorsque la sixième sphère fut scellée, Sakura commença à être vraiment inquiète et en fit part aux deux bruns. En effet, les signes vitaux de Naruto étaient, non seulement, très bas mais continuaient en plus de diminuer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils réalisèrent alors que le rituel était en train de drainer son énergie vitale.

A ce moment là, Sasuke eut un flash du passé. Il revit les derniers instants de Naruto. Il se souvint de ses derniers mots.

Et là, tout apparut extrêmement clair. Il réalisa pourquoi les sourires de Naruto paraissaient si faux. Il réalisa qu'une fois de plus le destin du blond l'avait poussé à donner sa vie pour les sauver. L'histoire était en train de se répéter.

Alors que Naruto entamait le sceau de la dernière sphère, Sasuke pénétra dans l'enceinte de cercle rituel, bravant la tempête d'énergie qui se déchaînait en son sein. Le chakra brûlant arrachait sa peau un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais Sasuke ne ressentait plus la douleur. Naruto remarqua l'intrusion du brun et lui cria de partir. C'est ce moment que choisit l'éventail pour activer son sharingan et pénétra dans les tréfonds de l'âme de l'Uzumaki.

Il se retrouva dans cette antre rouge au chakra carmin bouillonnant. S'approchant de la cage du Kyuubi, il vit le blond en suspension dans les airs, les bras en croix, les yeux clos.

« - Naruto! Arrête ça tout de suite! Tu... Tu ne peux pas faire ça! »

« - Ca ne sert à rien de crier, humain. Il ne peut plus t'entendre » Lui répondit une voix caverneuse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui fait démon? » Vociféra Sasuke.

« - Je ne lui fait rien. Il accomplit le rituel. Il a accepté son destin. Les dimensions seront stabilisées en échange d'une vie. Sa vie »

« - Non. Je refuse »

« - Et que penses-tu faire espèce de moucheron? Il a choisi de donner se vie pour éviter l'effondrement des dimensions. Et toi tu voudrais l'en empêcher? Le rituel exige une vie en sacrifice, et ce rituel est presque terminé... »

Sasuke resta un moment interdit.

« - Si le rituel exige une vie... Alors prends la mienne... » Déclara avec une volonté inébranlable le brun.

Seul un rire carnassier et tonitruant lui répondit. Sasuke ferma les yeux.

_J'ai toujours désiré une deuxième chance. Une chance d'empêcher sa mort. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin droit à cette deuxième chance et je compte bien la saisir... Adieu Naruto..._

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ses nouvelles pupilles. Le Mangekyû Sharingan, dangereux héritage d'une lignée maudite. Il captura alors le regard du Kyuubi et presque instantanément de lourdes chaînes vinrent étreindre la bête.

« - Grâce au Mangekyû Sharingan, ma lignée a le pouvoir de commander au roi des démons. Aujourd'hui, je te commande de prendre ma vie pour compléter le rituel. Plies-toi à ma volonté »

Sur ces mots, un torrent de chakra rouge sang vint prendre possession du corps de Sasuke et l'âme de celui-ci fut expulsée de l'antre du démon.

Un orage de chakra d'une violence indicible faisait rage, si bien que Sakura et l'Uchiwa avaient peine à tenir debout. Une chaleur infernale régnait dans la petite clairière, et une pression insoutenable forçait tous les êtres vivants à plier sous son poids.

La septième sphère laissa apparaître son sceau et une phénoménale lumière blanche jaillit du centre du cercle. Cette lumière éblouissante aveugla pendant de longues secondes l'Uchiwa et la kunoichi.

Lorsqu'ils purent voir à nouveau, tout s'était calmé. Plus aucune trace de chakra, une brise légère avait remplacé l'enfer. Les sphères n'émettaient plus aucune lumière, elles paraissaient ternes et semblables à de vulgaires rochers. Les deux shinobis se remirent debout, non sans mal, et regardèrent en direction du cercle.

Naruto était allongé, immobile et les yeux fermés. Sasuke, lui, avait disparu. L'Uchiwa et la fleur de cerisier se ruèrent vers leur ami.

Note de l'auteur : Pour la fin de cette histoire, comme il ne reste plus qu'une seule « copie » de Sasuke, ce dernier sera appelé indifféremment par « Sasuke » ou « l'Uchiwa ».

Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras. Il ne sentait pas son souffle. Ni son pouls.

« - Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tous ses signaux vitaux sont à zéro. » S'affola la kunoichi.

Sasuke contempla Naruto, son coeur à lui battant à un rythme effréné.

_Je t'en prie, Naruto... je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois..._

Sakura entama un enchaînement complexe de signes une lumière bleutée apparu au bout de ses mains.

~oOo~

_L'obscurité. Si sombre. Si froide..._

…

_Une lumière, tenue dans cette abîme sans fond..._

…

_Une voix, lointaine... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit, mais je sais qu'elle m'appelle. Elle est rassurante, je veux la suivre, je ne veux pas la perdre..._

_Je m'accroche à cette voix, je m'accroche à cette lumière. Elles s'intensifient._

_Ne pas lâcher, j'y suis presque..._

~oOo~

L'air pénétra à nouveau dans les poumons de l'Uzumaki, et ses yeux bleu lagon se découvrirent au monde. Sasuke était face à lui, un vent frais balayant ses mèches corbeau. Celui-ci vint enfouir son visage d'albâtre dans le cou hâlé du blond dans une étreinte désespérée.

Et là ils comprirent. Peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer ou ce qui se passera dans leur vie. Ils seraient ensemble, quel que soit le lieu, quel que soit le temps.

Si à ce moment là ils avaient tourné la tête et regardé l'eau claire qui s'écoulait d'une cascade toute proche, ils auraient pu apercevoir le reflet d'un petit blond et d'un brun à la peau d'albâtre. Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et souriaient... Pour l'éternité...

THE END


End file.
